The evil Red and Blue angel
by ermayasebby
Summary: Awal kisah cinta Kuroko yang menyukai Kagami, namun sayang Kagami sudah berpacaran dengan Aomine. Kuroko yang tengah patah hati, tanpa ia sadari telah menabur benih cinta di hati sang Akashi Seijuuro namun itu masih belum mampu mengobati hati Kuroko, yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Akan kah Kuroko memperjuangkan cintanya pada kagami? atau harus menyerahkan diri pada sang Akashi?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Hari sudah mulai malam. Pesta Kisedai yang tengah merayakan jadiannya Kagami dan Aomine pun masih berlangsung.

Namun entah mengapa Kuroko pamit pulang lebih awal dari yang lain, dan Akashi menyusul pulang setelah kuroko.

Pada awalnya hal itu tidaklah di sengaja,karena Akashi harus mengurus urusan perusahaan sang ayah setelah ini.

Namun tanpa sengaja,di tengah perjalanan Akashi melihat Kuroko berdiri di depan mesin menjual minuman kaleng, dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

Akashi pun menghamiri kuroko

"Kuroko? kau belum pulang?" tanya akashi terkejut dengan apa yang di pegang kuroko saat itu.

"Ah, Akashi-kun ku kira siapa?"

"Kuroko? Kau minum soda?" ucap Akashi yang tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat sekarang.

"Ah ini~ ya kurasa" ucap Kuroko masih dengan nada datar, namun tampak matanya mulai terkantuk.

(minuman kaleng memiliki kadar alkohol rendah dan kuroko sangat tidak kuat dengan yang namanya alcohol)

"Tunggu di sini biar aku telpon Kagami atau-"

"Tidak!" ucap Kuroko tegas membuat Akashi tak kalah kaget dengan nada Kuroko yang sedikit di naikkan

"Kalau begitu biar Ao-"

"Tidak!" ucapnya lagi Kuroko udah berdiri dengan kuda-kuda hendak meng ignite pass Akashi yang sedari tadi mengganggunya

Namun belum sampai mengenai,Akashi sudah berhasil mengjhindar itu semua berkat emperior eye miliknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan kuroko?! kau ingin mengenaiku dengan pass mu itu?" Tegas Akashi "Aku ingin melempar akashi-kun tadi, makanya jangan bergerak" ucapnya kesal karena tidak kena

"Hah~ kau pasti sudah mabuk" ucap Akashi menghela nafas mencoba melepaskan emosinya

"Aku tidak mabuk Akashi-kun"

"Hah~ baiklah aku saja yang mengantarmu"

"Tid-" Belum selesai, Kuroko sudah tumbang

"Kuroko!" untung saja Akashi berhasil menangkapnya, kalau tidak wajah baby face Kuroko sudah mulus menyentuh tanah .

PAGI

"Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, tak ku sangka dia sangat manis" ucap Akashi yang tengah duduk di samping tubuh Kuroko yang tengah terlelap namun, ada yang mengganggunya. Tampak air mata di ujung mata Kuroko yang terpejam membuat Akashi Seijuuro tak kalah kaget.  
"Kuroko bangun" Akashi mencoba membangunkan dengan menyentuh surai babyblue Kuroko

"Ka- gami~" nama Kagami lah yang terucap, membuat kilatan dwiwarna Akashi bangkit.

Ia mencoba mencerna semua yang telah terjadi sejak semalam

 **Kuroko yang minta pulang lebih awal di pesta jadian Kagami dan Aomine (karena ia mencoba mengiklaskan Kagami)**

 **Kuroko yang minum soda (mencoba melampiaskan emosinya karena cintanya tak terbalas)**

 **Kuroko yang tak ingin di jemput Aomine maupun Kagami (karena ia akan semakin sakit dan merasa bersalah dengan perasaannya nanti)**

 **Kuroko yang menyebut nama Kagami dengan air mata (karena Kuroko masih mencintai Kagami)**

.

.

Semuanya seharusnya sudah jelas sejak dari awal, Kuroko meminta pulang dari pesta.

Kilat mata dwiwarna Akashi tampak jelas seperti hendak membakar semua

"TETSUYA BANGUN!" Tegas akashi dengan suara yang menggelegar

"..."Kuroko yang terbangun dengan kasar segera menegakkan duduknya, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya 100%

"A- akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko melihat asal suara

"Bangunlah lalu mandi sebelum kita terlambat" ucap Akashi dingin mulai beranjak dari sisi Kuroko

"Kita? Eh ini ~" ucap Kuroko bingung dengan ruangan sekitar yang tak ia kenali

"Kau berada di rumahku"

"Menginap? Bagai-"

"Ya semalam aku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu"

"..." Wajah kuroko masih datar flatttt abisss

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi sebelum keluar dari pintu

"Apa yang kau ingat semalam?" ucap Akashi bertanya dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin lalu Kuroko mencoba mengingat sekuat tenaga

.

.  
.

.

Latihan,

Pulang lalu ke

Acara jadian Kagami dan Aomine lalu-

Lalu

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian tampak di wajahnya rasa bersalah walau tak tampak karena wajah datar Kuroko

"Tampaknya kau sudah ingat" ucap Akashi dengan tatapan yang semakin dingin

"Setelah mandi ku tunggu di meja makan" ucap Akashi menutup pintu sedikit keras

 **dari sudut pandang kuroko**

 **ia mengingat saat dimana ia hampir meng-ignite pass Akashi untung saja Akashi menghindar**

 **(mungkin karena itu akashi-kun tampak marah)**

 **Sedangkan dari sudut pandang Akashi**

 **Kuroko sudah mengingat perasasaannya yang terluka karena Kuroko masih menyukai Kagami**

 **(karena itu ia merasa bersalah atas perasaannya)**

 **MISS COMMUNICATION TINGKAT DEWAAAAA**

 **.**

.

Setelah hari itu semua berubah sifat Akashi Seijuuro menjadi sangat keras, dingin dan tak kenal kata tidak untuk apapun

Begitu pula dengan mata dwiwarnanya tampak begitu dingin, namun seolah siap membakar siapapun yang memandangnya .

SELESAI LATIHAN BASKET

"Ahhhh~ lelahnya. Aominechi aku duluan ya tak bisa bareng-ssu"

"Ehh! Kenapa bukannya kau janji meneraktir kami makan Kise!" Protes Aomine.

Karena Kise sudah berjanji akan menerakti semua KISEDAI plus Kagami, makan karena ia berulang tahun

"Gommennnn Aominechi. Tadi kasamatsu senpai , aku harus menjemputnya sekarang. Aku janji besok aku akan teraktir oke-ssu" ucap Kise bergegas ke ruang ganti

"Ku doakan kau tak dapat jatahh!" Gerutu Aomine melihat kepergian Kise

Semua yang ada di situ kaget dengan ucapan blak blakan Aomine tadi. Bahkan kaca mata Midorima retak begitu saja,takao hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya,kagami melihat aomine tak menyangka. Kuroko hanya datar seperti biasa, begitupun Murasakibara yang tak mau ambil pusing sedang Akashi masih mengawasi dari belakang, bersama Momoi yang masih melihat hasil data latihan hari ini

"Aku gak se mesum Aominechi pada Kagamichi-ssu" Teriak Kise dari balik gedung Aomine tersontak mendengar jawaban Kise, seolah membenarkan apa yang didengarnya, begitu pun Kagami.

Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya bisa meratap sendu, tanpa ia sadari Akashi melihat setiap detik perubahan kuroko pun, bersuara.

"Satsuki sebaiknya kau pulang dengan yang lain"

"Emp, baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerja keras hari ini" ucap Momoi mulai menyusul sekumpulan pelangi di depan

"Tetsuya!" Akashi bersuara membuat yang di panggil berbalik, begitupun dengan yang lain

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?hmp?" ucap Akashi dingin

"Pulang? Akashi-kun tidak pulang?"

"Siapa yang mengijinkan mu pulang?"

"Eh? Maksud Akashi-kun?" Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam

"Latihanmu belum selesai bagaimana kau bisa pulang? Tetsuya" sindir Akashi dengan mata menyorot tajam

"Eh?" kuroko hanya bisa bingung, mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan sang kapten

"Diantara kami kau lah yang paling lemah" Sindir Akashi lagi

"..."Kuroko tak dapat menyangkalnya, karena itulah kenyataannya

"Oi Akashi!" Aomine mencoba membela

"Diam DAIKI" Kilatan mata Dwiwarna mulai terlihat jelas, seolah tak boleh untuk di bantah

"Berlatihlah lagi, jangan sampai menjadi kelemahan TIM INI!" Sindir Akashi semakin tajam, dan Kuroko hanya bisa membisu

"Baik" ucap Kuroko dengan suara yang sangat kecil, berbalik arah kembali ke lapangan

"Oi Kuroko?" Kagami mulai khawatir, karena ia tahu bukannya Kuroko tak berlatih keras namun, karena memang fisiknyalah yang lemah sejak dulu

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Kagami-kun. Kalian bisa duluan pulang" ucap Kuroko dengan senyuman getir, membuat Akashi semakin meruntuk seolah dialah yang jadi penjahat disini.

Padahal ia hanya ingin menjauhkan Kagami dari Kuroko, agar Kuroko tidak terluka semakin dalam melihat kebersamaan Aomine dan Kagami

.

.

LALU LATIHANPUN BERLANGSUNG SAMPAI WAKTU MENUNJUKAN PUKUL 7 MALAM

"Cepatlah peregangannya! Ruangan ini akan segera ku kunci, Tetsuya"

"Ah? Emp" ucap Kuroko sempat terlamun sejenak, lalu mulai berjalan sampai beberapa langkah keluar lapangan, lalu ia berhenti

"Mengapa berhenti? Ayo!" Tegas Akashi semakin membuat Kuroko membuka mulut

"Akashi-kun"

"Ada apa?" Akashi yang sedari tadi berada di depan membalikan badan dan melihat kuroko tajam

"Boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Kuroko yang sedari tadi memandangi punggung Akashi

"Apa?" Jawab sang kapten singkat

"Kau? Siapa?" ucap Kuroko

Mendengarnya pertanyaan Kuroko, tentu saja Akashi sangat tersentak kemudian mengeringai seram, membuat Kuroko membuka matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"AKU AKASHI SEIJUURO!" Tegasnya masih dengan seringai seram mulai melangkah mendekati Kuroko

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

"AKU Akashi SEIJUURO!" tegasnya masih dengan seringai seram mulai melangkah mendekati Kuroko

"Ada apa kau takut dengan aku yang sekarang? Tetsuya?" Sindirnya kembali namun tanpa seringaian seram seperti yang tadi

"Tidak" ucap Kuroko dengan tangan memeras baju sampingnya

"Lalu mengapa tanganmu sangat dingin?" ucap sang kapten mengangkat tangan yang sedari tadi memeras pakaian samping

"..." namun Kuroko tidak menjawab

"Ayo pulang, biar ku antar" ucap Akashi kembali. Mulai berjalan ke ruang ganti

"Tidak, biar-"

"Aku tak terima bantahan! Tetsuya!"

"Cepat! Sebelum hari semakin malam" Akashi berjalan tanpa memperdulikan yang di belakang

.

.

Di dalam mobil, sunyi tak mau pergi diantara mereka, tak ada yang memulai percakapan

namun tampak dari wajah Kuroko yang mulai berkeringat membuat Akashi bertanda tanya?

AC menyala udara dingin menyejukan, tanpa panas. Namun mata Kuroko yang memejam sedikit, membuat Akashi bertindak...

"KAKI MANA YANG KERAM!" Bentak Akashi membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget

"..." Kuroko masih belum menjawab

"JAWAB!" Akashi menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Kuroko pasti menahan sakit keram karena peregangan yang kurang lama

"Ka-nan eghh~" ucap Kuroko, dengan Akashi yang segera mengangkat kaki Kuroko meluruskannya di bangku. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya

"LURUSKAN" ucap Akashi mulai menekan pergelangan kaki Kuroko perlahan lahan namun sangat terasa sakit. Mungkin karena sedari tadi ia menahan keram

"AGHHHHHHHH~" jerit Kuroko yang tertahan alis yang di satukan menampakan kesakitan yang sangat amat

"Bodoh! Mengapa dari tadi kau menahannya!" ucap Akashi setelah keram di kaki Kuroko, berangsur-angsur hilang, dan Kurokopun terbaring lemas karena sakitnya. Akashipun mulai duduk di samping Kuroko agar Kuroko dapat terbaring di pangkuannya

"Ma-af" ucap Kuroko masih memejamkan matanya

'Akhhhh~ suara rendah apa yang kau buat tadi! Tetsuya. Berhentilah selalu menggodaku!' ucap Akashi dalam hati

.

.

15 menit kemudian Akashi menggendong Kuroko yang tertidur ala pengantin

 **Tok tok tok**

.

.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah Akashi pun, bisa mengetuk pintu di depannya itu

"Ya sebentar" munculah wanita dengan wajah lembut dan surai yang sama dengan Kuroko

"Eh Tet-chan?" ucap sang ibu kaget di suguhi pemandangan di depannya

"Ahh maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya Akashi Seijuuro, kami se Klub, maaf karena terlambat mengantar Tetsuya pulang selarut ini. Kuroko-san"  
ucap Akashi melembut

"Ahh Akashi? Akashi-san yang itu?" ibu Kuroko mengingat perusahaan Akashi CORP

"Iya benar"

"Ah silahkan masuk. Aduh maaf merepotkan Akashi-san, sampai mengantar Tet-chan pulang" ucap wanita itu melihat Kuroko yang sudah tertidur dengan nyaman di pelukan Akashi

"Ah tentu saja tidak merepotkan" tentu saja tidak, karena Akashi sendirilah yang membuat Kuroko pulang malam

"Boleh aku bertanya?" ucap wanita itu setelah mengantar Akashi kekamar Kuroko untuk meletakkan Kuroko di kasur

"Tentu saja Kuroko-san"

"Dulu Tet-chan pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai seseorang apakah itu Akashi-san?" goda sang ibu membuat Akashi sedikit membuka matanya

.

 **'tentu saja yang di maksud Kuroko adalah Kagami'**

"ya, saya pacarnya Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mengaku-ngaku, karena kesal bahwa yang di sukai Kuroko sebenarnya adalah Kagami

.

.

.

Paginya

"Tet-chan ayo bangun, nanti telat. Itu pacarmu sudah menunggu di bawah ayo bangunn"

"Eng...eh? Ka-san? Bilang apa?" ucap Kuroko mulai menyadari keganjalan di kalimat ibunya barusan

"Pacarmu sudah datang menjemput. Oiya tadi malam juga dia yang mengantarmu sambil di gendong ala pengantin lagi" ucap ibunya menggoda

"Siapa?" ucap Kuroko masih membulatkan matanya

"Tet-chan berhentilah bengong. tentu saja Akashi-san kan" ucap si ibu

"..." tiba-tiba Kuroko mulai panas dingin mulai mengingat jelas apa yang telah terjadi semalam

.

.

.

Didalam mobil

"Jangan tegang seperti itu. Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mulai membuka percakapan

"Lalu mengapa Akashi-kun mengaku, sebagai pacarku pada kas-san?"

"Mengaku? Memang itu kenyataannya" ucap Akashi mulai menampakkan lagi seringaian mengerikan

"Kapan? Dimana dan atas dasar apa? Akashi-kun bisa berkata seperti itu" elak Kuroko

"Sekarang! Di sini dan karna aku yang bilang! Apa yang ku ucap adalah mutlak Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi menatap tatapan Kuroko dengan intens

"A-Akashi-kun! Menyebalkan!" ucap Kuroko sangat pelan sekali

"Aku bisa dengar itu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi tanpa memandang surai baby blue yang di cintainya

"Mengapa Akashi-kun berbohong" ucap Kuroko mulai melemah

"Aku tidak berbohong, karna aku memang mencintaimu" ucap Akashi mantap

"Tapi yang ku sukai bu-"

"Kagami Taiga" ucap Akashi seolah menyindir

"..." begitu terkejutnya Kuroko langsung memandang Akashi horor, bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu ia bahkan tak pernah memberitahu siapapun bahkan pada ibunya sendiri.

"Jadi kau lebih suka bila, dengan Taiga itu?"

"Ap-"

"Bila kau bilang pada Daiki, dia mungkin akan melepaskan Taiga untukmu. Itu sudah pasti, bila dilihat dari sifat Daiki yang melakukan apapun untuk teman."

"Henti-"

"Kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul di tengah tengah hubungan mereka dan memutuskannya dengan mudah bukan. Ku yakin mereka juga akan menerima" ucap Akashi semakin menyindir

"Hentikan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kaulah yang tiba-tiba muncul Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko mulai dengan mata kosong menyiratkan luka dalam, yang membuat Akashi semakin kesal dengan kalimat kutukan yang ia lontarkan tadi

 **'sial' Akashi dalam hati**

 **.**

 **.**

SETELAH SEKOLAH USAI

Para Kisedai plus Kagami akan pergi ketempat karoke untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kise

Kagami duduk di samping Aomine, disamping aomine ada Kuroko dan di samping Kuroko ada Akashi

mereka hanya memesan beberapa minuman soda dan berbagai macam jus, serta banyak makanan lainnya. Tentu saja Kise yang bayar. Karena Kise yang berulang tahun.

Lampu tidak di matikan, dan sekarang giliran Kise yang bernyanyi. Perlu diakui model berwajah tampan ini sangat ahli dalam bernyanyi walau teman temannya tak begitu menyukai rengekan nyaringnya

Karena haus Kurokopun langsung menenggak minuman yang ada di depannya disisi lain

.

"Oi Kagami! Jangan makan banyak banyak nanti kau gendut!" protes Aomine pada sang pacar

"Kalau aku gendut. Kau tinggal temani aku olahraga!" jawab Kagami santai, yang mengejutkan akan terjadi sebentar lagi~

"Aomine-kunnnn~" dan Kuroko mabuk mode onnnnnn!

"Tetsu? Kau? Mabuk?" ucap Aomine melihat Kuroko yang sedang menarik baju Aomine

seluruh orang yang ada di ruanganpun memandang sang bayangan yang tengah dilanda mabuk.

Akashi menggerutu sendiri karena kelengahannya membiarkan Kuroko menyentuh soda

.

.

"Aku gugh gak mabuk" elaknya

"Oi Tetsu, Bakagami cepat ambil air"

"OIII" tidak terima dibilang baka namun tetap menuruti sang pacar untuk mengambilkan air

"minum ini tetsu!"namun Kuroko menolak

"Ne~ bagiku Aomine itu seperti kakak ku sendiri" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah merah akibat soda dan ekspresi yang tak pernah di buat sebelumnya. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan, terdiam membisu memikirkan betapa manisnya sang bayangan

"Iya, akupun begitu" ucap Aomine mencoba memberikan air lagi kepada Kuroko dan Kurokopun mulai meminumnya.

Namun tanpan Akashi yang sedari tadi cemas, mulai semakin cemas!

"Tetsuya ayo biar ku antar pulang" ucap Akashi mulai menarik Kuroko dari posisinya

"Aku belum selasai Akashi-kun!" tegas Kuroko dengan suara yang sedikit di tinggikan, membuat Akashi dan seluruh orang di ruangan ini terkejut bukan main

"Bagiku Kagami-kun pun gugh seperti saudaraku~" ucap Kuroko mulai berhenti minum, lalu air yang Aomine berikan di minum oleh Akashi seluruhnya

"tapi-"belum selesai Kuroko berbicara tangannya di tarik paksa hingga berhadapan dengan Akashi di sampingnya dan air pun di berikan kembali oleh Akashi. Dari mulut ke mulut

.

 **Glek glek glek gle glek~**

.

Membuat Kuroko sedikit tersadar, dari mabuknya dengan wajah yang semakin merah padam, mata yang mulai terbuka lebar dan napas yang mulai habis membuat Kuroko tersadar, akan apa yang hampir ia katakan tadi, akan menghancurkan segalanya untung Akashi menghentikannya

"Kita pulang sekarang" ucap Akashi menghapus jalur air yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko, dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanpa suara

"Oi Akashi?"ucap Midorima memecah keheningan sangkin terkejutnya mereka semua

"Tanyalah saat di sekolah nanti, dan- siapa yang menaruh soda di depan Tetsuya tadi!" suara Akashi dengan nada seolah mengancam beserta aura gelap yang memenuhi ruangan

 **Dan semua orang melirik Kise**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah ternyata kau Ryota. Siap-siaplah, nanti saat di sekolah" ucap Akashi dan Kuroko menghilang dari balik pintu

"MINNAAAA HIDOI-SUU. JELAS-JELAS PELAYAN YANG MENARUHNYA~ MENGAPA KALIAN MENGORBANKANKU-SSU!" rengek Kise dengan air mata buayanya

 **'semoga kau masih bisa lihat hari esok'**  
 **doa semua kisedai plus Kagami saat itu**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama di mobil masih sama seperti pagi, sunyi tanpa ada tanda percakapan

"Akashi-kun terimakasih. Telah menolongku tadi~"ucap Kuroko hampir seperti berbisik namun Akashi masih menatap lurus tanpa melihat Kuroko semenjak keluar dari tempat karoke tadi

"Ya" ucap Akashi singkat namun karena tidak mendapat respon lagi, Akashipun melirik Kuroko yang sudah setengah tertidur

"Tidurlah" kata-kata Akashi seperti mantra, yang tanpa hitungan detik kepala Kuroko sudah di tuntun ke atas pangkuan Akashi dengan nyaman. Sedangkan Akashi segera menghubungi Kuroko-san, ibu Tetsuya agar mendapat ijin Tetsuya menginap di rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan Kuroko terus memegangi baju Akashi, seolah tak ingin lepas dari pemiliknya, wangi mint dan vanilla yang bercampur membuat tidurnya nyaman dan tak ingin terganggu

.

.

PAGI HARI DI HARI MINGGU YANG CERAH

Surai merah yang pertama kali dilihat tak kala mengejutkan dengan si pemiliknya, betapa kagetnya saat matanya membulat sempurna melihat Akashi Seijuuro tidur di hadapannya, di atas kasur yang sama dan dalam pelukannya?

.

Kuroko TERTSUYA MEMELUK Akashi SEIJUUROOOO?

Hembusan nafas hangat di sela leher Kuroko membuat geli luar biasa, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti mau keluar matanya membulat sempurna.

Namun tak mampu untuk memecah ketenangan orang yang tengah tertidur di depannya, wajah merah padamnya mulai kembali terlihat ia tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi seperti apa yang ia tampilkan saat ini.

Sangat memalukan! ia menyukai Kagami namun jantungnya terus berdetak kencang dengan Akashi, yang menjadi penyebabnya ia sangat malu dan mengangkat tangannya dari Akashi hendak menutup wajahnya karena malu

"Hah~ tak bisakah kau biarkan aku bermimpi lebih lama lagi Tetsuya?" tiba-tiba suara bariton si pemilik surai merah ini, terdengar dengan mulai membuka matanya

Kuroko yang sedikit panik tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang saat ini merah padam karena malu dan perasaan lainnya bercampur manjadi satu

.

Berakhir dengan kedua tangan indah mendarat di mata Akashi, menutup jalannya pemandangan yang tergambar di depan mata

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya?"

"Ehh ano etto" ucap Kuroko mulai panik

"Apa kau ingin memberikanku morning kiss, lagi?" goda Akashi dari balik tangan Kuroko yang mulai turun dari suhu normal

"Lagi?" kata lagi? dan 'morning kiss'? sukses membuat Kuroko tersadar bahwa tangan, leher, seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi oleh kiss mark yang sudah berubah warna...

"Tetsuya kau kenapa? Tanganmu mulai terasa dingin apa kau sakit?" goda Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi

"AAA-" belum sempat ia berteriak

.

.

 **Bukk Krak**

Suara pintu? Dan kaca pecah hampir bersamaan

"Oi Akashi?" ucap Midorima dan pasukan GOM (Generation of Miracle)

Menerobos masuk, Midorima yang membuka pintu, tapi Aomine lah yang melangkah masuk duluan

Belum sampai satu langkah mereka membatu, dengan kaca mata Midorima yang retak bersamaan dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat sekarang

Mengetahui para Kisedai, ada di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko semakin panik, ia melepas tangannya pada mata Akashi lalu segera menarik selimut secepatnya untuk bersembunyi, namun percuma saja.

Karena Kisedai tentu sudah menyadari siapa yang sedang bersama dengan Akashi di kasur yang sama dan di waktu yang sama

"Akhhh~ Shintaro!Daiki!Ryota!Atsushi! Bila tidak keluar sekarang juga, jangan harap selamanya kalian bisa keluar dari ruangan ini!" ucap Akashi dengan aura membunuh yang sangatttt sangatttttt sangatttttt besarrrr

Bukkkkkkk

Tanpa basa basi mereka segera menutup pintu kembali

"Tetsuya kau bisa turunkan selimut itu. Mereka sudah tidak ada" ucap Akashi mulai sedikit melembut. Namun Kuroko tak juga menurunkannya

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, Aomine tadi melihatku...ia- ia pasti akan cerita pada Kagami...dan ia- ia akan salah paham" ucap Kuroko hampir seperti berbisik namun cukup untuk dapat di dengar Akashi dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati

.

.

Pagi harinya yang menyenangkan, hancur dalam hitungan detik oleh para pasukan yang merepotkan

"Aomine tak akan cerita" ucap Akashi mulai berangkat dari tempat awal ia berbaring

"Eh- tap-" belum selesai Akashi segera memotong lagi

"Aku akan bicara dengan Daiki. jadi kau bisa tenang" ucap Akashi mulai dingin tidak lagi ramah seperti beberapa saat lalu

"eh?"

"aku akan menemui mereka, kau mandi dan berpakaianlah aku akan mengantarmu. Tetsuya" ucap Akashi pergi tanpa meninggalkan kesan selain hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuh

"Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko sedikit bingung

.

20 menit kemudian Kurokopun keluar dari kamar Akashi

Setelah mandi, menggunakan sabun yang sama, sampo yang sama dan air yang sama membuat tubuh Kuroko

Wangi vanilla bercampur mint membuat semua wanita maupun pria pasti tergoda

.

"Akashi-kun? Loh semua pada kemana?" ucap Kuroko tidak melihat teman teman se Klubnya satupun

"Ah mereka sudah pulang" Akashi masih duduk di ruang makan sambil meminum teh panasnya

"Begituya~" ucap Kuroko masih datar namun seperti ada suara melegakan tersisip disana

"Kau sudah berpakaian rupanya" ucap Akashi menyadari perubahan wangi Kuroko yang semakin lama semakin menggoda

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku pamit pulang dulu Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko tidak duduk di bangku samping Akashi yang sengaja di siapkan untuknya namun malah pamit pulang. Sunggguh di luar ekspektasi sang emperior eye

"Makanlah dulu Tetsuya"

"Ah tidak usah, aku khawatir dengan ibuku. Jadi, aku pamit Akashi-kun. Untuk semuanya sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Kuroko membungkukkan badannya lagi melihat Kuroko berulang kali membungkuk di depannya

Akashi justru merasa kesal, seperti dianggap sebagai orang asing.

.

"Biar ku antar" tegasnya mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Tidak usah Akashi-kun, aku naik kereta saja" elak Kuroko lagi membuat Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi

"Tetsuya!" tiba-tiba suara tegas, seperti membentaklah yang justru lolos dari mulut sang Akashi

"..." Kuroko hanya bisa membulatkan matanya menahan keterkejutannya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit di hatinya. Setelah mendengar Akashi tadi.

Akashi yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kuroko semakin kesal, menyalah kan diri sendiripun tiada arti.

"hati-hati di jalan" ucap Akashi masih dengan tegak berdiri di samping kursi tanpa memandang Kuroko

.

.

.

Kuroko yang mulai menyadari situasi canggung ini pun mulai beranjak pergi, walau sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui,

 **Mengapa Akashi begitu baik padanya?**

 **Mengapa Akashi selalu menolongnya?**

 **Mengapa ia berteriak tadi dan hal hal lainnya?**

namun apa daya kaki sudah melangkah keluar pintu dan tak bisa untuk kembali lagi  
.

.

SENIN~~~~~~~

Kuroko berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk menemui Aomine di kelasnya, dan tepat ia sudah datang entah mengapa hari ini Aomine datang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aomine-kun ohayo" ucap Kuroko datar

"oh Tetsu, ohayo"

"Empp ano aku mau bertanya, tentang kemarin"

"Kemarin? Oh ya kenapa tetsu?"ucap Aomine

"Akashi bilang apa pada kalian, sebelum kalian pulang kemarin?"

"Ahhh~ (tiba-tiba Aomine keringat dingin) Akashi cuman bilang pulang, jangan bicara apapun pada siapapun tentang kemarin dan lupakan.

Ahhhh malasnyaaa~ lama sekali pulangnya"

"Ini bahkan belum masuk dan Aomine-kun sudah bertanya pulang, memang Aomine-kun mau kemana?" ucap Kuroko masih dengan nada yang datar

"Ahhhh iya ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan, makanya malas sekaliiiii~" ucap Aomine hampir sama malasnya dengan Murasakibara

.

.

ISTIRAHAT ...

Kuroko yang hendak membeli susu vanilla di kantin tidak sengaja bertemu Kagami yang hendak ke atap untuk makan siang, namun ada hal yang aneh?

.  
Mengapa Kagami seorang diri? Kemana Aomine?

"Ara Kagami-kun?"

"Yo Kuroko. kau mau makan di kantin, jarang-jarang ya"

"Aku hanya mau membeli susu vanilla saja. Etto Kagami-kun tidak bersama Aomine-kun?" ucap Kuroko sambil memasukan uang koin ke mesin minuman

"..." Kagami tidak menjawab, seperti melamun

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ah? Iya Kuroko?"

"Tidak bersama Aomine-kun, ku tanya" ucap Kuroko lagi

"Ahh~ iya sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku dan Aomine bertengkar" ucap Kagami menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum getir membuat Kuroko terdiam untuk sesaat

"Kalau kau makan sendiri, mau makan bersama" ucap Kagami lagi

.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun makan di atas sekolah banyak siswa lainnya juga namun setelah diam beberapa waktu akhirnya Kagamipun membuka mulut

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku sedikit sulit bertemu dengan Aomine" ucapnya dengan nada sama sendunya dengan yang tadi

"Maksud Kagami-kun?"

"Setiap aku telpon gak pernah di angkat, aku pesan pun lama sekali balasnya, aku ajak bertemu dia selalu gak bisa. Lalu~"

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin sore aku pergi ke mini market membeli bahan untuk makan, tanpa sengaja aku liat Aomine dengan Kise sedang jalan berdua. Aku tak tahu mereka habis dari mana dan mau kemana?"

"Tidak Kagami-kun coba kejar?"

"Tentu saja! aku kejar. Tapi mereka keburu naik kereta. Aneh padahal rumah Aomine hanya jalan kaki beberapa blok tapi mengapa harus naik kereta dan ku lihat Aomine dan Kise juga membawa tas lumayan berisi"

"Telpon?"

"Sudah juga, aku menelponnya tapi hp Aomine mati. Padahal masih sore tapi tidak mungkinkan hpnya sudah mati, aku gak ngerti apa yang Aomine coba sembunyikan. Jam 6 aku coba telpon tetap mati, jam 9 aku telpon lagi masih mati sampai jam 10 lewat aku coba akhirnya tersambung"

.

.

FLASHBACK~~

"Moshi moshi Aomine?" ucap Kagami tergesa gesa, mecoba menahan emosi sedari tadi sore

"Oh, ya Kagami ada apa?" ucap Aomine santai

"Aomine kau kemana ajah kenapa dari-"

'Aominechi pakaiannya ku taruh di sini-ssu'

"Kise? Itu suara Kise bukan?"

"..." Aomine tak menjawab apapun

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau dimana! Selarut ini bersama Kise? Kalian ngapain! Oi Aomine?" Bentak Kagami sudah tak tahan lagi, mencoba berfikir jernih namun tak bisa.

Mencoba meyakinkan diri, namun kenyataan sudah gambar jelas di depan layar.

"Aaahhhhh~ berisikkkknyaa! Iya aku sedang bersama Kise, memangnya kenapa ?" ucap Aomine seperti bukan hal besar. Kagami yang tak habis pikir dengan jawajan sang pacar tidak cukup untuk memuaskan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin banyak di pikirannya.

.

 **Selingkuh? hubungan mereka bahkan belum 1 tahun berjalan..Bagaimana Aomine bisa selingkuh!  
**

'Oiya Aominechi besok masih mau lagi?' terdengar suara Kise menyaut. Lagi? Eh tunggu dulu apa maksudnya dengan lagi. Kagami mulai berpikir keras menerjerjemahkan kata 'Lagi' dalam berbagai arti dan kondisi

'Ah iya, aku masih butuh soalnya' ucap Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Kise tadi.

 **Skakmate, kepala Kagami tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Hatinya serasa di tusuk oleh ribuan pedang. Aomine bahkan tidak mampu menyempatkan waktu untuknya, tetapi mengapa? Kise justru yang lebih di utamakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tut tut tut

"Are? Di putus teleponnya?" ucap Aomine, heran. Mengapa tingkah Kagami yang tiba-tiba memarahinya kemudian menutup telpon secara sepihak.

 **OKE, TINGKAT KEBODOHAN AOMINE BAHKAN MELAMPAUI KAGAMI!**

FLASHBACK END~~~~

.

.

"Aku yakin Aomine pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri" ucap Kuroko mencoba menenangi Kagami, memberikan keberanian untuk mempercayai.

"Emp, Terimakasih Kuroko" ucap Kagami yang menyadari bahwa tangan Kuroko sudah menepuk nepuk punggungnya seolah menegarkan si pemilik punggung.

Kurko baru menyadari adanya perasaan-perasaan menyenangkan di saat ia bisa berada si sisi orang yang dia sukai. Apakah ini juga yang di rasakan Akashi waktu berada di sampingnya?

.

.

BRUKKK BUKKKK

Terdengar suara pintu di banting, dan semua siswa/i melihat sang pelaku tak terkecuali Kagami dan Kuroko.

Tentu saja, pelaknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik surai merah AKASHI SEIJUURO

Akashi yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian, memandang ke arah Kuroko dengan cepat. Menampilkan api cemburu yang terpancar jelas di mata dwiwarna yang bersinar semakin ketara, melihat tangan Kuroko berada di punggung Kagami membuat Akashi semakin cemburu. kesal dan marah semua bercampur dalam benaknya saat ini

.

Ia menarik tangan Kuroko dengan cepat, tanpa bersuara

"Ah? Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Akashi datang dengan tampang marah, lalu menariknya seperti ini

"..." namun Akashi tidak menjawab

"Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko lagi, setelah sampai di ruang klub basket

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? makan siang" ucap Kuroko datar memang pada dasarnya, begitulah kenyataanya

"Dengan Taiga?"

"..." Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa ia tadi makan siang dengan orang yang di sukai.

Tapi?

Mengapa jantungnya malah berdetak cepat, setelah melihat mata dwiwarna sang Akashi?

.

"Kenapa?" ucap Akashi menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kuroko

"Eto?"

"O ya? Apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?" sindir Akashi

"Eh?"

"Bukankah, kau sedang mendekati Taiga, Tetsuya?" sindir Akashi

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko mencoba untuk **tidak mengerti**

"Disaat Daiki dan Taiga bertengkar kau masuk dalam hub-"

"AKASHI-KUN!" bentak Kuroko, membuat Akashi terkejut dengan suara Kuroko yang di tinggikan

"Aku mungkin sempat menyukai Kagami-kun, tapi bukan berarti aku mau merusak kebahagiaannya bersama Aomine-kun."

"..." Akashi pun melepas tangan Kuroko yang sejak tadi di genggamnya erat

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Akashi-kun, dan maaf tadi meninggikan suaraku" ucap Kuroko langsung membalik tubuhnya, melangkah pergi

Tangannya memerah tampak bekas genggaman Akashi masih belum hilang, namun entah mengapa justru hatinya yang lebih sakit

 **Apakah karena Akashi?**  
 **Akashi yang mengatakan kalimat itu?**  
 **Apa karena kata katanya?**  
 **Atau karna akashinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SEPULANG SEKOLAH

Aktifitas klub basket

Semua sudah berada di lapangan,

Saat Kuroko hendak masuk ke lapangan tiba-tiba, Akashi sudah berada di depannya

"Tetsuya, hari ini kau latihan seindiri perbaiki staminamu. Sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan pemain inti untuk pertandingan. Bila staminamu masih seperi ini kemungkinan kau tak akan terpilih"

"Eh?" apakah Akashi ingin membalas dendam padanya? karena tadi Kuroko membentak AKashi?

"Karna itu latihan untuk mu hari ini, lari keliling lapangan luar"

"Baik Akashi-kun"

"Kau tahu batasmu, bukan?"

"Emp, Akashi-kun"

.

.

Lalu para Kisedai dan anggota lainnya berlatih tanding. Sedangkan Kuroko terus berlari, berlari dan berlari tanpa terasa udara dingin mulai menusuk.

Awan mendung pertanda akan hujan mulai tampak, dan gemuruh akan turunnya hujan pun mulai terdengar

"Are~ Kuro-chin gak ada ya?" tanya Murasakibawa dengan nada yang teramat malas

"Aku menyuruhnya latihan lari untuk meningkatkan staminanya" ucap Akashi

"Ooooo~" dengan nada yang tak kalah malasnya dengan yang tadi

"Lari memang dapat meningkan stamina seseorang dengan cepat. Tapi?" sambung Midorima

"Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan-ssu. Nanti Kurokochi pasti kedinginnan-ssu" ucap Kise dengan nada yang sangat ketara khawatirnya

"Tetsuya tidak bodoh. Bila hujan ia pasti kembali. fokus lah pada pertandingan ini" ucap Akashi singkat

.

'Urat nekat Kuroko lebih banyak dari urat bodohnya/-ssu' ucap Kagami dan Kise dalam hati

"Tetsu-kun~" ucap Momoi memandangi ke luar lapangan yang hampir hujan

.

.

Lalu mereka pun kembali melanjutkan latih tanding mereka, dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh para Kisedai plus Kagami.

Waktu tlah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, hujanpun sudah mulai berhenti, waktunya aktifitas klub selesai, merekapun hendak pergi ke ruang ganti sampai terdengar suara Momoi yang terlebih dahulu keluar lapangan

"Te-tetsu-kun?!" ucap Momoi hampir seperti berteriak

"Ahhhh ahhh ahhh, momoi-san?" ucap Kuroko tengah mengatur nafasnya sambil terus berlari, tampak jelas tubuh Kuroko yang tercetak dari balik baju basah terguyur hujan sedari tadi, rambut yang di sibak ke belakang, kulit putih semakin putih karena suhu yang teramat dingin, bibir yang awalnya berwarna pink sudah mulai memutih karena menggigil.

 **Pemandangan Kuroko saat ini bisa membuat para UKE menjadi SEME di depannya! (^/^)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi yang berada di belakang para Kisedai pun, tak kalah terkejutnya dengan yang di depan.

Melihat betapa Kuroko sangat tampak pucatnya

"Sekarang temui pelatih dulu. Besok pengumuman tim inti" ucap Akashi berjalan melewati para Kisedai dan Kuroko untuk ke ruang ganti mengganti baju untuk segera pulang

.

Para kisedaipun sudah pada pulang,

Kise harus menjemput pacarnya kasamatsu senpai di SMA KAIJO

Murasakibara tadi dijemput himuro tatsuya sang pacar dari YOSEN, yang sedang berkunjung ke sini sengaja untuk bertemu Murasakibara

Midorima tadi di jemput oleh Takao dengan gerogak sepedah

sedang Momoi di jemput pacarnya Chihiro senpai kelas 3 SMA TEIKO

sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami tentu saja walau kelihatannya mereka masih tidak akur

.

.

Setelah bertemu pelatih, Kuroko pun segera ke ruang ganti

"Eh? Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko kaget melihat Akashi masih berada di ruang ganti

"Cepatlah ganti baju, sebelum masuk angin. Biarku antar"

"Eh?Akashi-kun duluan saja"

"Jangan membantah" ujar Akashi tegas membuat Kuroko diam seribu bahasa

"Pakai ini" ucap Akashi

"Tap-"

"Jangan membantahku Tetsuya" pada akhirnya Kuroko hanya bisa menuruti apa mau dari sang pemilik dwiwarna, mau menolak namun tak bisa.

.

Di dalam mobil

"Mengapa kau bodoh sekali. Hujan-hujanan seperti tadi" Akashi membuka mulut menyindir Kuroko

"Aku tidak bodoh Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko tidak terima

"Hahhhhh~ besok aku akan menjemputmu jadi bangunlah lebih pagi"

"Eh? Tidak usah" elak Kuroko

"Apa kau begitu menyukai Taiga dari pada aku? Tetsuya" mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Akashi membuat mata Kuroko membulat sempurna melihat Akashi tak percaya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, wajahnya yang awalnya putih pucat kini berubah semerah tomat

"Wajahmu sangat merah, apa kau demam?" ucap Akashi menempelkan tangannya di dahi Kuroko. mulai mengabaikan pertanyaannya tadi

"Ter-terlalu dekat" ucap Kuroko mencoba mengangkat tangan Akashi dengan suara yang hampir berbisik Akashi yang melihat perubahan Kuroko yang merah padam, karena tangannya dan sikapnya yang sedari tadi salah tingkah membuat Akashi menyadari sesuatu

"Hmp, memang mengapa bila aku mendekat, Tetsuya"

"kau menyukai taiga, tapi mengapa wajahmu merah padam, tingkahmu serba salah di dekat ku?" ucap Akashi lebih seperti menggoda Kuroko

"Akashi-kun tidakkah, Akashi-kun terlalu kepedean?"

"Hahahahah" baru pertama kali ada yang berani bilang seperi ini kepada Akashi seijuuro

.

.

SETELAH SAMPAI

"Ka-san, aku pulang" ucap Kuroko mengetuk pintu

"Iya sebentat tet-chan.(membuka pintu) ara?  
tet-chan pake di antar pacar segala" goda sang ibunya membuat Kuroko hampir berteriak

"Ka-san...pacar?siapa?" ucap Kuroko mencoba menyakal

"Ahh~ Tetsuya. tak perlu malu seperti itu" tambal Akashi menggoda Kuroko yang sedari tadi sudah sangat malu

"Kashi-kun tidak pulang?" sidir Kuroko yang tak kalah pedas seperti biasa

Namun bagi Seijuuro, sifat Kuroko yang ini lah yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan Kuroko Tetsuya sampai saat ini. di saat semua berlomba-lomba untuk menjalin hubungan teman, kawan, kekasih hanya Kuroko Tetsuya saja yang tak mempan dengan pesona bak rengkarnasi raja di masa lalu ini.

"Tet-chan yang sopan" tegur sang ibu masih nyaman menemani mereka berdua

"Maaf, ka-san. Akashi-kun maaf" Kuroko pun segera menundukan kepala iapun sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi sedikit kelewatan

"Haha, tentu saja Tetsuya, ini aku akan pulang kalau begitu Kuroko-san saya mohon pamit"  
berbeda dengan anak berbeda juga dengan sang ibu

.

.

Besoknya~~

Sekolah berlalu seperti biasa, lebih tenang karena seharian Kuroko belum bertemu dengan sang rengkarnasi raja gunting, namun itu tak berlangsung lama sampai

Kring kring kringggggggg

Ternyata hp Tetsuya lah yang berbunyi iapun segera mengangkat telponnya namun anehnya itu adalah nomor privat?  
Nomornya di privvvaattttt? Siapa?

"Moshi moshi?" diangkat juga?

"Apakah ini Kuroko Tetsuya?" Suara bariton lebih berat dari milik Akashi? Namun Kuroko yakin ia tak memiliki kenalan dengan suara ini

"Iya benar? Maaf ini dengan siapa?"

"Saya Akashi Masaomi, ayah dari Akashi seijuuro"

"..." Mendengar kalimat 'ayah dari Akashi seijuuro' tubuhnya tiba-tiba menedang menjadi batu seketika

"Bisakah kita bertemu, ada yang ingin ku katakan"  
Dan tubuh kurokopun semakin tegang ia bahkan tak yakin wajahnya sudah pucat pasi seperti orang mati apa masih normal seperti biasa?

"Te-tentu Akashi-san" ucap Kuroko mencoba untuk menahan suara yang sudah bergetar

"Kalau begitu nanti malam jam 7. supir ku akan menjemputmu di rumah mu. dan jangan sampai Sei tahu" ucap suara bariton semakin tegas

"Baik, Akashi-san"

Tutttt tuuttt tuttttt

Suara terputus sepihak, membuat Kuroko sedikit bernafas lega

'tidak anak tidak ayah. benar benar seenaknya memutuskan'  
ucap Kuroko dalam menghela nafas

.

.

MALAM JAM 7

Kuroko Tetsuya bertemu Akashi Masaomi di restoran yang bisa di bilang berbintang

Suasana klasik, remang remang di temani lampu redup mengindahkan suasana malam itu, dan Kuroko masih tidak mengerti maksud ayah Akashi ingin bertemu dengannya

"Emp~ Ano Akashi-san. Ada apa ingin bertemu dengan saya" ucap Kuroko mencoba sopan walau didepan seorang Akashi yang tidak ia SUKAI?

"Tentu saja untuk membahas pernikahan kalian"

ughhh~

Kuroko yang belum makan ataupun tersedak mendengar pernyataan Akashi Masaomi di depannya matanya seolah bertanya tanya mengapa Kuroko bereaksi seperti itu

"Eng, ano Akashi-san sepertinya anda salah kira" ucap Kuroko mulai meluruskan masalah

"Maksudmu?"

"Saya dan Akashi-kun-" belum selesai Kuroko bicara Masaomi memotong

"Bisakah kau memanggil namanya. Memanggil nama marganya aku jadi sedikit bingung, siapa yang sedang kau panggil Tetsuya"

'Ahhhh~ sama dengan anaknya. Main panggil nama dengan seenak jidat' ucap Kuroko dalam hati

"Ba-baik. saya dan Sei-kun belum pacaran jadi mana mungkin saya menikah dengan Sei-kun" ucap Kuroko mulai malu menyebut nama depan Akashi seijuuro berulang ulang

"Apa?"

"Mengapa anda sangat terkejut?" Kuroko tidak mengerti pengapa ekspresi ayah Akashi bergitu terkejut

"Beberapa waktu kedepan awalnya aku ingin mengenalkannya dengan beberapa anak teman bisnisku, biasanya Sei terima-terima saja. Tapi tiba tiba ia bilang, tidak akan mengikuti acara perjodohan itu lagi. Jadi ku kira Sei sudah punya kekasih dan dia jawab ia, dan ku selidiki"

"Dan anda kira kekasih Se-Sei-kun adalah saya?" ucap Kuroko masih terbatah batah saat menyebut nama Akashi sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang mulai ketara

"Benar" pria berusia didepannya mengangguk kecil

"Maaf Akashi-san. tapi Sei-kun tak pernah meminta saya menjadi kekasihnya. Dia saja yang asal menghakimi saya pacarnya. Tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu persaan saya" tegas Kuroko walau ia tahu yang didepannya adalah seorang Akashi yang jauh lebih hebat dari Akashi yang ia tahu sebelumnya

"Kalau begitu harusnya aku jodohkan saja dia dengan anak rekan bisnisku yang waktu itu" gerutu Akashi Masaomi yang ketara jelas jelas menahan amarah

"Sifat itulah yang menurun pada Sei-kun"

"Apa?"

"Ya sifat yang asal menghakimi anda tanpa anda sadari telah menurun pada Sei-kun"

"Baiklah (menghela nafas), tapi coba pikirkan lagi, bukankah lebih baik Sei ku jodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnisku. Karena disisi lain Tetsuya tidak menyukainya"

"Apakah Akashi-san pernah menanyakan perasaan aka- Sei-kun terlebih dahulu. Tidak kan Akashi-san berfikir bahwa Sei-kun lelah harus mengikuti perjodohan yang hanya untuk keuntungan bisnis, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya? Tidak kan Akashi-san memposisikan diri sebagai Sei-kun?" masaomi sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Kuroko, namun ia juga membenarkan walau ketara sekali ia terngah tersinggung

"Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik walau mereka mencintai Sei-kun atas dasar keuntungan bisnis. Setidaknya mereka mencintainya, sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri tidak mencintai Sei, kurasa tak berhak berbicara seperti itu" tantang Akashi masaomi

"Emp, anda benar" ucap Kuroko mulai memejamkan matanya membuat Akashi Masaomi di depannya sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan Kuroko Tetsuya

"Tapi itu karena Sei-kun tak pernah bertanya?"

"Bertanya? Apa maksudmu?"

 **"bertanya apakah saya mau mencoba untuk mencintainya?**  
 **bertanya apakah saya mau membuka hati untuknya?**  
 **bertanya apakah saya mau memberikan kesempatan untuknya agar kita bisa saling mencintai?**  
 **bertanya apakah ia mau melepaskan semuanya untuk mencintai saya?**  
 **dan bertanya apakah saya membencinya bila ia tetap mencintai saya,** **walau saya tak memilihnya nanti?"**

'Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa Sei menyukai pria muda ini'

"Hmp, kau benar Tetsuya" ucap Akashi Masaomi di depannya dengan senyuman tulus, mungkin Akashi seijuuro akan sewibawa ini saat tersenyum nanti, pikir Kuroko

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja pertemuan ini. nanti akan kuhubungi lagi" ucap pria yang hampir berusia 40 an itu

.

.

Setelah makan malam itu menghabiskan kurang dari 2 jam lebih karena itulah Kuroko diantar supir pribadi Masaomi sampai di rumahnya

JAM 10 DI KEDIAMAN AKASHI

Terdengar suara pintu di buka, dan Akashi Masaomipun sampai dirumah, disambut dengan anak sematawayangnya yang sedang minum teh ditemani dengan berkas berkas penting OSIS dan beberapa berkas perusahaan. Walaupun Akashi Seijuuro masih bersekolah ia tetap membantu di perusaan Akashi Corp agar terbiasa dengan kegiatan perusahan nanti

"Selamat datang kembali ayah" ucap Akashi tanpa memandang siapa yang melangkah. Karena ia sudah sangat hapal langkah sang ayah yang telah menemaninya selama 17 tahun belakangan ini

"Oh Sei. Kau belum tidur?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi selesai. Kopi? Teh?" ucap sang anak menawari sang ayah yang mulai duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan sang anak

"Tidak udah tadi ayah makan di luar jadi tidak usah" ucap sang ayah mulai menyeringai

"Dengan rekan bisnis lagi?" ucap Akashi Seijuuro masih fokus dengan berkas di depannya

"Bukan, dengan Kuroko Tetsuya" seringaian sang ayah semakin lebar

Berkas yang tadi ada di tangan Akashi seijuuro terjatuh begitu saja di meja, otaknya masih memproses jawaban sang ayah.

.

.

 **KUROKO TETSUYA?MAKAN MALAM DENGAN AKASHI MASAOMI, TETSUYA MAKAN MALAM DENGAN AYAH?**  
 **BAGAIMANA BISA?**  
 **MENGAPA?**

Pertanyaan tak kunjung berhenti dari otaknya

"Apa maksud ayah" tiba-tiba mata dwiwarna Akashi mengkilat tajam mengarah pada sang ayah

"Wah wah jangan marah dulu" ucap sang ayah menahan tawa melihat anaknya yang sudah mulai naik darah

"Tadi aku mengajak Tetsuya makan untuk membahas pernikahan kalian nanti setelah lulus" ucap Akashi Masaomi memasang wajah misterius

"Apa? Lalu apa responnya" ucap Akashi sedikit melonggarkan urat tegangnya

"Takkan bisa menebaknya Sei" ucap ayahnya melepas tawa yang sedari tadi di tahannya

"Hmp. Itulah mengapa aku menyukainya. Dia selalu saja di luar perkiraanku" ucap Seijuuro kembali merapihkan berkas yang sempat terjatuh tadi

"Dia menceramahiku" ucap sang ayah dengan nada sedikit mengadu seolah tengah merajuk

"A-apa?" seijuuro terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang di lihatnya

Lalu Akashi Masaomi pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir pertemuannya. Setiap cerita keluar dari mulut sang ayah ekspresi Akashi Seijuuro selalu berubah-ubah membuat Akashi Masaomi sedikit terkejut anaknya bisa membuat ekspresi ekspresi seperti yang telah anaknya lakukan disadari ataupun tanpa di sadari

Lalu setelah semua cerita selesai Akashi seijuuro mengeringai seolah merencanakan sesuatu

"Ayah, weekend ini kau pergi keluar kota bukan?" ucap Akashi seijuuro membuat sang ayah bertanya tanya

"Ya"

"..." dan seringai pun semakin tampak

"Hei jangan tak mau ada kasus aneh aneh" tegas sang ayah

"Tenang saja ayah aku tak akan menculik Tetsuya aku akan membuat dia sendiri yang datang padaku"

"Hehhhhh" ucap sang ayahnya seolah meragukan

"Ayah meragukanku? Lihat saja setelah ayah kembali ayah akan mendapati Tetsuya sebagai menantu"

"Sei?"

"Aku tak akan macam-macam tenang saja" dan seringai sang anak semakin lebar

"Terserah padamu saja Sei. tapi yang pasti ayah tak butuh kata gagal darimu" ucap sang ayah mulai beranjak dari tempat semula

.

.

WEEKENDD~~~~~

Akan ada latihan tambahan, di rumah Akashi namun hanya beberap saja yang di undang

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki -Kagami Taiga

Kise Ryota-Kasamatsu Yukio

Midorima Shintaro-Takao Kazunari

Murasakibara Atsusi-Himuro Tatsuya

Tadinya Momoi Satsuki juga di undang namun sayang Chihiro-senpai sedang sakit jadi ia tak tega meninggalkan sang pacar karena itu ia tak ikut

.

Di pagi hari para Kisedai dan yang lain melakukan latih tading dan yang kalah harus memasak makan siang

.

Kagami, midorima, Kuroko, murasakibara dan himuro

Aomine, takao, Akashi, Kise dan kasamatsu

"Kita harus menang!" entah mengapa Aomine jadi sangat bersemangat

"Ohh, ini akan jadi menarik" Akashi mulai

"Aomine-chii semangat sekaliiii-ssu" kisepun juga menjadi terbakar api semangat sama dengan Aomine

"Ohhhh ayo menangkan pertandingan ini!" kasamatsu mulai mengikuti

"Eh? Bukan begitu, aku gak bisa masak abisnya" ucap Aomine membuat semua yang tadi mulai berdecak kaget di buatnya api semangat Aomine membara karena tak mau masak?

"OIIIII" Kagami mulai kesal melihat tingkah watados sang pacar (WA-jah TA-npa DO-sa)

"Hihihihi shin-chan aku juga tak akan mengalah" ucap takao yang kini berperan menjadi lawan

"Huh~!siapa yang perduli nanodayo" dan sunderenyapun kumat

.

PERTANDINGAN PUN DI MULAI

Pertandingan yang berlangsing hanya 20 menit namun mereka seperti bermain 4 babak dalam pertandingan sungguhan, peluh membanjiri tubuh, wajah pucat pertanda stamina yang terkuras, napas yang mulai sersengal membuat nada nada melodi nyaring derap kaki yang mulai melemah. Pertanda pertandingan tlah selesai

"Aomineeeeee temeeee kau menggunakan gerakan baru lagi! Hah hah hah" ucap Kagami masih mencoba mengatur napas

"Hahaha mau mengalahkanku butuh waktu 100 tahun. Baka!" ucap Aomine mengacak kepala Kagami, Kuroko melihat pemandangan di depannya terdiam. entah mengapa tak ada rasa kesal, marah dan kecewa seperti waktu itu iapun bingung. kepala sedikit di miringkan. tangan menyentuh dada, dan meremahnya apakah ada yang salah dengannya ia jelas jelas melihat kemesraan pujaan hatinya dulu tapi dia tak marah maupun kecewa?

Akashi yang tak sengaja melihat Kuroko meremas dadanya mata Kuroko lurus mengarah pada Kagami dan Aomine yang masih nyaman bercakap cakap riang, Akashi merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kuroko segera mendatanginya.

"Tetsuya, kuharap hari ini tim yang KALAH akan membuatkan sup tofu" ucap Akashi yang sedikit menyindir itu sedikit menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya

"Tenang saja Akashi-kun kami akan membuatkannya, lagi pula aku tidak bisa MASAK. Jadi KU harap Akashi-kun akan MENGHABISKANNYA" ucap Kuroko juga penuh penekanan membuat seringaian Akashi semakin lebar

"Oi Kise!" tiba tiba kasamatsu mendekati Kise yang sedari tadi duduk tak bertenaga karena menggunakan perfect copy sedari pertandingan di mulai

"Ah~ kasamatsu-senpai ssu" ucap Kise dengan senyuman yang jelas jelas sangat di paksakan

"Apa kakimu mulai terasa lagi?" kaki Kise memang pernah cidera dan itu merupakan hal yang fatal bagi pemain basket

"..." namun Kise tidak menjawab hanya mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya intens

"OII!?" kasamatsu mencoba protes karena tak segera di tanggapi

"Muro-chin~" ucap Murasakibara mencoba menarik perhatian Himuro

"Ah? Ada apa Atsushi?" ucap Himuro saat sudah di depan kekasih besarnya itu

"Sepertinya Kise-chin perlu di obati pergelangan kakinya~" ucap Murasakibara dengan nada yang teramat malas

"Ah?" ucap Himuro mengerti, karena ia dulu pernah memijat kaki Murasakibara saat cidera dan itu sangat berefek

"Kise-kun apa kau bisa berjalan?" ucap Himuro mendekat

"Ah~ emp" ucap Kise singkat, membuat Kasamatsu sedikit kesal ia adalah pacarnya namun tak di tanggapi sedangkan Himuro yang entah berantah datang dari mana mendapatkan tanggapan

"Eh? Kise-kun apa cederamu kambuh" tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah berasa di samping kerumunan

Semua yang tak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko sontak terkejut mata membulat sempurna namun Kuroko tidak mengubrisnya ia hanya menatap kaki Kise yang sedang di sentuh oleh himuro kakak sepupu Kagami walau himuro tatsuya dan Kagami taiga seumuran

"Kurokochiiiiiiiii~~~~~" rengek Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko

"Ah? Sesak. Kise-kun" ucap Kuroko mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut sang model

"Hahaha. kalau bisa berbuat seperti itu berarti kau bisa jalan bukan. Setidaknya nanti sore aku akan memijat Kise-kun, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan" ucap himuro melihat tingkah si model

"..." namun sang pacar, Kasamatsu hanya sibuk memperhatikan tapi tak mau ambil pusing, Kise akan di obati, itu saja sudah cukup

.

.

DIDAPUR~~~~~~

"Himuro-san bisa kita memasukan menu sup tofu untuk siang ini" ucap Kuroko sambil mengupas wortel dan sayuran lainnya

"Emp tentu saja" ucap Himuro dengan poker face seperti biasa

Midorima yang sedari tadi mengaduk ngaduk bumbu kaldu dan Kagami yang sedang membantu Kuroko memotong-motong sayuran sedang yang lain tengah bermin basket ringan di luar ada pula yang tengah mandi ada juga yang berada di kamar sedang tidur atau lebih tepatnya termenung?

"Hmp ano Kagami-kun?" ucap Kuroko

"Ada apa?" ucap Kagami masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya

"Kau sudah baikan dengan Aomine-kun?" ucap Kuroko masih dengan nada datar yang sama

"Ahh~ emp" ucap Kagami dengan sedikit tampak semburat merah di pipi

.

.

.

FLASHBACK~~~~~

Tut tut tut terdengar suara pertanda sambungan dimatiakan sepihak

"Aominechi? itu kagamichi yang menelepon?" ucap Kise yang tengah memilah milah baju untuk di kenakan

"Ah emp" ucapnya singkat tak mau mengambil pusing

"Apa? Aominechi tak bilang akan mengikuti kerja sampingan di sini-ssu?" ucap Kise mulai memasang wajah horor namun tak di tanggap serius oleh Aomine yang sudah terbiasa dengan semua sandiwara Kise

"Mana mungkin aku bilang kan" ucap Aomine singkat membuat tanda tanya besar. Kenapa?

"Kenapa-ssu?" dengan polosnya Kise bertanya namun Aomine hanya menggaruk kepala dan bilang bawa

"Ya karena aku mengambil kerja sampingan ini untuk memberinya hadiah. kemarin saat kami pulang ia melihat jam tangan yang cukup merogoh kocek. jadi aku mengambil kerja sampingan ini, kerja sampingan menjadi model. kurasa tidak buruk juga"

"Tapi tetap saja-ssu, itu akan membuat Kagamichi salah sangka kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Aomineciiiiiii" rengek Kise membuat telinga sapa saja yang mendengarnya bisa mendadak tuli

"Wakattaaaaa (baikklaahhhh) cukup dengan menjelaskan saja bukan!"

.

.

Besoknya

Aomine mencari Kagami sedari tadi namun tak menemukannya kekelas kantin taman sekolah belakang sekolah sampai ia tanpa sengaja melihat Akashi yang sedang manarik tangan Kuroko. dan ia pun tersadar akan satu tempat terakhir yang pasti di tempati sang pacar saat ini

Atap sekolah

"Oi Kagami!" teriak Aomine melempar kotak tepat setelah ia meneriaki nama sang pacar dan membuat Kagami terbelalak kaget, namun ia tetap bisa menerima kotak yang tadi telah di lempar oleh kekasihnya

"Bagaimana?"

"Udah buka aja" tegas Aomine, di turuti oleh Kagami yang mulai membuka kotak tadi matanya terbelalak kembali tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat

"Ini?!" ucap Kagami memandang Aomine masih dengan mata yang tengah membulat sempurna

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya" ucap Aomine

"Aku membelinya 2 jadi pasangan" ucap Aomine berbicara sangat enteng seolah bukan hal besar

"Ta-tapi inikan mahal, kau membeli 2?"

"Huhhh~ aku kerja sampingan di tempat Kise" ucap Aomine ringan

"Eh? Kise?"

"Ya, beberapa waktu belakangan aku kerja sampingan sebagai model pakaian olahraga di tempat Kise. Karena itu aku sering pulang bersamanya belakangan ini kau tak bisa menghubungiku pun itu penyebabnya. jadi-" ucap Aomine sudah di potong oleh Kagami

"Maaf!"

"Ehh?"

"Telah berfikir yang tidak tidak maaf!" tegas Kagami memejam kan mata dengan membukuk 45 derajat membuat Aomine segera menghampirinya

"Oi! sudah, lagi pula aku juga yang salah tidak memberi tahumu" ucap Aomine mulai menarik tangan Kagami mendekat, untuk semua siswa dan siswi sudah pada masuk kelas dalam artian mereka sedang membolos perlajaraan saat ini

"Jadi berhentilah berfikir yang tidak tidak Bakagami, karna setelah ini bersiaplah dengan hukumanmu" ucap Aomine mulai menampakan seringai mesumnya

"Oiiii! Ahomineee" tak terima hanya ia yang disalahkan

FLASHBACK END~~~~

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Fanfik ini adalah fanfik pertama saya (^_^,,)jadi, mohon bimbingannya Terima kasih yang sudah menfollow,memfavorit (^3^)dan mereview (^-^)**

 **Langsung saja, kembali ke fanfikkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan siang selesai Himuropun keluar memanggil mereka, namun hanya Kasamatsu senpai saja yang belum datang.

Kise tentu saja khawatir, ia hendak menjemput sang pacar. Namun, Himuro bilang kalau Kuroko sudah menemuinya sekarang jadi, Kise mengurungkan niatnya .

.

.

Ueghhh ueghhhhh ugeeeehhhhh!

Terdengar suara seseorang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya

Tok tok tok

"Kasamatsu-san? apa anda baik baik saja?" ucap Kuroko mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Aghh ya, Sebentar Kuroko aku ke sana" ucap Kasamatsu, menyalakan air washtaffel kamar mandi

Pintu di buka perlahan, lalu munculah orang yang tak jauh berbeda tingginya dengan Kuroko, wajah yang dulu tegas tanpa tergoyahkan kini sedikit pucat dengan keringat yang masih mengalir.

"Ano? Kasamatsu-san apakah anda baik-baik saja?" ucap Kuroko tampak khawatir.

"Ah ya sebentar" Kuroko yang masih mematung di tengah ruangan, melihat Kasamatsu merogoh tas. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat sakit kepala, mual dan obat tidur. Ia meminum 3 pil langsung bahkan sebelum makan.

Bagaimana Kuroko bisa mengetahui semua obat-obatan yang tadi diminum? Karena ia juga memilikinya.

"Ayo" ucap Kasamatsu mulai menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunan.

Merekapun sampai di ruang makan, Kise sedikit terkejut dengan pacarnya yang tampak sangat pucat?

Apa karena ia tadi mengabaikannya?

Tapi ia sedang mengambek?

Bukankah itu hal biasa?

Semua sudah duduk rapih di bangkunya masing-masing, Kuroko sangat senang saat itu.

Kenapa?

Karena Akashi-kun berjanji akan membelikan vanilla sake kesukaannya, bila di dalam menu makan siang kali ini, ada sop tofu yang telah Akashi minta.

.

.

Semua makan dengan lahap, sore hari merekapun melakukan pertandingan seperti pagi. Namun Kise tidak main lama, hanya 5-10 menit.

Ia yang sedari siang ingin berbicara dengan sang pacar selalu tak menemukan waktu yang tepat. Sedangkan wajah sang pacar sudah semakin pucat.

.  
.

Kali ini yang memasak adalah tim yang menang karena itu Akashi, Himuro, Kagami di bantu Kuroko memasak. Walau Kuroko hanya bisa memotong saja

Hari sudah semakin sore dan makan malam telah selesai, semua masih melakukan aktifitas masing-masing

Sedang Kuroko masih dengan anteng meminum vanilla sake yang telah di belikan oleh Akashi tadi dan ada 2 lagi di kulkas

"Akashi-kun arigato" ucap Kuroko masih meminum vanilla sake yang sangat di rindukannya

"Hah ya" ia tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya berterima kasih padanya, tidak lain hanya karena minuman yang telah ia berikan itu

"Tapi ingat jangan meminumnya terus menerus"

"Emp" ucap Kuroko menyanggupi keinginan Akashi

Ditempat Kasamatsu

tiba tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?"

"..." Namun tak ada jawaban

"Kise" ucap Kasamatsu membuka pintu dan di dapati kekasihnya yang muram seharian ini tengah berdiri di depan ruangannya, tanpa berucap sepatah katapun

"Hahhh~ masuklah" ucap Kasamatsu tak mau ambil pusing

Kisepun masuk ke kamar namun, yang ia dapati pertama adalah meja yang penuh dengan buku pelajaran serta obat-obatan

buku pelajaran?

tentu saja karena Kasamatsu Yukio sudah kelas 3 SMA Kaijo tentu saja ia harus belajar untuk ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk kuliah, tapi ia masih mau menyempatkan waktu menemani sang pacar memenuhi undangan, sang teman pacarnya

kisepun mulai tak enak hati

"Ka-samatsu-senpai ano-ssu" Kise mulai duduk di pinggir Kasur menghadap meja belajar sedang Kasamatsu yang mulai duduk kembali, membelakangi Kise

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu, apa sudah baikan?" ucap Kasamatsu masih fokus dengan buku-buku contoh soal ujian, di depannya namun sungguh ia bertanya dengan serius dan khawatir

"Ah emp. senpai~" ucap Kise mulai memberanikan diri

"Apa?"

"Maaf-ssu" ucapan Kise sukses membuat Kasamatsu membalikan tubuhnya

"Mengapa kau minta maaf, Kise?" Tegas sang pacar

"Habis, senpai sedang sibuk-sibuk dengan ujian-ssu, tapi aku malah meminta senpai menemaniku dengan acara seperti ini-ssu. Senpai sampai meminum obat-obat seperti ini. Ma-maaf-ssu"

BUKKKK

"Aghhhhh, senpaiiii~" ucap Kise merasakan dirinya di tendang kuat. sampai tubuhnya sudah tersungkur ke tengah kasur

"Kiseee! aku yang mau menemani, mengapa kau yang repot. mau ku tendang!"

"Mo~ senpai sudah menendangku-ssu!" Rengek Kise merasakan punggungnya sangat nyeri

Kasamatsu yang mulai berjongkok di depan Kise yang tengah tersungkur berkata dengan sangat lembut

"Kau itu dari dulu suka menahan semuanya sendiri, bukan? Sekarang sudah ada aku, jadi tak perlu sungkan untuk merepotkanku" ucapnya menyentuh pipi Kise

 **Bukan karena tangan hangat itu menyentuh pipi**

 **Bukan karena posisinya yang tengah berada di depan Kise**

 **Bukan karena tatapan hangat yang tengah di berikannya**

 **Tapi, karena kalimat yang tadi di lontarkannya**

 **Mampu membuat seluruh tembok pertahannyan sang pacar**

 **Mampu meluluhkan seluruh macam topeng yang dimiliki**

 **Mampu membuang semua keistimewaannya**

 **Mampu menelanjanginya dengan tatapan bahwa**

 **Ia hanya Kise Ryota**

 **Bukan Kise yang super model**

 **Bukan Kise yang bercita-cita menjadi pilot**

 **Bukan juga, Kise yang merupakan anggota KISEDAI**

 **Hanya Kise Ryota siswa SMA Teiko yang kini**

 **Menjalin hubungan dengannya**

"Senpaiiiii~" Rengeknya langsung memeluk sang pacar

"OIIII, Ahoooooo nanti kakimu terkilir lagi. Aku juga harus meneruskan belajarku"

"Padahal tadi senpai menendangku, bukan terkilir lagi tapi, patah jadi dua ini badan-ssu" Gerutu Kise berbisik

"HAHHH~" Tampaknya sang pacarpun masih bisa mendengarnya

"Ahhhh bukan apa-apa-ssu. Kasamatsu-senpai mau kubantu?"

"Hah?"

"Gini-gini, aku urutan ke 7 se SMA Teiko-ssu" mencoba duduk di kasur seperti pertama kali ia datang

"Nanti saja. Sekarang kau istirahat. nanti kalau aku membutuhkan bantuanmu AKU AKAN MEMBELAHMU MENJADI DUA. baru membangunkanmu"  
ucap Kasamatsu masih fokus dengan buku di depan nya

"Kasamatsu-senpaiiiii hidoiii-ssuuuu"

"Sudah kau tidurlahhh"

"Senpai juga-ssu!" ucap Kise tiba-tiba ia menarik baju Kasamatsu hingga, Kasamatsu terjatuh di kasur bersebelahan dengannya

"OIII KISEEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" ucap Kasamatsu mencoba bangun dari pelukan maut, sang pacar

"Ehhh~ senpai juga butuh istirahat bukan-ssu" ucap Kise merendahkan Suaranya, dengan tangan masih memeluk sang pacar. Masih mencoba untuk bangun

Kasamatsu pun mengalah, memang ada benarnya apa yang di ucapkan sang model yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Beberapa waktu ini ia sudah kurang istirahat, sangat terlihat dari wajah lelahnya yang selalu ia coba tutupi .

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan jam pun menunjukan pukul 7 lewat

Tiba-tiba Akashi meminta semua untuk berkumpul. Awalnya Himuro hendak membangunkan Kise dan Kasamatsu, namun Akashi mencegahnya. Ia lebih tahu kondisi mereka berdua, tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti rencana sang Akashi kali ini, maka akashi melewatkannya.

"Oi Akashi, untuk apa kita berkumpul nanodayo?" ucap Midorima yang sedari tadi sudah berada di ruang tengah bersama Akashi

"Eh? Shin-chan sudah ada disini?" ucap Takao datang dengan wajah, yang tampak seperti habis bangun tidur

"Takao! Kau habis dari mana saja? Bukannya aku perduli aku hanya bertanya nanodayo"

"Ehh~ Shin-chan merindukanku. Kawaiii~" Goda sang pacar

"BAKAOOOO! Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan lucky itemku untuk besok nanodayo" Midorima membenarkan kaca mata yang tak turun, menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya

"Berisik kalian. Bisakah diam" ucap Akashi yang mulai jengkel, dengan kemesraan teman se klubnya itu? kemesraan? ehhhhhh~ /(0 0)\

.  
.

10 menit kemudian merekapun sudah berkumpul semua di ruang tengah Akashi, yang notabennya seperti sangat amat luasss~

"Jadi tinggal menunggu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mengabsen satu persatu

"Aku disini. Akashi-kun"

"WAHHH, Tetsu/Kuroko!" ucap Kagami dan Aomine hampir bersamaan. Sepasang kekasih yang amat kompak bukan...hihihi (^/^)

"Kau telat Tetsuya" menatap Kuroko yang berada di belakangnya

"Sejak kapan kau disana Tetsu?" ucap Aomine mencoba tenang

"Sedari tadi. Huh~" ucap Kuroko berbohong karena jelas-jelas ia menghela napas kecil tadi, pertanda ia habis berlari

"..." Akashi yang tidak bersuara, membalikan tubuh, menghadap Kuroko dengan tatapan dwiwarna yang mengkilat sempurna. Membuat Kuroko harus menelan ludah, selangkah demi selangkah Akashi terus mendekati Kuroko semua orang yang berada di ruangan pun tak bisa melewatkan drama, yang tengah berlangsung. Sampailah jarak kuroko dan akashi tak lebih dari 5 cm

dekkkkaaatttttt sangatttt dekatttt!

"A-aka-" tiba-tiba Akashi langsung melumat bibir kuroko, dari jilatan sampai lumatan. Tubuh kuroko yang tak mampu melawan, sangkin kagetnya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Kagami dan Aomine, hanya melongo di buatnya

Himuro menutup mulutnya karena malu dan terkejut,

Murasakibara tak lagi memakan snacknya,

Takao hanya bisa terkikik menahan geli melihat kuroko

Dan kacamata Midorima retak seribu...

Ciuman panas, dari jilatan hingga lumatan membuat semua yang melihat tak kalah tegang melihatnya. ciuman yang di dominasi Akashi tentunya, membuat Kuroko terbelalak,

Sudah hampir 5 menit mereka berpangutan dan kuroko pun kehabisan napas, mulai meremas baju akashi semakin keras, pertanda sang lawan di depan sudah tak sanggup lagi

Akashipun melepas ciuman panasnya, walau pada dasarnya, itu hanya ciuman sepihak. Kuroko pun tersungkur jatuh karena lemas

"Hahhh hahhh hahhhh~" ucap kuroko tak mampu lagi berdiri, ia hanya duduk bertumpu dengan lulut karena lemas

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena terlambat Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mulai menghapus saliva di sudut bibirnya

"A-Akashi-kun!" Mencoba menahan kesal walau wajahnya sudah teramat merah

"Tapi, kurasa kau harus bersyukur. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu cara berciuman yang lebihhhh dari 5 menit. Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mulai melangkah ke sofa membiarkan Kuroko yang masih terduduk lemas

'Aku aku akuuu akan membalasnyaaa!' ucap Kuroko mulai menghapus saliva di bibirnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, semburat merah di pipipun sudah tidak ketara lagi

"Kau tak akan bisa membalasku Tetsuya" balas Akashi terdengar jauh di sana

"Te-Tetsu kau baik-baik saja" ucap Aomine mencoba menarik Kuroko untuk segera berdiri

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun bisa duluan ada yang ku lupakan tadi" ucap Kuroko berbohong padahal, ia hanya ingin menambil vanilla shake untuk membuat Akashi kesal

"Ba-baiklah" ucap Kagami dan Aomine mulai melangkah mendekati sofa tempat berkumpul semuanya

"Tetsuya kau mau kemana"

"Ada yang kulupakan, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko mulai membalikkan badan

"Kutunggu 1 menit, jangan terlambat" tegas Akashi

Tentu saja Akashi, tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanya. Hukuman berarti hukuman,dan Kuroko pun tak mau di beri hukuman seperti tadi. Lalu ia berlari dan segera kembali, dengan vanilla sake yang sudah di tangan membuat salah satu alis Akashi naik. Lalu Kuroko duduk di samping takao

"Apa itu?" ucap Akashi sedikit tidak suka, dengan apa yang di bawa Kuroko. Tentu saja, karena Kuroko mengabaikan larangannya agar tidak meminum vanilla sake terus menerus

"Vanilla sake Akahi-kun tidak lihat" acuh Kuroko, masih merasa kesal dengan Akashi. Tampak jelas dengan nadanya yang dingin

"Oi Akashi, untuk apa kita kau kumpulkan di sini" ucap Aomine tak sabaran

"Hahh~ (menghela napas dengan kasar) untuk bermain ou sama game" ucap Akashi dengan seringai seram, pertanda rencana tersembunyi sudah di mulai.

.

.

Semua yang berada di ruangan mulai sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang di ucapkan Akashi

 **Ou sama game** adalah permainan dengan tongkat atau benda yang di beri nomor serta satu benda/tongkat di beri warna pertanda ia yang menjadi ou sama(raja). Perintah raja adalah mutlak tak boleh di langgar apapun sebabnya.

"OU SAMA WA DAREEEE ?(siapakah yang menjadi rajaa?)" ucap semua orang mengambil sumpit yang di beri nomor dan warna

"Hahahah aku yang menjadi rajaaa" ucap Aomine membuat semua yang di ruangan langsung meilatnya

Aomine mencoba menebak nomor yang ada di tangan teman-temannya. Ia melihat no Akashi, hendak menyebutkan ehhhhhhh Akashi langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh, membuat Aomine mengurungkan niatannya

"No 7 (Kagami), cium aku" ucap Aomine membuat Kagami dan semua yang ada di ruangan sangat terkejut

Kuroko membulatkan mata, melihat Kagami tiba-tiba berdiri menghampiri aomine yang masih terduduk.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya panas, melihat langsung Kagami mencium orang lain, di depan matanya.

Lalu tanpa melihat adegan Kagami dan Aomine, ia hanya menutup wajahnya dengan poni mencoba menghilangkan pandangan dari mereka berdua, karena mengingatkan ciumannya dengan Akashi tadi

"Sudah cukup" tiba-tiba suara Akashi memecah keheningan

Memaksa Kagami dan Aomine menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"Nanti di lanjut oke~" bisik Aomine menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Kagami

"A!AHOMINE!" ucap Kagami mulai menghapus saliva di bibirnya

"..." Kuroko tidak lagi memandang mereka, ia hanya meminum vanilla sake lebih cepat, hingga terkesan sedang terburu buru

"Ayo main lagi" ucap Takao mulai mengambil sumpit dan merapihkannya kembali

"OU SAMA WA DAREEEEEEE?" ucap semua menarik sumpit

"Aku menjadi raja" ucap Kuroko datar

"Lalu apa perintahmu, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi menyeringai seolah dia lah yang menjadi raja

"Hmppp selama permainan aku ingin duduk di pangkuan no 9 (Aomine)" ucap Kuroko sangat datar,sedang semua yang berada di ruangan tak kalah kaget dengan perintah Aomine tadi. Namun Aomine hanya biasa-biasa saja begitu pula dengan Kagami. Karena bagi Kuroko, Aomine seperti kakaknya sendiri begitupun sebaliknya

Namun di sisi lain, Kuroko juga ingin duduk di pangkuan aomine agar Kagami tidak berciuman lagi dengan Aomine, karena ada dia di pangkuan Aomine. Akashipun tahu itu

"Eh?" Aomine melihat Akashi, yang tengah memandanginya dengan aura hitam yang semakin mencekam membuat Aomine panas dingin

Namun Kuroko hanya asik meminum vanilla sake tanpa memusingkan kelakuan Akashi yang sedari dulu memang menyebalkan

"OU SAMA WA DAREEEEE?"

"hihihi aku yang menjadi raja" ucap Takao enteng, lalu ia langsung menatap Midorima yang tengah membenarkan kaca matanya

"Lalu apa perintahmu Takao-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar dengan nada sama datarnya dengan wajah

"Hmp aku mau no 6 (Midorima)jawab jujur. Bila harus memilih? Siapa yang lebih penting, lucky item mu atau aku? hihihihi" pertanyaan Takao sukses memecahkan kaca mata Midorima. Untuk kesekian kalinya pecah dalam 1 hari ini. Berapa banyak cadangan kaca mata Midorima yang di bawa sebenarnya?

"K-kau nanodayo" ucap midorima sangat amat pelang hampir seperti berbisik. Namun cukup terdengar oleh Takao, dan itu cukup membuatnya terkiki kegirangan

"OU SAMA WA DAREEEEE"

Lalu tiba-tiba aura hitam menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Semua tahu bahwa raja iblis telah bangkittttt, dan akhirnya AKASHI SEIJUUURO lah muncul sebagai raja

"La-lalu apa perintahmu Akashi" ucap Midorima keringat dingin

"Hmp, aku ingin Tetsuya, menciumku lebih dari 5 menit" ucap Akashi dengan seringai iblisnya, cukup membuat Kuroko tersedak dan kaca Midorima retak sampai ke bingkai-bingkainya

"..." Kuroko masih belum beranjak dari pangkuan Aomine

"Perintah raja adalah mutlah Tetsuya"

"Boleh aku bertanya Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko mulai menatap Akashi

"Apa Tetsuya"

"Setiap perintah tidak boleh di tarik bukan?"

"Emp" Akashi membenarkan

.  
.

Lalu Kurokopun mulai melangkah, dengan amat sangat pelan ke tempat di mana akashi duduk. Lalu ia berlulut di depan Akashi.

Akashi hanya memandang kuroko dengan seringaiannya, lalu Kuroko pun memperaktekan apa yang beberapa waktu lalu Akashi ajarkan padanya

Kuroko menjilat leher Akashi, ehhhh? bukan bibir tapi leher!

Akashi yang terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Kuroko. Mulai menyadarkan diri

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegasnya dengan mata yang masih membulat

"Mencium Akashi-kun"

"Di leher?"

"Akashi-kun tidak pernah bilang di bibir bukan, yang penting aku mencium Akashi-kun lebih dari 5 menit" ucap Kuroko membuat Akashi mengerti pertanyaan sebelumnya, yang Kuroko utarakan

 **Perintah Akashi yang hanya meminta Kuroko untuk menciumnya tanpa menentukan dimana Kuroko harus mencium Akashi. Berarti Kuroko mencium di leher pun sah-sah saja**

"Hahah, baiklah kalau begitu lanjutkan" ucap Akashi mulai menatap Kuroko kembali dengan mata dwiwarna Akashi yang mengkilat, membuat kesan aneh pada Kuroko, gugup? terpesona? atauuuu?

Lalu Kuroko pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya,

 **Awalnya dari jilatan, kemudian mencium leher akashi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.**

 **Menggigit kecil, lalu di jilatnya lagi**

 **Sampai kiss mark ke merahan terbentuk**

 **Semakin lama semakin keras gigitan pada leher Akashi**

 **Tangan Akashi yang sedari tadi memeluki tubuh Kuroko**

 **Tak menghalangi kegiatan Kuroko yang masih saja menciumi**

 **Disana sini sibuk membuat tanda kepemilikan pada leher sang Raja**

"Lebih keras~, Tetsuya" desah Akashi membisikan sangat pelan, hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya

Membuat Kuroko semakin keras menggigit leher Akashi, sampai pada Kuroko yang membenamkan wajahnya pada dada dan bahu Akashi. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan ikut terdiam

Melihat Kuroko Tetsuya, yang begitu polos sangat menikmati menggigit dan mencium leher seorang Akashi (0/0)

"Ada apa Tetsuya mengapa berhenti?" Akashi mulai menarik lembut surai Kuroko ke belakang, membuat Kuroko harus menengadah

"Sudah lebih dari 5 menit" ucap Kuroko mulai berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan sang Akashi

Lalu Kurokopun kembali terduduk di pangkuan Aomine

Namun, ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko setelahnya?

Wajahnya terus tertunduk, poninya tak mau pergi dan terus menutupi wajah

Tanpa suara hanya mengikuti alur permainan

.

.

Di sisi Kuroko

Saat ia kembali duduk di pengkuan Aomine Ia melihat jelas kiss mark yang telah ia buat, pada leher sang Akashi Seijuuro Tampak jelas warna merah ke unguan, bentuk giginya tercetak jelas pada leher sang Akashi dan ada beberapa yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Tapi mengapa melihat Akashi dengan begitu banyak kiss mark yang ia buat .

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, bukan lagi karena Kagami tapi karena

 **Akashi?**

 **Mengapa?**

 **Wajahnya memanas?**

 **sama seperti dulu,**

 **Jantungnya tak mau diam?**

 **sama seperti dulu,**

 **Kepalnya tak mau berhenti memilirkan Akashi?**

 **sama seperti dulu,**

 **Saat ia masih menyukai Kagami?**

 **Apa kini ia sudah menyukai akashi?**

.

 **Tapi bila Akashi hanya di jadikan pelariannya, tanpa di sadari bagaimana?**

.

Lalu setelah permainan selesai.

Semua melakukan aktifitas masing-masing, ada yang sedang bermain sogi (Akashi dan Midorima), ada yang sedang menonton TV, ada yang sedang di dapur (Himuro dan Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kagami) sedangkan Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya. Karena merasa lelah ia hendak segera tertidur

Namun sayang, wajahnya yang panas masih tak mau hilang, kepalanya terus dipenuhi oleh Akashi dan matanya yang berat memaksa ia terus segera menemukan kasur

BRUKKKK

Terdengar hantaman cukup keras, membuat semua terkejut Akashi yang paling cepat merespon. Sedangkan yang lain, masih bertanya-tanya suara apa itu?

Akashi berlari untuk mendatangi ruangan pertama. Ia mulai semakin mempercepat larinya sampai ia tersadar, pintu ruangan itu terbuka setengah

"Tet-" belum sempat ia berkeliling ke dalam ruangan

Ia sudah menemukan tubuh Kuroko yang tersungkur di depan kasur tanpa sempat menyentuh Kasur

"Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi menggema ke seluruh ruangan, membuat semua segera berlari mendatangi ruangan Kuroko

"Ak-kashi-kun? Ba-" ucap Kuroko tersadar tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukang sang Akashi

"Jangan bicara dulu. Sepertinya kau demam" ucap Akashi mulai mengangkat tubuh Kuroko

'Ringan? Ringan sekali, untuk ukuran siswa SMA' ucap Akashi dalam hati

"Oi Akashi ada apa? Eh?" Midorima datang paling awal di susul dengan yang lain

Tepat setelah Akashi meletakkan tubuh Kuroko di kasur

"Tetsuya demam, Shintaro. Kau ambil obat di dapur dan Tatsuya-san bisa buatkan air hangat. Daiki, Taiga pecahkan es untuk mengompres Tetsuya" perintah Akashi dan mereka semua langsung bergegas

"Ehhh~ Kuro-chin baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit? Ini ku berikan maibo rasa vanilla, tapi satu ajah ya~" ucap Murasakibara cukup terdengar oleh Kuroko

"Hanya pusing, terima kasih Murasakibara-kun" ucap Kuroko mulai menaikan selimutnya di bantu oleh Takao. Sedang Akashi masih setia menemani di sisi Kuroko tanpa bersuara

.

.

SETELAH SEMUA BERKUMPUL KEMBALI

"Minum obat dulu" ucap Akashi mulai menopang tubuh Kuroko, membuat Kuroko bersandar pada dada bidang Akashi dan Kuroko pun menyadarinya. Ia meminum obat nya tanpa protes seperti biasa

Lalu kembali tertidur

"Kalian kembalilah" 2 kata yang mempu membubarkan para maniak bola basket di depannya dan Akashi mulai mengelus surai baby blue Kuroko, memudahkannya untuk terlelap

Akashi yang sedikit menyalahkan dirinya. Mungkin karena dirinya juga Kuroko sakit. Sepertinya dirinya sudah kelewat batas untuk kali ini. Bila besok Kuroko masih demam ia akan membawa kuroko kerumah sakit

"Tetsuya, apa sekarang kau membenciku?" gumam Akashi masih asik dengan surai baby blue Kuroko, memandang lekat wajah sang pujaan hati yang tengah terlelap

"Empp" jawab Kuroko sedikit menggeleng, menidakkan pertanyaan Akashi. mendapat jawaban, Akashi sangat terkejut, ternyata Kuroko belum juga terlelap

"Akashi-kun bisakah temani aku sampai aku terlelap" bisik Kuroko masih dengan mata terpejam

"Hmp tentu" ucap Akashi mulai merangkul tubuh Kuroko

"Aku mencitaimu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi membisikan Kuroko dengan sangat pelan

"Aku juga~" Jawaban singkat hampir seperti gumaman, membuat Akashi tak kalah terkejutnya. Entah mau berapa kali, Kuroko selalu mengejutkannya.  
Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, tercetak jelas saat Akashi memandang wajah tidur Kuroko

.

.

Besoknya, saat Kuroko terbangun ia melihat Akashi masih memeluknya, wajah merah padam pun mulai ketara jelas. Walau ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa. Namun matanya jelas-jelas menggambarkan keterkejutan

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat leher Akashi yang terekspos jelas

Memperlihatkan kiss mark yang kemarin dirinya sendiri buat

Entahlah, apa kini ia sedang malu karena melihat tanda yang ia buat Sendiri, atau dia merasa bersalah. Karena, telah melukai seseorang yang belakangan ini membuat jantungnya tak mau berhenti

Karena itu, ia pun mulai bangkit melepaskan pelukan sang Akashi lalu pergi. Pergi? Kemana?

.

.

Ternyata Kuroko mengambil P3K di dapur, mengingat semalam.

Ia baru sadar bahwa kamarnya berserakan barang-barang, seperti kain basah, baskom dengan air dan beberapa bungkus obat-obatan

'Apa semalam aku demam?' gumamnya dalam hati

'Eh? Apa Akashi-kun mengompresku semalaman?' Lanjutnya mulai memperhatikan Akashi dengan baju yang tampak sedikit berantakan,  
rambut yang tak serapih biasanya dan posisi tidur yang Kuroko yakin sangat tidak nyaman, wajah kuroko pun menjadi semakin merah

'Ahhhh? Apakah panasku belum turun?' gumamnya dalam hati menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang tengah memerah padam dengan poni

'Lalu mengapa hanya memikirkan Akashi-kun saja wajahku mulai terasa panas. Akhhh' entah mengapa gumamannya sendiri membuatnya kesal

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi

Akashipun terbangun dengan tanpa Kuroko Tetsuya di pelukannya. Membuatnya sedikit panik, namun saat ia hendak mencari Kuroko tanpa sadar ia melihat cermin dan tampak leher jenjangnya sudah terbalut perban dengan rapih dan ia yakin hanya kuroko lah yang berani menyentuhnya tanpa ijin.

Lalu iapun bisa sedikit tenang, setidaknya ia rasa demam Kuroko sudah turun, kalau tidak bagaimana Kuroko bisa membalut perbannya sedemikian rapihnya.

di lapangan basket, Kagami dan Aomine sedang memulai permainan One To One, lalu Kuroko berdiri di samping lapangan dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan

"Oh, Kuroko kah?" ucap Kagami mulai menghentikan permainannya

"Ohayo Kagami-kun, Ohayo Aomine-kun"

"OOO Tetsu, bagaimana ke adaanmu? Sudah baikan?" ucap Aomine di menyusul Kagami, yang sudah berada di samping lapangan

"Emp, berkat semuanya" ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang flatttt abisss

"Oiya, Kagami-kun bisa kah kita bicara sebentar" ucap Kuroko yang menatap Kagami

"Oh ya tentu" ucap Kagami memandang Aomine, seolah meminta ijin dan Aomine pun hanya mengangguk. Pertanda di ijinkan

.

Setelah meraka berada di halaman belakang

"Oh Kuroko, kau ingin bicara apa?" ucap Kagami mulai memecah kesunyian

"..." namun Kuroko masih belum berbicara, ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana

"Oiya selamat ya" ucap kagami dengan senyum polosnya

"Eh?" Kuroko tak mengerti mengapa Kagami memberinya ucapan selamatpun hanya memiringkan kepalanya

"Eh? Bukankah kau sudah berpacaran dengan Akashi?" ucapan Kagami sungguh sangat membuat Kuroko terkejut

"Eh?"

"Ehhh? jangan, ehhh doang? Benar apa enggak" ucap Kagami mulai protes dengan respon Kuroko yang hanya mengatakan dengan kepala bingung seperti itu

"Habis aku tidak berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar, seperti sedang membicarakan hal biasa

"Eh?"

"Jujur, dulu aku menyukai Kagami-kun-"

"EH? EHHHHHH" teriak Kagami mulai membuat Kuroko sedikit kesal

"Dulu!Kagami-kun. Responmu sangat menyebalkan" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah yang sedikit di tekukan

"Oiya tadi kau bilang dulu bukan? Lalu siapa yang sekarang kau sukai?" ucap Kagami seolah sudah memiliki jawaban

"Akashi? Jadi sekarang kau menyukai Akashi?" ucap Kagami membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban nya keluar dari mulut kagami, yang dapat di bilang super tidak peka

"Aku tidak menyukai Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko berbohong. Iapun sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang ia berikan

"A-akashi?" ucap Kagami dengan wajah seperti sedang terkejut dan ketakutan di saat yang bersamaan

"Ka-kagami-k-"

"Tetsuya, ikut aku" Perintah Akashi, dengan nada teramat dingin. Membuat kuroko langsung membalikan tubuhnya melihat Akashi sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, namun ada yang tampak berbeda dengannya mata dwiwarna akashi kini tampak dingin. Wajahnya tak lagi menampakkan keistimewaan untuk Kuroko.

Sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali ia berlatih sangat keras dulu dan Kuroko sadar akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Akashi dan Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Kagami seorang diri

Entah mengapa setelah itu mereka berdua tak pernah berbicara sekalipun, Sampai di terima kabar bahwa...

.  
 **.**

 **Akashi akan pidah sekolah ke luar negeri.**

 **Eh? lalu siapa yang menjadi kapten basket di SMA Teiko?**

 **Mengapa sangat mendadak?**

 **Semenjak Kuroko berbicara dengan Kagami waktu itu.**

 **Akashi tak pernah berbicara dengan kuroko?**

 **Apa Akashi mendengar ucapan Kuroko waktu itu?**

"Oi, Tetsu apa kau dengar Akashi minggu ini akan pindah sekolah" ucap Aomine mendekati Kuroko, yang sedang duduk di bangku samping lapangan

"Ehh?" pantas saja, belakangan ini Kuroko jarang meilhat akashi di lapangan.

Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba bukan kah sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan?

Apa karena ucapannya waktu itu?

"Oi Tetsu jangan melamunnn" ucap Aomine tersinggung karena di cuekin

"Ah? Maaf Aomine-kun" Lalu tanpa terduga orang yang di tunggu-tunggu pun menapakan diri di lapangan.

Namun Akashi tidak berpakaian basket,ia masih memakai seragam sekolah. Wajahnya menatap lurus pada pelatih,namun kuroko menatap Akashi tanpa berkedip. Setelah Akashi bertemu pelatih ia pun menemui Midorima seperti memberikan sesuatu, menu latihan kedepan?

Lalu tanpa sadar kaki Kuroko melangkah mendekati mereka

"Aka-" Belum selesai berbicara, Akashi sudah melewati Kuroko, mengabaikan keberadaannya, seolah memang kuroko tidak ada? Eh?

Walau keberadaan kuroko memang tipis, namun akashi selalu bisa menemukannya, tetapi kali ini sudah dapat di pastikan Akashi mengabaikannya, membuat Kuroko mematung tanpa berbalik mengejar Akashi sampai pada Akashi hilang di balik pintu.

 **"Akashi-kun?"**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya Kuroko sering sulit tidur, tubuh Kuroko yang awalnya lemah malah semakin lemah. Rasa bersalah seolah tak mau meninggalkannya. Walau pikiran sedang kacau namun kegiatan seorang siswa di SMA Teiko, mengharuskan ia berangkat sekolah.  
Awalnya sang ibu menyuruh untuk beristirahat, namun Kuroko tidak menuruti, ia tetap pergi berangkat.

Kaki yang harusnya berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan, kini sangatlah berat seperti tengah mengangkat batu.

.

.

Lalu sesampai di sekolah

Tiba-tiba Kise datang ke kelas Kuroko dengan tegesa-gesa, terdengar ia masih mencoba mengatur napas, menyusun kata agar menjadi sebuah kalimat yang di inginkan.

"Kurokochii!"

"Eh? Ada apa Kise-kun? Dan tolong jangan berlari di loker" ucap Kuroko mengabaikan Kise yang masih mengatur napas

"Akashichi akan pergi hari ini katanya. Aku baru tahu dari pelatih tadi-ssu!"

"A-apa? Pergi? Pergi kemana, jelaskan yang benar Kise-kun?"

"Iya, katanya dia akan pidah sekolah! Akashichi tadi sempat bertemu dengan pelatih untuk berpamitan-ssu. Lalu katanya ia akan berangkat dengan penerbangan pagi ini-ssu"

"..." Kuroko langsung berlari keluar sekolah, ia memberhentikan taksi pergi menyusul Akashi.

Hendak menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman yang ia buat sendiri.

Kepalanya tak mampu lagi memikirkan hal yang lain.

Hanya memikirkan cara agar dia dapat meluruskan masalah ini.

Mencegah Akashi pergi, dan sekali lagi, meyakinkan perasaannya pada Akashi, **CINTA** kah? **PELARIAN** kah?

.

.

Taksi berhenti di bandara

Kaki kurus Kuroko terus berlari, tak tahu arah yang di tuju.  
Terus melangkah dan melangkah, mencoba mencari seseorang dari ribuan yang ada di bandara.  
Matanya tak hentinya berputar mencari sosok yang di cari pada penerbangan pagi ini!

 **Hanya itu petunjuk dari Kise-kun.**

Jam berapa? Penerbangan ke mana?  
Kloter keberapa? semuanya Kuroko tidak tahu!  
Namun Kuroko tetap pergi ke bandara, hanya karena mendengar Akashi sudah berada di sini

Kenapa?Dirinya bertanya pertanyaan?  
Yang ia sendiri sudah memiliki jawabannya

Merah! Warna merah yang mempesona tampak membuat Kuroko mengabaikan semua pengunjung dan mencoba mengenalinya, surai merah yang menari seolah memberikan pertanda

"AKASHI-KUN?!"

BUKK

.

Belum sempat ia melangkah mendekati, kaki di paksa untuk berhenti. Tubuh kembali ke posisi semula. Belum sempat melangkah, tubuh seseorang telah menghalang jalan, untuk menemui sang Akashi

Kuroko malah menabrak seseorang

"Aduhh sakit tahu" ucap pria berambut putih di depan Kuroko bersandiwara seolah mengejek

Namun mata Kuroko masih saja terpaku dengan Akashi yang tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya, tak mau melepas pandang dari pria yang di cari, hendak melambaikan tanyan, namun percuma karena mata sang Akashi hanya memandang lurus tanpa ada celah untuk dirinya mencoba memandang sekitar

"Aka-" namun, entah keajaiban atau hanya kebetuan. Sesaat dari sepersekian detik, Akashi sempat melirik pada Kuroko lalu mengabaikannya tanpa membuka mulut dan tanpa bersuara, sama seperti waktu di lapangan kemarin. Mata Kuroko tak khayalnya untuk membuka lebar, seolah tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya. Jantung yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat seolah berhenti, jarum jam yang terus berdentang tak mau berhenti walau Kuroko mencoba untuk menahannya, agar moment ini tak berlalu begitu cepat, agar Akashi tak segera pergi dari pandangannya.

.

"Aka-shi-kun~?" semangat Kuroko tiba-tiba sirna, hilang terbawa angin.

Di abaikan oleh Akashi bahkan lebih menyakitkan, dari pada mengikuti acara perayaan Aomine dan Kagami dulu.

Tangan meremas baju, yang masih menyelimuti dada. Mencoba meredakan sakit yang tiba-tiba datang. Bibir bawah di gigit keras, mata memandang ke bawah merendah diri, kaki sudah melemas akibat kegiatan lari yang berakhir sia-sia

.

"Oi oi jangan mengabaikanku, kau menabrakku tadi" ucap pria di depannya

"Eh? Ah maaf" ucap Kuroko melemah

"Cara maaf apa itu tak tampak penyesalan sama sekali. Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku hahhh" bentak pria di depannya membuat Kuroko terkejut, tetapi itu justru membuat pria di depannya menyeringai

"Eh? Ha-Haizaki-san" ucap Kuroko

 **Ya pria di depan nya adalah anak tunggal dari Haizaki Corp. Anak orang kaya sama seperti Akashi namun tidak sekaya perusahaan Akashi.**

"Ohhhh kau pria bukan? Manis juga" ucap Haizaki mulai menarik dagu Kuroko mendekat, namun Kuroko sudah tak perduli lagi. Ia hanya berharap kakinya mampu untuk membawanya kembali pulang

"Tolong hentikan!" ucap Kuroko melepas paksa tangan Haizaki dan tentu itu membuat Haizaki kesal, wajah geram mulai tampak

"KAUUU!" Tangan kanan Haizaki sudah melayang di udara hendak memukul wajah Kuroko, namun Kuroko masih menatap tajam Haizaki, tanpa berniat untuk menghindar, itu membuat Haizaki tambah geram tentunya

"..." pukulan Haizaki sudah sangat dekat namun Kuroko tak juga menutup matanya, ia terus menatap tajam Haizaki, tanpa sepatah katapun, menanti akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

"Haizaki!" ucap seseorang dari belakang Haizaki, mulai menampakkan diri.

.

.  
Suara yang tak mungkin Kuroko lupakan, suara bariton yang tegas namun menenangkannya

"A-Akashi? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" ucap Haizaki yang merupakan teman bisnis Akashi Corp, tentu saja Haizaki tidak mungkin tidak mengenalnya

"Akashi-kun?" ucap kuroko masih tidak percaya

 **Lagi-lagi Akashi menolongnya, tetapi kenapa?**

 **Bukankah ia tadi diabaikan, bukankah ia tengah marah pada Kuroko, tetapi**

 **Mengapa malah menolongnya lagi dan lagi?**

 **Mata Kuroko tak juga berkedip, mencoba memastikan.**

 **Apakah ini hanya ilusi atau kenyataan, sampai ia benar-benar yakin melihat Akashi di depannya saat ini**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau melepas TEMAN KLUB ku" suara penekanan di beberapa kata membuat Kuroko sadar akan alasannya kesini. Beberapa penekanan itu juga memberikan jawaban akan Akashi yang masih marah padanya, terbukti pula sedari tadi ia tak menatap Kuroko sama sekali, masih sama seperti tadi, memandang lurus tanpa tergoyahkan .  
.

.

Setelah Haizaki melepaskan Kuroko. Haizaki pun pergi~

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi, pada akhirnya menghadap samping, sedang Kuroko masih setia menatap sang Akashi

"A-ano" suara Kuroko mulai ragu-ragu, bagaimana cara Kuroko meyampaikannya, bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini

"Langsung saja, aku tak suka bertele-tele" ucap Akashi sambil melihat jam tangannya. Mencoba memberitahu bahwa waktunya tak banyak lagi

"Aku mau minta maaf Akashi-kun"

"Kau jauh-jauh dari sekolah ke sini, hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Ahh~ kalau kau memilliki banyak waktu kosong sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk latihan, Tetsuya. Kau membuang-buang waktu ku!" ucap Akashi seolah merendahkan, walau sangat sakit. ia tahu bahwa itu adalah salahnya sendiri karena telah berbohong dan tanpa sengaja tertangkap basah oleh Akashi

"Maaf, karena telah berbohong" ucap sang bayangan seolah berbisik

"Berbohong? Apa maksudmu Tetsuya" bertanya seolah itu bukan hal yang besar, namun Kuroko masih mencoba menahan emosinya. Walau belum mengalir di pelupuk mata, tapi di yakin bahwa hatinya sudah menangis bak air terjun

"Emp, aku mengatakan aku tidak menyukai Akashi-kun. Itu bohong!  
Aku menyukai Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko seolah berteriak, Akashi yang masih memandang ke samping sedikit terkejut tampak dari matanya yang membulat sempurna

"Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Pada awalnya aku takut, bahwa ini hanya perasaan sementara. Perasaan ku pada Akashi-kun, aku takut itu hanya pelarianku dari perasaanku yang tak tersampaikan pada Kagami-kun. Karena itu aku takut, bila Akashi-kun mengetahuinya maka-, maka Akashi-kun akan membenciku. Tapi- sekarang-" Kuroko masih mencoba menjelaskan agar Akashi mengerti posisi Kuroko saat ini dan menyadari perasaan Kuroko pun mulai sama dengan yang Akashi rasakan, namun belum selesai ia menjelaskan sang Akashi sudah memotong

"Tunggu dulu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mulai menutup wajahnya dengan tangan seolah berfikir keras, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang Kuroko lontarkan kata perkata, mencoba menerjemahkan agar tak salah kembali

"Akashi-kun?"

"Kau tahu? Kebohonganmu waktu itu, seberapa besar dampaknya padaku?" ucap akashi masih menutup wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikannya dari dunia dan pria mungil di depannya. Seolah tak ingin tampak lemah

"Ma-maaf~" ucap Kuroko merendahkan suaranya, rasa bersalah bercampur ketakutan kini, bercampur menjadi satu

"Tolong berikan aku waktu" ucap Akashi, mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali seperti sedia kala, menurunkan tangannya dan mulai memandang Kuroko

"Kau mencampakanku di depan orang lain, lalu memungutku kembali. Kau kira kau siapa? Tetsuya" ucap Akashi, kembali memandang Kuroko merendah dan semakin rendah. Mata dwiwarna yang menyiratkan berbagai perasaan sang pemilik pun dapat di rasakan oleh Kuroko

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko semakin merendahkan suaranya, mencoba meminta kesempatan sebagai bukti penebusan

.

 **"Aku akan tetap pergi.**

 **Tunggulah sampai aku kembali dan bila perasaanku masih sama maka aku akan kembali padamu.**

 **Keadaan kau dan aku saat ini sama seperti waktu itu, sama seperti kau yang mencampakkan ku di depan Taiga.**

 **Sekarang aku mencampakanmu Tetsuya"** mata dwiwarna mengkilat tajam, menyiratkan banyaknya perasaan yang tersimpan sang pemilik

.

"..." mata Kuroko melebar sempurna mencoba menahan air mata yang tak mungkin ia keluarkan didepan sang Akashi

"Bila perasaanku pada mu masih sama maka aku akan kembali pada mu Tetsuya. Karna itu, selama aku pergi, mulai dari sekarang lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan. Karna itu bukan urusanku lagi" ucap Akashi mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan jejak, membiarkan Kuroko membeku tanpa ucapan hangat merekapun berpisah

"Emp" ucap Kuroko, mulai menundukan wajah menutupinya dengan poni

Pesawat keberangkatan Akashi pasti sudah berangkat, langkah Kuroko yang sudah semakin berat, mata tak lagi secerah biasa kini kosong dan tak tentu arah, taksi yang ia tumpangi tadi sudah pergi entah kemana, telepon pun tertinggal di tas, sedangkan tas tertinggal di sekolah. Itu semua karena tadi ia berlari tanpa berfikir, hanya berlari untuk mengejar Akashi, menjelaskan kesalah pahaman, bukan untuk mencegah Akashi pergi .

Tapi mengapa pandangannya semakin gelap? Karnanya Kuroko hanya mengikuti kemana kaki beratnya akan melangkah, tanpa melihat dan tanpa mendengar.

.

.  
BUKKK BUK BUKKKK

20 menit kemudian

Tut tut tutttttt

"Ya ada apa?" ucap Akashi yang sudah duduk di bangku pesawat sebelum keberangkatannya, sang teman berambut pirang menelepon

"Moshi-moshi...Akashi-" tampak suara sedikit panik dari seberang

"Hei yang jelas Ryota!" Akashi yang sudah lelah, ingin rasanya segera menutup telepon lalu istirahat dengan fasilitas kelas 1 nya

'Sini biar aku saja nanodayo!' terdengar perdebatan dari seberang telepon

"Ah~ Shintaro kah? Ada apa sebentar lagi aku akan lepas landas jadi cepat lah" Akashi memperingatkan dengan nada acuh

"Ah, begini. Kuroko mengalami kecelakaan. Ambulans baru sampai di rumah sakit, kami tahu kabar dari supir yang menabraknya beberapa menit yang lalu" kabar mendadak itu sukses membuat akashi tegang sempurna, kepalanya kembali berfikir keras. Bagaimana? Bagaimana dan Bagaimana bisa? baru beberapa saat yang lalu Akashi dan Kuroko berbincang lama, bagaimana bisa Akashi menerima kabar Kuroko mengalami kecalakaan

"Bunuh diri? Tabrak lari?" ucap Akashi lirih, mencoba memastikan penyebabnya

"Ah! Bukan ini murni kecelakaan. Supir truk yang menabrak pun ikut serta membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit" ucap Midorima, meyakinkan Akashi. Berhasil membantakhan pikirannya akan Kuroko yang hendak bunuh diri karena perdebatannya beberapa waktu lalu

.

 **Trukk? separah apa lukanya?**  
 **Mobil truk menabrak pemuda yang jelas-jelas paling lemah Tak terbayang luka yang di derita Kuroko .**

Tutt tutt tuttt

Suara telepon yang di putus sepihak, Akashi tanpa pikir panjang, langsung keluar dari pesawat. Mengambil barangnya, menelepon supir pribadinya. Lalu bergegas secepat mungkin, pergi ke rumah sakit

Lagi-lagi ia mengutuki dirinya yang telah berkata kasar pada Kuroko Coba ia tak berkata seperti itu Mungkin saja Kuroko tidak akan terluka Mungkin saja kini Kuroko sudah berada dalam pelukannya Kuroko yang sedari malam itu ia tolong Kuroko yang selalu ingin dia miliki Kini justru terluka olehnya, karenanya atau bukan? yang pasti kini Kuroko terluka. Pria macam apa yang membiarkan kekasihnya terluka berulang kali!

.

.

 **RS AKASHI HOSPITAL**

"A-akashichii" ucap Kise yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Akashi, dengan langkah yang amat pelan ia menyambut pemuda bersurai merah di depannya

"Dimana Tetsuya?"

"Kau tidak jadi berangkat?" ucap Midorima terkejut dengan kedatangan Akashi dengan wajah menyeramkan, seolah menuntut jawaban akan kelanjutan nasib Kuroko

"Jawab!" bentak Akashi semakin panik, mencoba menghilangkan jawaban terburuk yang akan ia terima

"Ma-masih di ruang operasi nanodayo" jawab Midorima keringat dingin

"Operasi? Seberapa parah lukanya? Dimana supir truk itu?"

"Coba tenanglah Akashi" ucap Aomine masih dengan keringat dingin mencoba meredam kemarahan sang Akashi. Walau Aomine masih sayang nyawa namun ia tak bisa membiarkan sang kapten terus mengamuk seperti ini

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" bentak Akashi semakin menjadi

"Kau mau berteriak juga itu tidak akan menolong kuroko! jadi dinginkan dulu kepalamu" tegas Kagami mencoba menyadarkan Akashi, bahwa yang Akashi lakukan saat ini tak akan meringankan keadaan yang telah terjadi

"...hahh~~" Akashi mencoba memejamkan mata menahan kesal dan menghela nafas justru di saat seperti ini, mengapa malah Kagami yang bisa sedikit meredakan kemarahannya

"Supir itu sedang menemui Kuroko-san dan Masaomi-jisan, sedang luka Kuroko sepertinya sedikit parah nanodayo"

"Kurokochiii~" ucap Kise mencoba menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi terus mengalir, tergambar dari suaranya yang mulai sumbang, pasti telah menangis sedari tadi

"Apa maksudmu parah?"

"Kurasa kepala Kuroko terbentur sedikit keras, jadi kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalami koma nanodayo. Itu juga ka-kalau operasi ini berhasil nanodayo"

"Berapa persen, keberhasilan?"

"60(gagal):40(berhasil)" mata akshi membulat sempurna, tubuhnya tak kuat menahan beban lagi iapun terjatuh ke bangku yang sedari tadi setia memandang manusia di depannya dalam diam

"Akashi-kun?" suara yang sama lembutnya dengan Kuroko, sukses menyadarkan Akashi

"Ku-roko-san?" ucap Akashi dengan wajah yang sulit di gambarkan, akan kah ia senang dengan kedatangan ibu Kuroko atau merasa bersalah?

Ibu Kuroko segera memeluk surai Akashi lembut Akashi tak memberi perlawanan sama sekali Ia hanya membiarkan wanita yang lebih tua darinya membenamkan Kepalanya pada bahu sang wanita yang di panggil Kuroko-san itu,  
lalu sang ayah pun muncul beberapa saat setelah Kuroko-san memeluknya

Operasi berhasil! Tentu saja, karena dokter yang bekerja di sini semua adalah tenaga ahli dari yang ahli. Namun suka cita itu tidaklah berlangsung lama, karena benar adanya Kuroko mengalami koma dengan waktu yang tak bisa di tentukan .

.

.

.  
Musim silih berganti,

hembusan musim semi tak bisa dirasakan Kuroko karena ia masih tertidur lelap dalam mimpi panjang tanpa akhir.

Musim panaspun tiba, teriknya mentari panasnya udara yang menguap tak juga membangunkan sang bayangan dari mimpinya.

Musim panas kini berganti menjadi musim gugur, suasana oranye mulai mewarnai bagai bingkai yang di berikan pada setiap mata memandang, tapi itu juga tak dapat dinikmati oleh Kuroko karna matanya masih setia menutup seolah malu akan daun daun musim gugur yang mulai berhembus indah pertanda musim dingin akhir tahun akan datang.

Putih bersih saLju dingin, di musim dingin menutup kota, seperti kue vanilla yang tertutup gula tabur, dan Kuroko tak juga membuka matanya, walau angin

menusuk kulit walau tetes air bukti salju tlah jatuh dan mencairpun tak mampu membangunkannya

.

 **1 Tahun berlalu (semua sudah naik kelas ke kelas 2)**

 **2 Tahun berlalu (semua naik kelas ke kelas 3)**

 **3 Tahun berlalu (semua sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang mereka inginkan, ada beberapa diantara meraka yang sudah menikah)**

.

Kise yang sudah menjadi model profesional mulai beralih profesi menjadi Pilot

Kasamatasu menjadi potografer profesional bahkan sampai sekarang

Kise dan Kasamatsu tentu saja sudah menikah

.

Midorima menjadi dokter, yang kini bertanggung jawab dengan pengobatan Kuroko

Takao menjadi perawat menemani Midorima tentunya

Midorima dan Takao tentu saja sudah menikah

.

Kagami telah menjadi Atlet nasional bersama dengan Aomine namun di sisi lain ia juga bekerja sampingan sebagai Pelatih Basket di SMA Teiko

Aomine telah menjadi Atlet Senior tingkat nasional namun kini dia tlah menjadi Polisi

Mereka belum menikah, namun sudah tinggal serumah semenjak lulus

.

Himuro dan Murasakibara begitu lulus langsung menikah dan membuka restoran berbintang di kota

.

Saktsuki kini bekerja di perusahaan Akashi sebagai sekertarisnya sedangkan, Chihiro meneruskan usaha keluarganya, mereka belum menikah namun sepertinya sebentar lagi (^3^)/

.

Sedangkan Akashi meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Akashi juga sering berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko untuk menjenguk sang ibu yang anaknya kini masih tertidur dalam mimpi panjang dan tak tahu kapan akan terbangun, Akashi dan para Kisedai sering menjenguk Kuroko secara bergantian.

Hari ini musim gugur warna coklat ke emasan mulai menebar pesona Angin musim dingin, pertanda musim akan segera berganti. Semua berpakaian hangat menjaga diri, agar tak tersentuh dinginnya angin musim gugur, namun di didepan pria bersambut pirang yang kini telah di pangkas lebih bermodel. Tampak pria kurus dengan kulit seputih salju, mata sejernih langit dan sedalam lautan, yang tak bisa di gambarkan. Rambut yang kini sudah memanjang se bahu tengah memandang keluar dengan jendela yang telah terbuka lebar menyambut angin musim dingin dan gugur, surai terurai indah di terpa angin. Kuroko pun akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya.

.

.

"Ku-kuro-ko-chiii~?" ucap Kise lirih, masih meragu dengan apa yang matanya telah suguhkan, benarkah sang sabahat sudah membuka matanya, pria bertubuh mungil dengan tubuh kurus tengah duduk menghadap keluar jendela, seolah menerawang keadaan sekitar.

"A-aku akan memanggil Midorima" ucap Kasamatsu berlari keluar

Air mata turun tak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti tak mampu berkata kata walaupun ingin

"Ki-se-kun? (ucapnya dengan terbata-bata) ja-ngan me-nang-is" tampak betapa susahnya Kuroko mengucapkan 3 kata itu, membuat Kise segera menerjang Kuroko dengan pelukan. Kuroko yang biasanya langsung berkomentar minta di lepaskan kini berbeda, Kuroko hanya mengelus surai kuning dengan lembut, seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum terucap. Bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Lalu terdengar langkah cepat beberapa orang ,membuat Kuroko memiringkan kepala. Mencoba mengingat nama-nama setiap orang yang datang, walaupun membutuhkan beberapa waktu

"Mi-do-rima-ku-n?" ucap Kuroko memiringkan kepala, seolah menebak apakah nama yang ia sebutkan benar adanya

"Sepertinya kau mengalami amnesia ringan. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah siuman" ucap Midorima setelah memeriksa keadaan Kuroko, memastikan tidak akan terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Siang hari, semua sudah di kabari bahwa kuroko sudah siuman, tak terkecuali Akashi Seijuuro Semua sudah berkumpul di ruangan Kuroko, namun Kuroko masih belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar, mungkin karena ia sudah tak menggunakan pita suaranya, selama 3 tahun belakangan ini

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu pun terbuka, semua sudah berada di ruangan kecuali Akashi yang masih berada di balik pintu pun di buka oleh Momoi Satsuki

Mata Akashi membulat sempurna, saat ia melihat Kuroko yang kurus dengan rambut terurai, namun ekspresi masih sama seperti dulu, datar dan tenang

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi dengan senyuman tulus, semua yang berada di ruangan sangat terkejut karenanya

"Etto, dochira sama desuka? (anda siapa?)"

"..." seketika, senyum Akashi memudar, matanya menatap Kuroko tak percaya

"Maaf? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" ucap Kuroko mendapati respon Akashi yang terdiam, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko

"Kau tak mengingatku? Tetsuya" ucap Akashi lirih, lalu Midorima mencoba untuk angkat bicara sebelum di hentikan Akashi

Kuroko dapat mengingat semua nama teman-temannya, lalu mengapa Akashi Seijuuro yang beberapa waktu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Kuroko melupakannya?

"Ah, aku adalah teman Midorima dan pemilik hospital ini. Akashi Seijuuro salam kenal" ucap Akashi memperkenalkan diri secara formal

"Kuroko Tetsuya salam kenal, Akashi-san"

"Senang kau sudah kembali, Tetsuya"

.

Akashi-san? akhiran -san sungguh menyakitkan tak di sangka bahwa hanya dengan penggalan kata -san dapat membuat akashi terluka, seolah menjadi orang asing kembali tapi ini lebih baik dari pada melihat, Kuroko yang terus tertidur sepanjang waktu tanpa menikmati perubahan musim yang terjadi

"Akhh?" tiba-tiba Kuroko memegang kepalanya, warna merah yang mempesona terlintas di kepala, seperti lembar-lembar siluet yang tak bisa di hentikan

"Kuroko/Tetsu-kun/Tetsu/Kurokochii/Kuro-chinn/Tetsuya?" semua mendekat

"Merah?" tiba-tiba Kuroko memandang Kagami, lalu menyentuh surai Kagami lembut. Membuat semua tak kalah terkejut. Apa yang di lakukan Kuroko saat ini bisa memicu perang dunia ke 3 /(0=0")\

"Eh? Kuroko?" Kagami bingung dengan yang di lakukan Kuroko

"Merah? Apa dulu aku menyukai pria bersurai merah?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan terdiam, memandang ke arah Kuroko. Sedang Akashi hanya menatap sendu, melihat tangan Kuroko yang tengah menggengam surai Kagami dan bukan dirinya

"Ehh!?"

"Kagami-kun apa dulu kita berpacaran?" ucap Kuroko menatap Kagami intens, sedang Kagami melirik Aomine

"Ahhh~ Kuroko, kurasa itu tidak mungkin"

"Eh?"

"Habis sebelum kau kecelakaan pun, aku dan Aomine sudah berpacaran jadi kita tak mungkin berpacaran" Jelas Kagami, mematahkan prasangka Kuroko

"Oh begitu ya" ucap Kuroko kembali dengan nada biasanya, menurunkan tangannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa .

Lalu hari itupun di lalui dengan bincang bincang ringan, mengenai apa saja yang telah ia lewati.

.

.  
TENGAH PAGI BUTA

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki membuka pintu dan masuk ke rungan Kuroko, pria itu meletakan bunga lili putih di vas lalu ditaruh di atas meja.

"Engh? Akashi-san?" ucap Kuroko menyadari ada yang masuk

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Ah empp~" ucap Kuroko menggelengakan kepala dengan tubuh yang masih tertidur

"Kalau begitu kembalilah tidur" ucap Akashi mulai mengambil kursi dan duduk di atasnya

"Akashi-san tidak bekerja?"

"Aku akan berangkat kerja, setelah memastikan Tetsuya kembali tidur" ucap Akashi dengan senyuman di wajah sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa senyuman itu masih saja membuat Kuroko terpesona

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Kalau begitu, dari pada hanya diam saja. Bisakah Akashi-san bercerita?"

"Bercerita?"

"Apakah seorang Akashi tidak bisa memikirkan satu cerita saja?"

"Oho~ apa kau menantangku Tetsuya? Baiklah akan ku ceritakaan sesuatu? Kau mau cerita apa?" ucap Akashi meladeni

"Hmpp? Akashi-san apa kau mempunyai pacar?" ucap Kuroko mulai memejamkan mata, tanpa melihat ekspresi Akashi yang terbelalak karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang telah di lontarkan Kuroko

"...emp punya" dengan jeda Akashi menjawabnya tenang

"Kalau begitu ceritakan tentangnya" ucap Kuroko

"Baiklah~ dulu ada seorang yang ku cintai bernama KT, namun sayang KT terlebih dahulu mencintai orang lain. Walaupun begitu tahu bahwa hati orang yang di cintainya tlah di miliki orang lain, maka KT pun patah hati. Disaat KT patah hati aku datang dan mencoba menghilangkan lukannya di saat bersamaan aku malah mencintainya.

Aku tak tahu, apakah aku mencintainya karena dia tengah terluka dan butuh tempat bertumpu atau memang ada hal lain yang membuatnya istimewa di mataku, aku pun tak mengerti. Hanya saja yang aku tahu kini aku tlah melukainya dan kini dia telah berada di tempat yang jauh sekali bahkan tanganku pun tak sanggup untuk menggapainya, yang ku bisa lakukan saat ini hanya menunggu sampai dia berbalik kembali ke pelukanku. Tamat"

"Lalu apakah sampai sekarang, Akashi-san masih mencintainya?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang teramat pelan

"Emp, sampai sekarangpun aku masih mencintainya" ucap Akashi lirih

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya?" Akashi sangat terkejut mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya seperti dulu? Apakah Kuroko sudah mengingatnya?

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku memanggil Akashi-san dengan Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah yang menghadap pada Akashi, mata sedikit terbuka pertanda sang pemilih tengah di landa kantuk

"...emp" ternyata Kuroko masih belum menginat Akashi, mulai beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Melangkah pelan ke arah pintu

"Akashi-kun bisakah datang lagi?" ucap Kuroko lirih sebelum kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya

"Emp tentu~ Tentuya" ucap Akashi mulai beranjak pergi

"Eh?" tiba-tiba dalam mata terpejam ia mengingat memori-memori seperti saat ini dimana Akashi melewati pintu dengan nada dingin dan wajah sendu, Kuroko membuka mata karena terkejut akan memorinya yang datang tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.

'Bagaimana bisa Akashi-kun? Ada dalam memoriku tadi? Apakah Akashi-kun bukan sekedar teman Midorima-kun saja? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa, aku dan Akashi-kun dimasa lalu?' gumam Kuroko masih membuka mata, tak perduli lagi dengan kantuk yang terus menyerang dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi pertanyaan diapun mulai terjada

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author Notes**

 **Spesial thanks** yang udah ngefollow, favorite and review (_ _)  
 **Kyoko hikari** , iya sebentar lagi tamat antara chapter 6 atau tujuh (^-^)  
 **Deagitap** , iya eng dulu keseringan buat sekenario drama kelas jadi kebanyakan percakapannya (,,=_=)

 **Naruhina Sri Alwas** , hehe iya Kurokonya udah mulai kepancing ama umpan dari Akashinya hehehe (/*3*)/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu sejak Kuroko tersadar dari tidurnya. Walau dirinya tlah tersadar dari mimpi yang panjang, Kuroko masih belum bisa menikmati musim dengan tubuhnya sendiri, Kuroko masih dirawat di RS untuk beberapa waktu.

Walau Kuroko memakan banyak waktu di rumah sakit namun ia tak mungkin bosan. Setiap hari teman-temannya selalu datang silih bergantian. Terutama Akashi yang selalu datang di pagi buta menemani Kuroko, mulai bercerita mengenai tentang kisah masa lalu mereka yang terlupakan oleh Kuroko. Setiap hari ia bercerita dan terus bercerita, namun setiap Akashi bercerita di pagi buta, maka dimalam harinya Kuroko selalu memimpiannya. Mimpi-mimpi aneh, seolah kepingan-kepingan indah dari cerita di pagi buta mejadi kenyataan di alam mimpinya.

.

.

Sampai suatu pagi, Kuroko yang mulai terbangun saat langkah pria bersurai merah mulai terdengar sayup di kegelapan pagi buta.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama Kuroko?" tanya Akashi tersenyum simpul, melihat Kuroko sudah terduduk manis di ranjang rumah sakit. Kuroko terduduk manis menunggu Akashi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Emp" Jawabnya seraya menggeleng pelan, pertanda Kurokopun baru terbangun dari mimpinya, dari mimpi-mimpi kepingan masa lalu yang Kuroko sendiri tak tahu milik siapa?

"Hmp hari ini cerita seperti apa yang ingin kau dengar, Tetsuya?" Akashi betanya lembut seolah melupakan semua yang telah ia lalui bersama Kuroko dahulu. Rasa suka, marah, kecewa semua seolah sirna oleh tatapan mata biru secerah langit walau mata hari belum terbit sekalipun.

"Akhir cerita" ucap Kuroko memiringkan kepala. Usulan Kuroko kali ini membuat Akashi harus bereaksi lain dari hanya tersenyum lembut. Bukannya Kuroko bosan akan cerita yang di suguhkan Akashi, kisah pertama Akashi bertemu dengan sang kekasihnya, kisah kebersamaan mereka, kisah pertengkaran mereka dari yang suka hingga duka. Semua sudah Akashi beritahu, karena itu kali ini mungkin saat paling tepat untuk Kuroko mengetahu akhir kisah perjalanan Akashi dengan sang kekasih, hingga sang kekasih bisa berada di tempat yang jauh yang bahkan seorang Akashi sekalipun sulit untuk menggapainya.

"Baiklah~"

.

.  
Lalu Akashipun mulai membuka mulut, mengulang cerita masa lalu, menggores kembali luka lama. Bukan karena Akashi berat untuk menceritakan kisah masa lalu itu kembali, tetapi karena tokohnya sendiri, melupakan peranan yang telah ia mainkan dalam cerita.

Masa lalu seolah menjadi mimpi, dan mimpi menjadi nyata. Kisah yang di ceritakan Akashi, telah sampailah pada adegan dimana Akashi hendak pergi jauh meninggalkan sang kekasih, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran terus di ceritakan, namun belum selesai Akashi bercerita. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, air mata mengalir indah turun ke bawah dagu. Akashi hanya memejamkan mata, sepersekian detik ia membuka mata dan memberikan sapu tangan.

"Eh?" Kuroko baru menyadari setelah tangannya menyentuh butiran butiran kristal cair yang turun tanpa dia sadari sampai Akashi memberikan kain putih kecil yang terlipat rapih dengan benang emas bertuliskan inisial AS.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini, fajar mulai terlihat dan aku harus pergi ke kantor. Kalau begitu sampai besok lagi, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi, lagi-lagi pergi dengan menampakan wajah sendu.

"Emp" ucap Kuroko mengiyakan, mengapa setiap selesai bercerita Akashi selalu memasang wajah sendu , lalu pergi di balik pintu, Kuroko mulai beranggapan. Namun tanpa Kuroko sadari ia tlah kembali terlelap dalam mimpi. Lembaran-lembaran kisah yang di ceritakan Akashi menjadi nyata di dalamnya, namun dirinya sendiri yang menjadi kekasih sang Akashi.

Berulang kali Kuroko selalu bermimpikan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diceritakan Akashi, namun Kuroko masih belum menyadari apapun. Ia beranggapan ini hal biasa, iapun sempat bercerita mengenai mimpinya selama ini pada sang ibu, namun sang ibu hanya mengatakan.

"Apa yang terjadi maka terjadi, semua ada alasannya. Jadi, bila sudah waktunya maka tet-chan pasti akan mengerti dengan sendirinya"

.

.  
"Kuroko! Kuroko!" terdengar teriakan seseorang, membangunkan pria mungil yang tengah mengigau dengan keringat masih bercucuran.

"Hah? Mi-Midorima-kun?" Wajah putih tampak sangat amat pucat kontras dengan surai biru langit yang teduh dengan mata berwarna sama, Kurokopun terbangun. Dengan tubuh yang basah dengan keringat, dengan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir, Kuroko terduduk dengan melengkungkan tubuh 90 derajat menangis tanpa suara, terus dan terus. Membuat Midorima dan beberapa perawat menjadi sedikit panik melihat Kuroko yang terbangun dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Ku-Kuroko tenanglah nanodayo" ucap Midorima mendekati Kuroko yang masih menangis tanpa suara. 15 menit kemudian barulah Kuroko bisa menenangkan diri. Dengan wajah sembab, dia mulai membuka suara.

"Midorima-kun" ucap Kuroko tanpa memandang pria bersuarai hijau di sampingnya.

"Kuroko, sebaiknya kau makan lalu minum obatnya. bukannya aku perduli nanodayo, hanya saja Akashi menyuruhku mengawasi kesehatanmu saja nanodayo"

Mendengar nama Akashi mata Kuroko mulai tersentak, bunga lili putih yang selalu dibawa Akashi kini mulai menguning dan berguguran. Kuroko mulai mengingat semuanya.

.

.  
Akankah ini menjadi awal dari kebahagiaan yang tertunda atau malah menjadi bumerang atas kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Midorima-kun, kurasa aku sudah sehat. Benarkan?" ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit di gambarkan.

"I-itu~" Midorima mulai keringat dingin, pada dasarnya wajar saja yang di katakan Kuroko sangat masuk akal. Karena Kuroko sudah dirawat sangat lama tak mungkin dia belum sembuh.

"Kalau begitu, sore ini aku akan pulang" ucap Kuroko mulai menyendok buburnya beberapa kali, meminum obat lalu beristirahat kembali. Dalam diam terus diam tanpa suara, walau hari itu Kagami dan Aomine tengah berkunjung, namun Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

.

.  
Di siang hari

Udara panas mulai memaksa masuk dari celah-celah jendela yang sengaja di tutup. Aomine dan Kagami berbincang-bincang dengan Kuroko namun Kuroko hanya menanggapi seadanya, sampai ia mulai membuka suara setelah Aomine bertanya.

"Oi tetsu, jangan berhenti. Seperti bukan kau saja" ucap Aomine dengan santainya mengorek kuping didepan Kuroko yang tengah terperangah memandang Aomine dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Etto, Kuroko. Kurasa sudah cukup bukan waktu untuk beristirahat? Tidak ada salahnya memulai semua dari awal bukan" Tak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang Bakagami dan Ahomine ucapkan.

"Ba-Bakagami-kun? dan Ahomine-kun? Mengucapkan hal yang bijak~"

"OIIIIII!" Keduanya menyaut sepontan hampir bersamaan, karena tingkah dua sahabatnya di depan ini, membuat Kuroko sedikit lebih semangat dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Akashi, Kurokopun pulang. Sesampai di rumah Kuroko menceritakan semuanya pada sang ibu. Akhirnya Kuroko mengerti arti kata dari kalimat yang pernah ibunya katakan pada Kuroko.

 **"Apa yang terjadi maka terjadi, semua ada alasannya.**

 **(Maksudnya adalah kecelakaan yang membuat Kuroko amnesia sementara, membuatnya lupa akan luka yang ia berikan dan diberikan oleh Akashi)**

 **Jadi, bila sudah waktunya maka tet-chan pasti akan mengerti dengan sendirinya"**  
 **(Maksudnya adalah ingatan yang terlupakan dan bukannya hilang, pasti akan kembali walau sedikit demi sedikit)**

.

.  
Hari itu adalah hari dimana Kuroko pamit pada ibunya. 3 tahun tertidur dalam koma, ia harus mengikuti ujian khusus untuk mendapatkan ijazah SMA, karena itu Kuroko memilih tinggal sendiri sambil menyelesaikan ujiannya satu demi satu.

Lalu menghilang, Akashi yang menyadari Kuroko menghilang di hari itu. Tentu saja tak tinggal diam, semua Kisedai dan yang lain mulai berbagi informasi untuk mencari Kuroko. Mungkin Akashi akan mengerahkan orang berwajib untuk menemukan Kuroko. Namun sebelum terlaksana, Akashi Masaomi mencegahnya. Karena tak mungkin Kuroko akan kembali bila bukan dengan keinginannya sendiri. Akashi pun mengerti setelah berkali-kali berdebat, dari pada ia membawa pulang Kuroko dengan paksa. Tentu saja 100 kali lebih baik dari pada harus dibenci oleh Kuroko karena membawanya paksa, lebih baik menunggu Kuroko segera kembali.

Menunggu dan terus menunggu, 2 tahun kemudian. Di ruang kerja Akashi Tampak dari Akashi, moodnya sedang tidak bagus. samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki sekertaris yang tengah tergesa-gesa membawa beberapa surat lamaran, dokumen perusahaan yang harus di cek dan di tandatangan, oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

"Akashi ini dokumen-dokumen yang kau minta kemarin" ucap Momoi satsuki memasuki ruangan sang pemilik perusahaan. Sembari menyerahkannya di meja sang atasan, wanita muda bersurai permen merah muda yang tergerai panjang, dengan tubuh bak model profesional.

"Ah, taruh di sana saja. Akan ku periksa sekarang" ucap Akashi masih fokus dengan layar di depannya, tangannya tak hentinya membunyikan papan keyboard" Mata lelah sang atasan tak menghentikannya dari aktifitas kerjaan.

Mata merah yang dulu membara, mata crimson indah yang terkadang menampakan dwiwarna keemasan. Kini menjadi sedikit meredup dan semakin redup, tak jarang pula, Akashi menginap di kantor. Seolah mencari pelarian dari masa lalu, dimana dia masih bisa mencintai seseorang. Kini sudah berapa kali sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi. Merancang perjodohan untuknya namun selalu gagal, sikap Akashi yang kini tidak bisa bertingkal lembut pada siapapun kecuali pada Kuroko membuat pasangannya selalu menolak di tengah perjalanan perjodohan. Satu-satunya yang bisa meluluhkan Akashi hanya Kuroko, namun kini Kuroko sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi.

Semenjak 2 tahun lalu, keberadaan Kuroko tlah menjadi kenangan bagi Akashi, walau sudah berapa kali Akashi menyewa orang untuk mencari keberadaannya, namun selalu saja tidak menghasilkan petunjuk apapun, semuanya berakhir sia-sia. .

"Kau bisa pergi, Satsuki" ucap sang Akashi, dengan begitu wanita bernama Momoi Satsuki pun mohon undur diri. Namun sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

"Istirahatlah, bila saatnya tiba. Tetsu-kun pasti akan bertemu kembali" ucap Momoi membuat Akashi sedikit lebih tenang. Karena benar adanya, tapi ini sudah 2 tahun tanpa kehadiran Kuroko membuat perasaannya gelisah, tak mampu bertemu dengan ketenangan, hanya kecemasan yang selalu menghantuinya, sampai surat beramplop biru muda berinisial KT, tiba di ruangan kantornya.

"I-ni?" Betapa terkejutnya Akashi melihat sebuat amplop biru muda senada biru langit di siang hari, berinisial KT dari banyaknya dokumen yang berserakan di meja, ia hanya tertarik pada kertas sewarna biru langit. Warna lembut yang tenang sama seperti mata dan surai Kuroko. Dibuka amplop itu dengan sangat hati-hati mencoba meyakinkan diri, kalau ini bukan lah surat belasungkawa, sampai ia membuka surat dengan tulisan tangan Kuroko.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Teruntuk Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Pertama-tama, aku ingin meminta maaf. Maaf karena tlah berbohong, maaf karena tlah melupakan Akashi-kun, dan maaf karena melukai Akashi-kun dengan cerita-cerita masa lalu yang menggoreskan luka. Maaf karena pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, aku minta maaf karena telah bertindak tak tahu terima kasih. Aku hanya merasa sudah tidak pantas lagi berada di samping Akashi-kun.**

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi sambil terus membaca, dengan wajah sendu Akashi mulai membaca perlahan dari setiap kata yang tertulis.

 **Tolong jangan benci ka-san karena tidak memberi tahu Akashi-kun kemana aku pergi.**

"Mana mungkin aku membenci Kuroko-san bukan, Tetsuya"

 **Aku yang meminta ka-san tidak memberi tahu Akashi-kun.**

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

 **Bila aku bertemu Akashi-kun, aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa? Aku senang karena kini aku tahu perasaan ku pada Akashi-kun lebih besar dari yang kukira. Haruskah aku bersedih karena berulang kali melukai orang yang ku cintai, memaksa Akashi-kun menceritakan masa lalu yang bahkan aku lupakan di depan mata Akashi-kun, pasti sangat sakit bukan? Maaf. Apa kini Akashi-kun membenciku? Maaf.**

"Bodoh!Bersamamu mana mungkin aku membencimu, Tetsuya"

 **Aku pergi untuk menyelesaikan sekolahku, lalu mencari pekerjaan. Kini aku telah bekerja, dan beberapa kalipula aku pulang ke rumah. Beberapa kali pula aku coba untuk menemui Akashi-kun, tapi setelah sampai kakiku bergetar tak mau henti, rasa takutku tak mengijinkan ku untuk bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Aku takut bertemu Akashi-kun yang mungkin sudah membenciku, aku takut bertemu Akashi-kun yang mungkin tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku lagi, aku takut bertemu Akashi-kun sampai-sampai setiap hari aku selalu memimpikanmu.**

"Kau takut bertemu denganku, lalu mengapa kau menulis surat, Tetsuya?"

 **Saat kepulanganku beberapa waktu lalu, ka-san bilang. Bahwa aku harus memberi tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ka-san bilang Akashi-kun sering datang ke rumah untuk melihat kesehatan ka-san, terima kasih Akashi-kun. Tapi, ka-san bilang beberapa waktu ini Akashi-kun tampak pucat. Apakah Akashi-kun sudah ke Midorima-kun? Tolong cek lah keadaan Akashi-kun.**

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, aku masih kalah dengan kepucatan kulitmu yang halus itu" ucap Akashi mulai tersenyum simpul, seolah mencoba tuk tertawa.

 _ **Kise** (tercoret)_ **Ka-san juga sering bercerita mengenai Akashi-kun saat aku pulang, tapi aku selalu tertidur. Pekerjaan ku di malam dan pagi hari kadang membuatku lelah, apa Akashi-kun juga sama seperti ku?**  
 **Lain kali ku harap bisa mendengarkannya langsung dari Akashi-kun, bagaimana pekerjaanmu, keadaanmu dan semuanya.**

"Emp tentu saja, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut. Tak menyangka selembar surat kecil ini mampu meredam kerinduan Akashi selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

 **Sudah sampai di akhir surat**

"Eh, jangan selesai dulu. Tolong cerita lebih banyak lagi, jangan selesai dulu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mulai membuka mata.

 **Sebenarnya aku ingin cerita lebih banyak lagi, ingin bercerita betapa aku ingin bertemu Akashi-kun, betapa aku merindukan Akashi-kun, betapa aku ingin menyentuh Akashi-kun, betapa aku mencintai Akashi-kun, betapa aku sangat memimpikan Akashi-kun sampai bisa membuatku bukan seperti bukan diriku yang dulu lagi, maaf karena egois. Karena itu sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Dari yang dulu kau cintai dan mencintaimu.**

 **KT**

* * *

"..." Akashi tidak berkomentar apapun dia hanya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari udara yang menyapa. Melipat kembali surat dengan hati-hati lalu meletakkannya pada kantong di baju. Sedangkan tangan yang lain mengambil telepon, menekan tombol telepon dan bukan lagi papan keyboard, nenyambungkannya dengan nomor seseorang.

.

.  
Tutt tuttt tutt

"Moshi-moshi Akashichii ada apa-ssu? Tumben sekali meneleponku-ssu?" ucap Kise santai, tanpa tahu badai akan segera menerjangnya. hihihihi (^,^)

"Ah, Ryota ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Kapan kau bertemu dengan Tetsuya?" Suara Akashi mulai menegas, mata crimsonnya kini menjadi dwiwarna yang kembali bersinar, tidak lagi redup seperti 20 menit yang lalu.

"Eh... A-Akashichi~"

"Jawab!" tegasnya singkat, membuat orang yang di seberang keringat dingin.

"A-Akashichi~"

Lalu nasib Kise Ryotapun di pertaruhkan di sini. Bagaimana nama Kise yang tercoret jelas di surat Kuroko, apa Kise tahu keberadaan Kuroko dan tak memberitahu Akashi? .

Bila benar adanya maka, sepertinya nama Kise Ryota akan segera terpahat jelas di atas nisan yang akan di makamkan beberapa saat lagi.

"O-oi Kise? Kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari Kuroko?" terdengar Kasamatsu heran dengan perubahan sang kekasih.

"Se-senpai~ apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author s note**

 **Minna arigatou~ karena sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan dari fanfik (^-^)/**  
 **Yang sudah memfollow, review juga memfavorite (_ _) hounto ni arigatou gozaimasu~**

 **fanfik ke 4 dan ke 5 kayaknya kepanjangan jadi fanfik ke 6 ini di buat sedikit pendek (=_=")\**  
 **(^0^) ternyata chapter 6 bisa selesai sebelum akhir bulan, mungkin karena hari libur kali ya? (0_0")\**  
 **Tunggu kelanjutannya ya minna~ (^-^)  
**

 **spesial thanks**

Izumi-H, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Prince'ss218, ShirShira, VanillaMint Dayo, kyoko hikari, meongmung, deagitap


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Dihari cerah yang tampak pemuda tengah memainkan jemari lentik, menari-nari di atas keyboard. Pria bersurai biru langit yang duduk di samping jendela terbuka menunggu angin hangat musim semi masuk.

"Ayah, makanan sudah siap, dan coba jangan langsung bekerja lagi. Tidak baik buat kesehatan" ucap seorang anak yang memiliki surai senada biru langit, sama dengan yang dimiliki pemuda di depan. Pria yang tengah mengetikpun menghentikan aktifitasnya, pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu berdiri dan mengikuti sang anak bersurai senada ke ruang makan.

"Nagisa, kenapa lama sekali" ucap anak seumuran dengan surai semerah darah yang tengah duduk manis di bangku ruang makan.

"Maaf Karma, tadi ayahlah yang lama" ucap Kuroko Tetsuya menanggapi. Eh? Ayah dari Karma, Nagisa? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah Kuroko sudah menikah?

"Sudah-sudah Karma, sebaiknya kita segera makan sebelum hari semakin siang" ucap Nagisa, anak bersurai biru muda, dengan senyum tulus semanis Kuroko.

"Hahhh~ kau benar"

Lalu merakapun makan dengan tenang, Karma berbincang-bincang membicarakan mengenai sekolah dan Nagisa pada sang ayah, tertawa geli mendengar cerita di pagi hari adalah aktifitas mereka di pagi hari. Setelah selesai Nagisalah yang selalu merapihkan meja dan mencucinya.

"Ayah, istirahatlah dulu" ucap Karma tampak tenang namun Kuroko sadar akan keseriusannya dari kalimat sang anak bersurai merah.

"Eh? Tapi novel ayah sebentar lagi dateline, Karma" ucap Kuroko memberi alasan.

"Eh~ Ayah sudah tampak kelelahan, bila sakit bukannya justru tidak bisa melanjutkan mengetik bila sakit" Jelas Karma masih memandang Kuroko.

"Tap-"

"Eh~ apa ayah mau aku paksa?" ucap Karma mulai mengeluarkan pisau hijau lentur seperti karet. Membuat Kuroko diam tak berkutik, karna dulu ia pernah tidak mendengarkan apa yang anaknya ini katakan. Alhasil tubuhnya segera di angkat dan di banting di atas kasur, digulung dengan selimut hingga ia tak bisa bergerak selain tertidur di atas kasur dengan kondiri tergulung kasur.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan istirahat sekarang" ucap Kuroko mulai melangkah ke ruangannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Karma akan berangkat sekolah dulu" ucap Nagisa mulai beranjak dari tempatnya semula, Karma mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Biar ayah antar sampai pintu" ucap Kuroko mulai berbalik arah dari jalannya semula.

Ditempat lain tampak pria dengan surai merah membara, warna crimson yang tak akan segera terlupakan sekali melihatnya. Akashi Seijuuro yang telah mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berjalan seorang diri mencari rumah yang di tuju. Sampailah tanpa sengaja ia melihat, anak berkisar se umuran SMP berambut senada biru langit dan yang satu berwarna merah membara mengingatkan AKashi akan dirinya dan Kurokopun terdiam sejenak melihat ke rukunan keluarga itu. Sampai sang ayah keluar.

"Ayah kami berangkat dulu" ucap Karma dan Akashi hampir bersamaan.

"Emp hati-hati dijalan" ucap Kuroko memandang kedua anaknya, tanpa menyadari ada yang sedang memberku, memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Tet-su-ya?" Akashi mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi di depannya beberapa detik yang lalu sampai suara pintu kembali tertutup, ia masih diam membisu. Mencoba mengendalikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin banyak bermunculan di dalam otaknya.

.

.  
 **Siapa anak kecil yang bersurai biru dan merah tadi?**  
 **Mengapa mereka memanggil Tetsuya, Ayah?**  
 **Apa Tetsuya kini telah menikah?**  
 **Kalau bukan anak Tetsuya, mengapa mereka bisa tinggal bersama Tetsuya?**  
 **Siapa yang menikahi Tetsuya, apa karena itu Tetsuya tidak menemuinya sampai sekarang?**

.

.  
Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul membuat kepala Akashi sangat sakit, ia pun mengurungkan niat untuk menemui Tetsuya pagi hari itu. Akashi menelepon orang kepercayaannya setelah Momoi Satsuki di perusahaan.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Sei-chan? Tumben sekali menelepon duluan" ucap Pria yang tengah di hubungi.

"Reo ada yang ingin kau cari tahu, mengenai anak yang tinggal bersama tetsuya. Kuberi waktu sampai aku sampai ke hotel" ucap Akashi pada rekan teleponnya yang ternyata bernama Mibuchi Reo.

Akashi yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Kuroko, kini telah sampai di hotel tempat ia menginap. Pria bernama Reo itu sudah menunggu. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia terima, bahwa anak yang bersama Tetsuya adalah anak adopsi beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang bersurai merah dengan mata rubi indah menyala bernama Karma dan yang bersurai menyerupai Kuroko bernama Nagisa. Mereka bersekolah di SMP Kunigaoka, kelas E. Kalau di pikir-pikir, memang mustahil bila mereka berdua anak Kuroko bukan? Karma dan Nagisa sudah menginjak bangku SMP sedang umur Kuroko kurang lebih 20 tahunan, mendengar penjelasan tersebut Akashipun dapat bernapas lega, walau ia juga yakin telah membuang rasa khawatir untuk hal yang tidak perlu.

Lampu kelap kelip terpantul di dinding, alunan musik keras sudah menjadi keseharian di klub malam tempat Kuroko bekerja di malam hari. Kuroko Tetsuya yang kesehariannya bekerja sebagai penulis light novel terkenal dengan nama samaran phantom, sedang di malam hari tertentu ia bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah klub malam yang beberapa waktu lalu mulai terkenal semenjak ia bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di sini. Walaupun Kuroko bekerja sebagai peracik minuman beralkohol tinggi, tapi Kuroko belum pernah meminumnya lebih dari satu tetes.

Walau Kuroko tak penah meminumnya namun banyak racikan minuman beralkohol berlapis gelas kaca bak kristal ini yang menjadi favorit pengunjung klub malam milik Nijimura Suzou ini. Wajah baby face nan menarik menjadi daya tersendiri untuk mencoba minuman racikan Kuroko Tetsuya, tak jarang pula ada yang memesan hanya untuk di layani oleh Kuroko. Sebagai contohnya seperti dua gadis di depannya sekarang ini.

"Ne~ Kuroko-kun?" goda gadis berwajah dewasa dengan bibir seksi didepan kuroko. Tubuh yang menawan masih belum cukup untuk dapat menggoda Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hai" balas singkat Kuroko tidak menghiraukan, tangan masih sibuk mengocok gelas berlapis metal naik dan turun tanpa memandang sosok wanita seksi di depan meja bar tengah menggodanya.

"Aku pesan yang biasa ya~" ucap gadis itu lagi masih dengan nada yang sama, mencoba menarik perhatian walaupun pada akhirnya hanya sia-sia.

"Hai" ucap Kuroko tidak meladeni godaan wanita di depannya.

"Ne~ Kuroko-kun, selesai kerja jam berapa? Mau ikut kami?" ajak wanita didepan, tampak melancarkan serangan mencoba menggoda lebih intens lagi. Hingga tanpa Kuroko sadari tangan gadis itu sudah melayang di udara hendak menangkap wajah manis Kuroko, namun Kuroko yang terlambat menyadaripun tak bisa berbuat jauh selain terkejut dengan mata terbuka lebar tak percaya, betapa nekatnya gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Ets!" suara bariton seseorang dari belakang Kuroko membuat semua terkejut bukan main, tangan yang tadinya sudah mengarah pada wajah manis Kuroko kini tertahan oleh tangan kanan seseorang yang kini tengah merangkul pinggal ramping Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya.

"A? A-kashi-kun?" tangan Kuroko yang tadinya menggenggam erat gelas metalik, mulai terlepas dari genggaman menampilkan bunyi nyaring khas benda yang terjatuh dari ketinggian, dengan mata Kuroko tak lepas dari pria bersurai merah yang tengah memeluknya.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat bahwa pria manis ini sudah ada yang punya?" ucap Akashi sinis melihat gadis yang tangannya masih di genggam keras sekali.

"A? Akashi dari Akashi Corp? Ma-maaf" ucap gadis itu lalu segera undur diri, entah karena malu pada Kuroko atau takut pada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun? Ba-gaimana bisa?" ucap Kuroko masih tidak percaya orang yang dihindarinya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini karena rasa bersalah justru menampakan diri dengan sendirinya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh Tetsuya. Apa yang tidak aku bisa? Aku adalah seorang Akashi, Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan. Menemukanmu hanya masalah waktu" ucap Akashi dengan senyum senusuk bagai panah cinta yang mulai menggoda Kuroko, tangan kiri yang mulai memeluk erat.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun. Aku-" Kuroko mulai bimbang antara menceritakan soal keadaanya yang kini telah memiliki Karma dan Nagisa sebagai anak angkatnya, akankah Akashi mau menerimanya kembali?

"Soal Karma dan Nagisa? Sudahlah yang penting kita keluar dari sini dulu, ayo" ucap Akashi mulai menarik Kuroko. Kuroko yang sangat terkejut bahkan Karma dan Nagisa sudah di ketahui oleh Akashi.

"Tu-tunggu Akashi-kun, tunggulah sampai jam kerjaku selesai" ucap Kuroko.

"Sekarang. Ingat aku tidak suka di bantah, Tetsuya" tegas Akashi membuat Kuroko semakin tak bisa menolak.

"Ada apa ini Kuroko, mengapa ribut-ribut" dari kerumunan orang majulah pria tinggi yang merupakan bos di klub ini dan merupakan mantan kapten tim basket sebelum Akashi dulu.

"Nijimura-san?" ucap Kuroko mulai panik, disatu sisi ada Akashi yang memintanya pulang dan tak mungkin Kuroko menolaknya pertemuan pertama setelah 2 tahun merindu, tapi di sisi lain saat ini ia tengah bekerja sebagai pegawai bartender di klub milik Nijimura.

"Shuzou! Jadi kau selama ini tahu keberadaan Tetsuya. Berani sekali tak memberi tahu ku!" tegas Akashi seraya menyindir dengan keangkuhan.

"Oi oi sopan lah sedikit pada mantan seniormu Akashi" ucap Nijimura santai dengan senyum kesal yang tak hilang dari sudut bibir.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar. Baik aku akan pulang sekarang Akashi-kun. Tapi sebentar aku sangat haus" ucap Kuroko main ambil gelas yang beberapa waktu lalu ia isi dengan minuman bening, lupa yang berujung naas kini tengah di alami oleh Kuroko.

Glup Glup Glup~ "Are?"

"Tetsuya?"

Seketika Kuroko Tetsuya tumbang oleh minuman yang ia buat sendiri, mau tidak mau Akashi harus mengantarnya seorang diri. Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini tengah terkena senjatanya sendiri, tanpa ambil pusing Nijimurapun mengijinkan Kuroko untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mobil mewah kini terparkir di depan rumah sederhana dengan pekarangan yang kurang dari 2 meter.  
Akashi yang menggendong Kuroko ala pengantin baru, seolah mengulang masa lalu kembali. Sama seperti dulu Kuroko yang pingsan karena minum alkohol yang berbeda kini Akashi mengantar Kuroko ke rumah yang baginya asing.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Pukul 4 subuh Akashi mengetuk pintu dengan susahnya, sedang Kuroko tertidur dengan wajah manisnya dengan damai seolah tak perduli dengan dunia yang terus berputar, jam yang terus berdetak dan deru nafas tanpa beban.

"Iya, sebentar A-yah?" ucap Nagisa bangun dengan rambut di ikat satu ke belakang, terbangun dengan setengah kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini memaksanya untuk mengetahui situasi yang ada.

"Ada apa Nagisa?" ucap Karma, muncul setelah Nagisa yang bersuara dengan nada yang aneh. Juga ikut terkejut seperti Nagisa melihat sang ayah tengah tertidur dalam pelukan pria, namun tak tampak seperti Nagisa.

"Nagisa dan Karma bukan? Bisakah kalian mempersilahkan Aku masuk, biar ku taruh Tetsuya di kasur" ucap Akashi memandangi anak muda di depannya yang masih saja terkejut tanpa ada keinginan meijinkan Akashi dan Kuroko masuk.

"Ya, tentu" ucap Karma dengan seringaian seram sedikit mirip dengan Akashi, dan Akashipun sadar akan hal itu.

"Sebelah sini" ucap Nagisa mempersilahkan Akashi yang tengah menggendong Kuroko. Meletakannya di kasur namun tak segera bangun ke posisi semula.

"Selamat tidur, Tetsuya" (cup) Akashi mencium kening Kuroko membuat Nagisa dan Karma tidak hanya terkejut dalam diam. Meraka yang geram malihat Ayah meraka di perlakukan semena-mena oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal, segera bertindak.

Karma yang sudah berada di belakang Akashi mencoba mengunci gerakan dengan menghunuskan pisau hijau sedang Nagisa yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin membunuh sudah berada di atas Kuroko mencoba melindungi dari pria bersurai merah yang mereka kenal sebagai orang asing.

"Heh~" Akashi masih belum bergerak dengan posisinya yang tengah di hunus pedang oleh anak yang mirip dengannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" ucap Karma dengan nada yang sama dengan Akashi seolah mengejeknya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro, kau pasti Krama. Tak kusangka kau memiliki tenaga sebesar ini untuk anak seukuranmu" ucap Akashi entah menyindir atau mengejek.

"A-Akashi Seijuuro yang itu? Pemilik Akashi Corp?" ucap Nagisa terbelalak tak percaya, bagaimana Ayah mereka bisa berkenalan dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepala bersurai baby blue seperti milik Kuroko, wajah manis mereka menampakkan kesan menarik bagi siapapun yang melihat. Walau Kuroko merupakan ayah angkat mereka, Namun tak akan ada yang percaya bila mereka berkata demikian, melihat betapa miripnya Nagisa dengan Kuroko.

"Nagisa!" tegas Karma mulai melihat keraguan dari tatap mata Nagisa yang mulai melemah. Menyadarkan pemuda bersurai baby blue dari keraguan sedetik, dengan kembali siaga melihat Akashi yang mulai menyeringai melihat tingkah calon anak-anaknya beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Tenanglah Karma, aku tak akan menyakiti calon pengantinku, bukan?" seringai Akashi semakin terlihat jelas, membuat Nagisa kembali berbingung ria. Pengantin? Apa maksud dari orang di depan mereka? Tiba-tiba muncul mengaku sebagai kekasih sang ayah?

"Hehhh~ maaf ya paman tapi kami benar-benar tak mengerti. Khayalan paman sepertinya sudah kelewat tinggi~" jawab Karma santai membuat Akashi sedikit geram dengan nada Karma yang sedikit menyindirnya dengan kalimat pedas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi yang sedari tadi tertahan oleh kuncian Karma dapat terbebas hanya dalam hitungan detik. Karma yang menginjak kelas 1 SMP kekuatanya dapat mencapai kekuatan orang dewasa pada umumnya dapat di hempaskan dengan mudah oleh Akashi. Tentu saja tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Akashi dalam hal bela diri, tak ada yang tak Akashi kuasai dalam hal bela diri, seorang Akashi di tuntut untuk sempurna dalam segala hal tidak terkecuali bela diri, walau anak orang kaya dari keluarga terpandang tak ada yang kekurangan semua dapat di genggamnya namun itu tak membuat seorang Akashi harus bergantung pada semua yang ia miliki.

Karma yang terpelanting namun sebelum menyentuh lantai tubuh Karma tetap di genggam erat oleh Akashi hingga tak ada bagian tubuh Karma yang menentuh lantai dengan kasar, baik Karma maupun Nagisa sangat terkejut akan yang telah terjadi, mereka tak ada yang percaya bahwa ada yang bisa mengalahkan Karma dalam hal bela diri, bahkan Koro-senseipun dapat di kelabui oleh Karma yang sedang terkikik, namun disini di ruangan ini saat Karma tengah mengerahkan kekuatannya dengan sunguh-sungguh masih ada yang mampu mengalahkannya.

"Peraturan no 1, aku adalah absolute dan kalian harus patuh, tanpa bantah" ucap Akashi mulai berdiri tegas memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ka-karma? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Nagisa mulai lengah.

"Mulai nanti malam kalian akan pindah ke kediaman Akashi" ucap Akashi keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan kedua anak yang masih memandanginya tanpa bersuara.

Diluar ruangan tampak seorang Akashi tengah menelepon, tak bersuara sampai beberapa nomor yang di tuju tersambung.

"Akashi/Akashichi/Aka-chin" ucap ke empat nomor yang tengah ia tuju.

"Besok pagi sebelum Tetsuya terbangun, kalian sudah ada di kediamanku dan satu lagi. Ryota ku harap kau tidak lupa atas utangmu waktu itu (karena tidak memberitahu keberadaan Kuroko)" setiap kata yang terucap sudah seperti ancaman bagi yang mendengar dan perintah Akashi bagai hukuman mutlak yang tabu untuk di langgar, karena itu mendengar namanya di sebut Kise Ryota bergetar hebat. Keringat mulai bercucuran menanti apa yang akan terjadi padanya kemudian waktu saat bertemu dengan sang Akashi besok.

"Emp~" jawab Kise sangat pasrah.

Pagi berganti siang, dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini tertidur sudah terbangun di ruangan yang tak asing baginya, ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu dirinya dan Akashi dulu.

"I-ni?" ucap Kuroko mulai memeriksa keadaan sekitar, dimana mencari Karma dan Nagisa. Kedua pemuda yang kini bersetatus sebagai anak Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Karma dan Nagisa sudah berangkat sekolah tadi pagi" ucap Akashi dengan seringai menawan di samping Kuroko yang tangah tertidur dengan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sedangkan Akashi sudah mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dengan yang semalam.

"A-akashi-kun? Kenapa aku ada di sini" ucap Kuroko mulai menyadari keadaan dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh dengan kiss mark maupun bite mark dengan selimut. Mencoba menjernihkan pikiran yang mulai keruh oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang silih berganti.

"Kenapa? Karena mulai sekarang kau, Karma dan Nagisa akan tinggal disini bukan?" ucap Akashi santai, masih memandangi wajah Kuroko yang mulai menampakan ekspresi langka.

"A-Apa maksud dari Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko mulai menjauh dari Akashi yang tengah tertidur miring menghadapnya, namun tubuh Kuroko sudah lebih dahulu di tahan oleh tanyan Akashi yang tengah mencengkram erat pinggang ramping Kuroko.

"Apa maksudku,karena kita sudah menikah tentu kau harus tinggal bersama ku bukan" ucap Akashi mulai mendempetkan tubuh Kuroko yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan yang tadi ke tubuhnya, masih memandangi intens Kuroko.

" **KAPAN? DIMANA? DAN BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENIKAH DENGAN AKASHI-KUN?** " ucap Kuroko mulai naik pitam, karena Akashi tidak menanggapinya dengan serius kebingungan Kuroko sedari tadi.

"Tadi, disini dan karena Akashi Seijuuro mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya dan begitupun sebalikanya" ucap Akashi mulai mempakan wajah seriusnya, seolah meyakinkan Kuroko bahwa apa yang di ucapkan seorang Akashi tidak pernah main-main.

"Mana buktinya, dan akupun belum membicarakan hal ini pada ka-san~?" Kuroko yang masih menuntut kepastian akan bukti bahwa dirinya akan yang terjadi ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Ini (memperlihatkan buku nikah yang sudah tertendatangan oleh kedua belah pihak) dan soal Kuroko-san aku sudah meminta ijinnya. Ini tanda tanganmu bukan, Tetsuya?"

"Tapi Akashi-kun, aku tidak ingat pernah menandatanganinya" ucap Kuroko mulai kebingunan setangah mati, selimut yang ia genggam pun mulai terbengkalai karena perhatiannya kini masih tertuju pada sang Akashi di samping.

"Tentu saja, karena yang menandatangani ini adalah Ryota dengan perfect copynya ingat" ucap Akashi mulai mencoba menaikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang kekasih mulai turun tanpa sadar.

"A-kashi-kun, kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan Kise-kun sekalian!" ucap Kuroko sedikit menaikan suaranya, Akashi yang sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kuroko. Kuroko yang kesalnya sudah sangat memuncak, membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Akashi karena kesal dengan kelancangan Akashi dan Kise berbuat seperti memalsukan tanda tangan miliknya di saat dia tengah terlelap.

"Tetsuya~ apa kau marah padaku?" bujuk Akashi mulai menyentuh pinggang Kuroko lembut, sentuhan yang sejak 2 tahun ini Kuroko rindukan kini tlah tercapai namun Kuroko masih tidak menjawab walau Akashi kini mencoba membujuknya.

"Tetuya~ apa kau tak ingin menikah denganku?" ucap Akashi mulai menarik tangannya menjauhi Kuroko, sontak membuat Kuroko membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap sang Akashi.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu~" ucap Kuroko mulai dengan nada datarnya seperti dulu lagi, mencoaba mengabaikan emosi yang mulai bercampur aduk antara rindu, kesal, marah, dan rindu, rindu, rindu yang teramat rindu pada sosok pria dewasa bersurai merah yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya saat ini.

"Lalu~" ucap Akashi mulai menyeringai kembali melihat Kuroko yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Hanya saja, seperti yang Akashi-kun tahu kini aku memiliki Karma dan Nagisa-"

"Jangan membuat-buat alasan Tetsuya. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele" ucap Akashi menghilangkan seringaian yang sedari tadi bersemayam di wajahnya.

"Maaf" ucap Kuroko singkat, sampai sebelum pintu ruangan terbuka lebar menampakan beberapa wajah lama yang tlah banyak berubah sejak 2 tahun terakhir Kuroko tidak melihat mereka.

.

.

Brukkk bukkk bukkkk

"Oi Akashi, kami sudah datang. Mengapa kau tidak keluar-keluar jadi kami yang masuk nanodayo" ucap Midorima di ikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya, yang tengah terkejut sama seperti dulu.

"Shintaro, ku bilang pagi datangnya bukan, kalian semua pasti akan dapat hukuman karena melanggar dan satu lagi apakah kalian butuh kaca mata? Tidak kah kalian lihat aku tengah sibuk makanya aku tidak keluar! Hah~ Sebaikanya kalian keluar sekarang sebelum kalian tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini untuk selamanya" ucap Akashi mulai mengeluarkan gunting bergagang merah di dalam sakunya sedang Kuroko masih bersembunyi di balik selimut walai surai baby bluenya masih terlihat jelas.

 **Mendengar titah sang Akashi semua yang memasuki ruangan pun segera melangkahkan kaki keluar, mencoba menutup pelan dan berlari ke ruang.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya sudah jangan bersembunyi lagi" ucap Akashi menyibak selimut yang digunakan Kuroko untuk menutupi ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Wajahmu sangat merah, apa kau demam lagi?" ucap Akashi menaruh tangannya di kening Kuroko, mencoba melihat temperatur Kuroko. Namun wajah Kuroko memerah bukanlah karena sakit. Karena berbagai pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala bersurai baby blue ini lah penyebabnya.

"A-akashi-kun, kitakan sudah emp menikah. Apa semalam kau-" ucap Kuroko tanpa memandang Akashi, namun Akashi yang telah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Kuroko mulai menyeringai tajam.

"Belum, apa kau mengharapkan aku menyentuhmu Tetsuya, hmp?" goda Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang yang telah penuh kiss mark darinya, Kuroko yang menyadari Akashi mencoba mendekatinya mulai betindak.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, lagipula Akashi-kun bukankah sedang di tunggu?" ucap Kuroko mulai terbangun dan melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi masih dengan wajah yang merah padam namun suara datarnya sedari tadi tak mau pergi.

"Hmp baiklah, bajumu sudah ada di lemari" ucap Akashi mulai melangkah pergi di balik pintu keluar. Sedang Kuroko mulai membasuh tubuh, walau sedikit meringis karena beberapa bite mark dalam yang di buat Akashi di beberapa tempat tidak membuat Kuroko kesal seperti dulu, kini justru dirinya merasa malu setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi di saat dirinya masih terlelap. Jantungnya tak mau tenang wajahnyapun tak mau mereda dari merah padamnya sedari tadi walau air dingin dan hangat telah bercampur menjadi satu di tubuhnya.

"Akashi-kun no Baka (Akashi-kun yang bodoh)" ucap Kuroko menutup wajah kemerahannya dengan sebelah tangan, ia tak menyangka sebegini besarkah rasa cintanya pada Akashi. Rasa ingin di sentuh, rasa ingin bertemu, rasa ingin di rindukan kini telah tersampaikan.

20 menit kemudian Kuroko keluar kamar, didapati beberapa orang dengan surai berbeda warna tengah berkumpul di ruang meja makan mendisukiskan sesuatu, namun terhenti saat Kuroko melangkahkan kaki ke arah mereka.

"Tetsu-kunnnn/Kurokochiiiii" ucap dua orang bersurai pink seperti permen kapas dan kuning seperti matahari, menerjang Kuroko tanpa ampun.

"Momoi-san, Kise-kun kurusi desu (sesak)" ucap Kuroko mulai tampak susah bernapas.

"Satsuki, Ryota!" suara bariton pria bersurai merah yang masih duduk di bangku segera menghentikan kedua orang yang tengah melepas rindu dengan si pemilik surai baby blue, mereka pun kembali ke meja begitu pula dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya duduklah di sini" ucap Akashi, namun itu membuat Kuroko bingung karena di samping Akashi tidak terdapat bangku yang bisa Kuroko tempati.

"Akashi-kun tapi tidak ada bangku yang bisa ku duduki di sana" ucap Kuroko memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Akashi.

"Disini? Apa kurang jelas Tetsuya" ucap Akashi menepuk pahanya sendiri membuat semua yang berada di ruang makan sangat terkejut, tak kalah dengan Kuroko yang masih tak bergerak semilipun dari tempat ia berdiri.

 **Apa Akashi gila?**  
 **Apa Akashi nekat?**  
 **Bagaimana bila dia di tolak oleh Kuroko yang sedari dulu selalu menentangnya?**

"Ah aku hampir lupa, pelayan bawa kesini vanilla sakenya" ucap Akashi di iringi oleh pelayan wanita membawa minuman kesukaan Kuroko vanilla sake berukuran jumbo ke meja tepat di depan Akashi, sungguh Akashi menggunakan cara curang untuk menghasut Kuroko.

 **'Dasar Akashi/Akashichi/Aka-chin curang' ucap semua yang ada di ruangan ini dalam hati.**

"Apa yang kalian bilang?" ucap Akashi mulai memandang sekitar dengan intens, sedangkan para sahabat yang berada di sekitar langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Namun tanpa ada yang memerhatikan Kuroko sudah berada di pangkuan Akashi dan meminum vanilla sake dengan tenang. Pipi di kembungkan menutupi rasa malu dengan bertingkah polos adalah keahlian sang bayangan yang membuat semua terikat oleh pesonanya.

"Kita teruskan" ucap Akashi mulai meringai, menaruh dagunya di samping bahu kanan Kuroko, namun Kuroko tak sedikitpun merasa risih masih sibuk dengan minuman kesayangannya. Walau tanpak sedikit semburat merah di pipi, namun itu tak menghentikan Akashi sama sekali.

.

.

4 Jam mereka mebicarakan hal penting, bersama para sahabat. mengenai: **ACARA BULAN MADU AKASHI TETSUYA DAN AKASHI SEIJUURO**

Waktu yang terhabiskan tak terasa membuat Tetsuya tertidur di pangkuan Seijuuro, kepala terlindung oleh kedua tangan yang terlipat indah menutupi wajah di atas meja, sampai bunyi pintu terbuka pertanda akan ada yang memasuki ruangan.

"Kami pulang, eh?" Karma dan Nagisa memasuki ruangan. Betapa terkejutnya. Melihat beberapa wajah baru, ada yang bersurai hijau dengan rambut yang disisir ke samping, ada mantan model yang beberapa kali sering ia lihat di majalah berfoto bersama dengan teman sekelas mereka Kayano, ada pria bersurai ungu muda yang tak hentinya mengunyah makanan kecil, ada juga wanita bersurai merah muda sangat panjang dan indah mampu menarik semua pria di sekelilingnya, ada pria bersurai biru tua berkulit sedikit gelap, gagah memegang senapan api di saku celananya dan yang terkahir pria bersurai merah hitam sama gagahnya dengan pria bersurai biru tua di sampingnya. Namun yang membuat mereka terkejut bukan hanya itu saja, tetapi melihat sang ayah tengah tertidur di panggkuan sang Akashi. Geram tak bisa di tutupi kedua anak dari Akashi Tetsuya.

(karena Kuroko sudah menikah dengan Akashi jadi sekarang panggil Tetsuya oke~)(^,~)

Slutttt sutttt

Secepat kilat langkah Karma dan Nagisa sudah berada di depan Seijuuro. Karma yang mencengkram keras tubuh Seijuuro dari samping dan Nagisa yang sudah ada di atas meja, keduanya menatap Seijuuro dengan mata mengkipat diiringi oleh aura dingin seolah hendak membunuh mangsanya. Semua yang hadir tak kalah terkejut dengan keberanian pemuda yang baru mereka lihat pertama kali ini.

"Jelaskan?" ucap Karma dengan suara berat menakuti siapapun yang mendengarnya. Nagisapun tak kalah geram menunggu jawaban dari pria bersurai merah yang masih memejamkan mata sedangkan kedua pemuda di depannya menuntut jawaban.

"Tenanglah Karma" Suara bariton Seijuuro tak kalah menakutkannya dengan Karma. Sedang Karma dan Nagisa tak juga menghilakan aura membunuh mereka sebelum mereka mendapatkan penjelasan yang memuaskan dari Seijuuro.

"..." Karma yang sedikit melonggarkan cengramannya memberikan kesempatan pada Seijuuro untuk menjelaskan keadaan.

"Mereka semua adalah bawahanku"

"OIIIIII!" Semua tidak terima dengan penjelasan Seijuuro yang blak blakan.

"Hah~ mereka semua adalah temanku dan Tetsuya saat bersekolah, yang menggunakan kaca mata bersurai hijau bernama Midorima Shintaro, merupakan dokter kepala yang dulu pernah merawat Tetsuya saat dulu dia koma. Pria berambut ungu adalah pemilik restoran kue berbintang tempat aku selalu membeli kue kesukaan Tetsuya dulu bernama Murasakibara Atsusi, kedua pria bodoh berambut biru Aomine Daiki dan berambut merah hitam Kagami Taiga yang dulunya adalah cahaya dari Tetsuya karena dulu kami semua mengikuti klub basket, sedangkan wanita berambut merah muda Momoi Satsuki adalah sahabat pria berambut biru tua" ucap Seijuuro menyudahi.

"Akashichiiiii hidoiii-suu mengapa aku tidak di kenalkan!" ucap Kise menangis buaya, air matanya sudah seperti air terjun.

"Oi Kise jangan membuat banjir rumah orang nanodayo!" ucap Midorima mulai memberikan sapu tangan dari saku celananya.

"Hah~ dan pria cengeng di ujung sana adalah Kise Ryota, murid pilot gagal" ucap Akashi memegang kepalanya karena mendengar rengekan Kise sangatlah merusak pendengaran.

"AHHHHHHH HIDOIII-SUUU, BULAN DEPAN AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI SURAT IJIN PILOTTT-SUUUU" Kise tidak terima dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Hahh~ Ryota diam" ucap Seijuuro memberatkan suaranya. Tanpa di sadari Tetsuya mulai terbangun.

"Engg~ Karma-kun Nagisa-kun sudah pulang~" ucap Kuroko mulai terbangun, namun betapa terkejutnya Tetsuya melihat Nagisa tengah berjongkok di atas meja memegang pisau hijau terbuat dari karet yang selalu di bawa-bawanya saat sekolah dan Karma yang berada di belakang mencengkram Seijuuro.

"Ka-karma-kun, Nagisa-kun" ucap Kuroko mulai menarik Nagisa turun dari menja dan Karma menjauhi Seijuuro dan teman-temannya yang masih duduk di bangku. Sedang Kuroko sudah keringat dingin dengan apa yang akan Seijuuro lakukan setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Karma di saat ia terlelap.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, aku tak akan menghukum mereka" ucap Seijuuro mulai menyeringai mencoba meyakinkan, sedangkan yang lain hanya membisu melihat drama di depan.

"Ayah?" ucap Karma meilhat sang ayah gemetar tak beralasan.

"AAAYYYAHHHHHHH?" ucap semua yang ada di ruangan, sangat terkejut mendengar Karma memanggil Tetsuya sebagai ayah.

"Baiklah hari ini cukup sampai di sini dan kalian bisa pulang sekarang" ucap Seijuuro mulai mengambil jalan tengah tak mau pusing dengan teman-temannya yang menuntut penjelasan, sedangkan penjelasan Karma saja belum selesai ia berikan.

"Baiklah, nanti kami akan berkunjung lagi Tetsu" ucap Aomine pamit di iringi dengan yang lain.

"Emp" Tetsuya hanya menunduk masih dengan memeluki Karma dan Nagisa, masih gemetar akan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuuro selanjutnya.

.

.

15 menit berlalu setelah semua teman-temannya pamit. Seijuuro berdiri mendekat, dan Tetsuya dengan gemetar sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Tetsuya, jangan menghindar" ucap Seijuuro masih menatap Tetsuya yang tertunduk.

"..." Suara langkah Seijuuro semakin terdengar jelas, semakin dekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Tetsuya yang masih memeluki kedua anaknya.

"Kalian semua sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi, baik kau dan kedua anakmu. Kini Karma dan Nagisa pun sudah menjadi anakku bukan, Tetsuya. Jadi tak perlu gemetar seperti itu" ucap Seijuuro melembut mulai merangkul keluarga barunya. Mambuat Tetsuya menengadah tak percaya bahwa Seijuuro tidak marah dengan kelakuan Karma tadi.

"A-kashi-kun"

"Hmp, mulai sekarang kalian adalah keluarga Akashi juga jadi panggil nama depanku dan Karma, Nagisa panggil aku Papah"

"Se-Sei-kun" ucap Kuroko memeluk erat Karma dan Nagisa dengan tersenyum sangat hangat dan mempesona. Baik Karma maupun Nagisa pun menyadarinnya bahwa pria yang di tunggu sang Ayah kini telah kembali padanya.

"Oiya, setelah ini mari kita buat anak" ucap Seijuuro menyeringai membuat Nagisa dan Tetsuya sangat terkejut sedang Karma bereaksi hampir sama dengan Seijuuro.

"Heeeehhhhh~" ucap Karma menggoda.

 **(anggaplah disini Tetsuya bisa hamil oke) (^/^)**

 **.**

 **.**

5 bulan berlalu semenjak pernikahan Akashi Seijuuro dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran kecilpun mulai bermunculan walau selalu berakhir dengan aktifitas di malam hari. hihihihih~ (^3^)\  
Pertengkaran terakhir mereka akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Mengapa di bilang terakhir? Ehhh apa salah satu akan berpisah kembali? Ehhhh?

Semua berawal di malam hari, Tetsuya yang tertidur di dalam dekapan Seijuuro masih terjaga namun dapat di perhitungkan lagi bahwa beberapa detik ke depan Tetsuya pasti terlelap. Didalam gumaman malam itu mereka mulai bercakap-cakap. Udara hangat yang mengusir angin dingin pada malam itu tak membuat percakapan menjadi nyaman.

"Nee~ Sei-kun" gumam Tetsuya memecah keheningan malam. Kalau saja ia akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sungguh menyesal seribu penyesalan karena bertanya pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang menyebabkan hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, coba ia putar waktu sebelum ia bertanya pertanyaan tanpa arti saat itu pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa Tetsuya" jawab Seijuuro masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Hehehe" Tetsuya tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa alasan, membuat Seijuuro kembali bertanya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa apakah ada yang lucu Tetsuya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana reaksi Sei-kun bila Karma dan Nagisa adalah anak kandungku?" gumam Tetsuya seraya bercanda, namun tidak dengan Seijuuro. Seijuuro yang langsung terjaga membuka mata tanpa bersuara, mulai melangkah pergi dari kamar. Tetsuya yang terkejut dengan tingkah sang kekasih, mulai menyadari apa yang dia ucapkah sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Sei-kun?"

"Aku pergi sebentar" ucap Seijuuro keluar kamar dengan tatapan dingin bukan sedih bukan pula sendu. Tatapan merendahkan musuh yang diarahkan pada Tetsuya membuat pria bersurai baby blue ini menutup wajahnya karena menyadari apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu mengenai perkataannya.

"Sei-kun"

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka setelah beberapa waktu kedepan, membuat Karma dan Nagisa mau tak mau menyadari perubahan yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Makan Malam maupun sarapan selalu Seijuuro absen, Tetsuya yang mencoba tersenyum walau sangat terlihat bahwa Tetsuyapun tersika.  
Setiap Karma maupun Nagisa bertanya namun selalu di jawab dengan senyuman terpaksa, membuat mereka tak lagi bertanya.

.

.

Liburan musim panaspun tiba.

"Ne~ Karma-kun Nagisa-kun, apa mau berlibur ke tempat tinggal ayah dulu?" ucap Tetsuya di tengah sarapan.

"Eh tapi papah?" ucap Nagisa bertanya karena sang papah bukankah masih bekerja.

"Aku yang akan bertanya nanti" ucap Tetsuya menyudahi makannya walau hanya 2-3 sendok makan, beberapa waktu ini semenjak ia bertengkar dengan Seijuuro. Tetsuya mulai jarang makan sama seperti dahulu.

"Tentu ayah. Nagisa setelah selesai kita harus bertemu dengan Daiki-jisan dan Taiga-jisan bukan" ucap Karma menyudahi makan pagi hari itu.

"Eh? Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun?" Tetsuya bertanya buat apa kedua anaknya bertemu dengan Kagami dan Aomine.

"Ah, mereka mau mengajari kami basket katanya. Kami dengar ayah juga sangat hebat bermain basket bukan? Jadi kami minta Daiki-jisan dan Taiga-jisan untuk mengajari kami" Jelas Nagisa mulai merapihkan sisa-sisa makan pagi mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah tapi pulang jangan terlalu malam ya, kita harus mengepak pakaian buat berlibur" ucap Tetsuya mulai tersenyum kembali.

"Ya ayah, kami berangkat" ucap Nagisa menutup pintu rumah.

.

.  
BRUKK

"Tetsuya-sama?" beberapa maid wanita menghampiri Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba tumbang dari bangku meja makan, membuat panik beberapa maid yang tengah berada tak jauh darinya. Maid wanita segera memanggil maid pria untuk memindahkan Tetsuya ke kamarnya.

"Cepat panggil Midorima-sama kemari" ucap kepala maid, namun belum bertindak. Tetsuya sudah mencegah.

"Ja-ngan, biar-kan ak-u beris-tirah-at saja"

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri" ucap kepala pelayan menyanggupi keinginan Tetsuya.

Setelah itu belum sejam Tetsuya terlelap, ia mulai terusik oleh rasa mual isi perutnya yang ingin ia muntahkan kembali. Makan Tetsuya tidaklah banyak baik malam maupun pagi, tak jarang pula ia tidak makan sama sekali tetapi isi perut tak ayalnya selalu keluar.

Uekhhhhhghhhh eghhh

"Tetsuya-sama?" ucap maid yang tak sengaja mendengar suara Tetsuya segera memasuki ruangan dan menemui Tetsuya tengah terduduk lemas di depan wastafel kamar mandi.

"Bi-sa bantu aku" ucap Tetsuya, maid yang datangpun langsung membantunya kembali ke kasur.

"Saya akan siapkan bubur" ucap maid yang meilhat tubuh sang majikan mulai tampak kurus, makanan hangatpun sangat bagus untuk menghilangkan rasa mual.

"Emp, t-api bisakah, jangan yang terlalu berasa dan berbau" ucap Tetsuya mulai kembali terlelap.

"Ba-baik" ucap maid menyanggupi. Begitu maid itu keluar kamar sang tuan, ia segera bergegas ke dapur meminta koki agar memasakan bubur yang tak berbau dan berasa? (air putih kali)(-_-")\ Namun tanpa protes koki profesional yang di pekerjaan di kediaman Akashi bukanlah koki sembarangan mereka adalah pro diantara para pro. Setelah 2 jam berlalu, bubur yang di mintapun jadi.

"Tetsuya-sama, buburnya sudah jadi" ucap maid yang tadi menolongnya, mencoba membangunkan Tetsuya yang masih terlelap memegangi perutnya.

"Ah ya" namun hanya mencoba beberapa sendok, ia tak juga merasa mual sangat berbeda dengan makanan yang biasa ia makan.

"Apakah anda menyukainya, Tetsuya-sama"

"Emp, bisakah aku minta tambah lagi" ucap Tetsuya dengan mangkuk yang tadinya penuh kini telah kosong dalam hitungan menit.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya-sama" ucap maid tanpa ambil pusing, ia menuangkan bubur itu lagi dan lagi. Tetsuya terus minta tambah tambah dan tambah tak biasanya. Tetsuya selalu makan dengan sedikit porsi namun dengan bubur tanpa rasa dan bau ini, Tetsuya bahkan menghabiskan setengah panci yang di buat oleh koki, bahkan maid yang membawanyapun terkejut bukan main.

"Bubur ini terbuat dari apa?" ucap Tetsuya masih menyendokan bubur ke mulut mungilnya, walaupun bubur ia tetap mengunyahnya merasakan setiap tetes yang masuk kemulutnya.

"Menurut koki yang memasak, bubur ini terbuat dari beberapa sayuran tanpa bau dan rasa seperti terong-terongan dan beberapa sayuran bening lainnnya" jelas maid tanpa memandang Tetsuya yang masih dengan lahapnya menyantap bubur di depan.

"Mulai hari ini tolong sediakan bubur ini untukku makan" ucap Tetsuya yang kini telah merasa kenyang, setelah 10 mangkuk dia menambah.

 **/(0 0")\ WHATTTTT? PERUT ATO KARUNGGGGG**

"Ba-baik, Tetsuya-sama" sang maid ingin menentang, bila Seijuuro tahu bahwa Tetsuya hanya mau makan bubur pasti para maid akan di interogasi. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali lebih baik Tetsuya makan bubur dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan.

"Oh satu lagi, tolong jangan beritahu Sei-kun, Karma-kun dan Nagisa-kun. Tentang aku pingsan, muntah dan makanan ini, tolong beri tahu maid yang lain juga" ucap Tetsuya dengan nada datar mulai duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil membuka laptop dan kembali mengetik novelnya yang sempat tertunda, rasa mual yang sedari tadi datang tak lagi terasa karena itu, inilah waktu yang tepat untuknya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baik Tetsuya-sama" lalu maid itupun pergi keluar ruangan.

Pagi kini telah beranjak menjadi siang hari, namun Karma maupun Nagisa belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Setiap hari kini semakin berat di lalui semenjak malam itu, semenjak Tetsuya melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu, bahkan dari malam itu hingga hari ini Tetsuya maupun Seijuuro tak pernah terlibat dalam percakapan walau hanya sekedar salam. Dipagi hari saat Tetsuya terbangun Seijuuro sudah berangkat bekerja di pagi buta, di malam hari Seijuuro selalu pulang larut bahkan pernah tidak pulang dengan alasan keluar kota walau tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Dulu saat mereka tak pernah bertemu sangatlah menyakitkan namun kini bertemu tapi seperti tak saling mengenali satu sama lain, lagi jauh lebih menyakitkan. Lalu apa yang harus di lakukan Tetsuya sekarang?

Siang hari pada jam makan siang tanpa diduga Seijuuro pulang, mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal. Kali ini ia tak menyuruh Mabuchi Reo maupun Momoi Satsuki, namun ia mengambilnya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan dokumen di ruang kerjanya di kediaman Akashi ini, namun entah mengapa kakinya seolah melangkah sendiri, mencoba membuka ruangan tempat dirinya dan kekasihnya selalu memadu kasih. Melihat seorang bersurai baby blue tengah duduk terlelah di hadapan laptop yang masih menyala.  
Tangan Seijuuro seperti bergerak sendiri sama seperti kaki yang melangkah tanpa sadar, menyentuh wajah pria di depannya.

' **Selama aku tak memerhatikanmu, bagaimana kau bisa sekurus ini, Tetsuya?** ' ucapnya meringis dalam hati.

"Eng~ S-ei-kun?" tiba-tiba Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan, Seijuuropun segera menarik tangannya menjauhi wajah sang kekasih.

"Eh? Sei-kun pulang?" ucap Tetsuya sangat terkejut melihat Seijuuro yang beberapa waktu tak pernah bertemu muka kini ada di hadapannya.

"..." namun tanpa berkata apapun ia mulai membalikan tubuh dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Se-Sei-kun, aku dan anak-anak akan ke rumah ka-san karena liburan musim panas sudah tiba, jadi-" ucap Tetsuya mencoba membujuk sang kekasih.

"Lakukan sesukamu" ucap Seijuuro acuh, tak mendengar jawaban dari Seijuuro sangat sakit, namun setelah mendengar jawaban dari Seijuuro hatinya semakin terluka.

"Emp" Seijuuropun meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memandang Tetsuya.

Sore harinya mereka hendak meninggakan kediaman Akashi, walau hanya karena alasan berlibur saja, namun bagi Tetsuya ini seperti akan meninggalkan selamanya.

Mengapa selalu selalu selalu saja Tetsuya yang melakukan kesalahan? Mengapa selalu saja Tetsuya yang memancing pertengkaran tanpa ia sadari?  
Apakah lebih baik bila mereka tak pernah menyatu sejak dari awal?

Waktu tlah tiba, Karma dan Nagisa sudah pulang dan segera mengepas pakaian, setelah selesai Nagisa hendak menemui sang ayah.

"KARMAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Nagisa dari ruangan Tetsuya, Karma langsung berlari diikuti para maid yang mendengar teriakan Nagisa.

Karma yang menerobos masuk di suguhkan oleh pemandangan, oleh Nagisa yang tegah memeluk sang ayah, dengan darah di sekitar kaki dan seprei kasur, membuat beberapa maid panik.

"Jangan panik, tolong panggil Midorima-jisan segera, dan ambulance" ucap Karma menenangkan.

"Karma, ayah?" ucap Nagisa masih memeluki sang ayah yang masih terpejam dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya.

"Tenanglah Nagisa, Midorima-jisan akan segera datang" ucap Karma mendekati sang ayah dan Nagisa yang tampan hendak menangis.

.

.

RS Akashi Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat seseorang, pria bersurai bak darah yang terlumuri, dengan mata merah yang mengkilap. Sedangkan rencana liburan mereka bertiga telah hancur sudah setelah apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Midorima-jisan, apa ayah kami baik-baik saja?" ucap Nagisa mandang wajah Tetsuya yang terkulai lemah, begitu pula dengan Karma masih tersirat rasa khawatir dari matanya.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja nanodayo. Bu-bukan berarti aku perduli tapi aku adalah dokter disini nanodayo" ucap Midorima melipat tangan mengalihkan wajah, dengan sifat tsunderenya mulai kumat (=_=")

"Perduliin lah, Midorima-jisan kan dokter" ucap Nagisa tertawa garing, membuat Midorima salah tingkah.

Brukk

Terdengar suara pintu di dobrak, namun tidaklah keras sampai membangunkan Tetsuya yang tengah di infus. Seijuuro telah tiba, namun Karma tidak menghiraukan, hanya Nagisa dan Midorima yang mengharapkan kedatangan Seijuuro saat itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan ku, Karma dan Nagisa, kalian juga ikut nanodayo" ucap Midorima melangkah keluar ruangan diiringi Seijuuro.

Ruangan berbau antiseptik, warna hijau dan putih dengan ruangan yang cukup luas. Ini adalah ruangan Midorima selaku kepala rumah sakit di sini, namun tetap di bawah tanggungan Akashi Seijuuro tentunya.

"Shintaro katakan apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?" suara bariton Seijuuro tak ayalnya keluar, memecah ke heningan yang merayap.

"Pertama ku beritahu Tetsuya saat ini tengah hamil 1 bulan lebih nanodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kaca matanya

 **(anggap saja Tetsuya bisa hamillllll)\\(3/3)/**

"Ap-a?" ucap Seijuuro dan Nagisa tak percaya sendang Karma hanya membuka mata selebar mungkin mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan pria bersurai hijau katakan.

"Kedua Tetsuya mengalami pendarahan, jika terlambat mungkin saja ia akan keguguran nanodayo"

"Sengaja? Tidak sejanga?" ucap Seijuuro mencurigai Tetsuya akan melakukan hal di luar perkiraan.

"Oi, papah. Sekali kau mengatakan hal buruk tentang ayah di depan kami-" ucap Karma mulai berdiri dengan suara seraya menentang, bahkan Nagisapun sempat terkejut.

"Tenanglah Karma, kurasa Tetsuya sendiri tidak menyadari dirinya tengah hamil nanodayo" Midorima menjelaskan.

"Apa maksud dari Midorima-jisan" Nagisa mulai bertanya setelah Seijuuro.

"Kurasa pendarahan ini terjadi karena hormonnya yang tiba-tiba naik, terlalu banyak pikiran dan asupan nutrisi yang tidak mencukupi nanodayo" ucap Midorima menjelaskan.

"Stes dan jarang makan-kah" ucap Akashi mulai menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lakukan pada Tetsuya mungkin adalah penyebab dari Tetsuya yang hampir keguguran.

"Ketiga, bila Tetsuya seperti ini terus dalam jangka waktu panjang maka ada kemungkinan janin dalam dirinya tidak akan berkembang sesuai pada waktunya dan itu membahayakan baginya maupun anak di dalam dirinya nanodayo"

"Aku mengerti" ucap Seijuuro berdiri mulai keluar di ikuti oleh Karma dan Nagisa.

"Papah, apa ayah akan baik-baik saja?" ucap Nagisa mulai cemas dengan keadaan Tetsuya.

"Emp tentu saja. Karma, Nagisa bisa kalian pergi ke rumah minta maid membuatkan bubur untuk Tetsuya?" ucap Seijuuro mengelus kepala Nagisa dan Karma secara bergantian.

"Baiklah, ayo Nagisa" ucap Karma mulai melangkah pergi, memberi ruang untuk Seijuuro dan Tetsuya berbicara menuntaskan semua masalah yang mulai menyebar sebelum menjadi tak terkendali.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, angin segar yang masuk lewat jendela kini keluar melewati pintu yang telah terbuka oleh pria bersurai merah. Pria bersurai baby blue yang harusnya masih terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit kini tengah berdiri di ambang jendela, memegangi tiang menyangga infus, mencoba memandang jauh keluar. Tanpa terasa air mata menetes bahkan tanpa Tetsuya sadari, setelah air yang terjatuh ke pipi barulah ia menyadarinya. Wajah bingung mulai di tampilkan.

"Mengapa tidak kembali tidur?" suara rendah nan lembut keluar dari mulut pria bersurai merah di belakang yang mulai memeluk Tetsuya. Bukannya berhenti Tetsuya malah semakin meneteskan air mata.

"Seiii-kunnnnn~ maafff" semakin keras dan tak mau berhenti, tanpa membalikan tubuh Tetsuya terus meminta maaf, menutup kedua matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kita berpisah 2 tahun tidak mungkin kau memiliki anak berusia 13-14 tahun bukan. Kalaupun itu anak kandungmu dengan pria lain itu juga mustahil bagaimana bisa siswa SD, apa lagi kau yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis bisa berhubungan dengan orang di usia sebegitu belia bukan"

"Maaf~ karena mengatakan hal bodoh" ucap Tetsuya yang di akhiri dengan tubuhnya yang di hadapkan pada sang kekasih.

"Emp aku maafkan" Seijuuro mulai menuntun wajah Tetsuya mendekati wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir Tetsuya dan bibirnya setelah beberapa waktu tidak di satukan, sudah begitu kering dan tanpa rasa seperti dulu. Di jilatnya dengan lembut bibir atas dan bawah membasahi yang tadinya gersang di ciumnya lagi dan lagi, semakin dalam dan dalam, semakin basah dan basah, mata Tetsuya yang tadinya tertutup mulai terbuka karena kehabisan nafas, namun Seijuuro belum juga melepasnya sampai pada tingkatan Tetsuya tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Se-Sei-kun" ucap Tetsuya mencengkram erat baju Seijuuro menyadarkan si pemilik baju untuk menghentikan aktifitas ini sementara waktu.

"Pa-pah" ucap Nagisa dengan wajah yang sangat merah sama seperti Tetsuya, sedang Karma memandangi Tetsuya dengan perasaan lega.

"Sebentar ya, biar papah menambah adik buat kalian dulu" ucap Seijuuro mulai menggendong Tetsuya ke kasur rumah sakit.

"Papah/Sei-kun!" ucap Nagisa dan Tetsuya bersamaan.

.

.  
9 tahun telah berlalu dan kini keluarga Akashi masih damai-damai saja tanpa masalah yang berarti. Anak Tetsuya dan Seijuuro kini ada empat yaitu Akashi Karma yang tertua, Akashi Nagisa yang kedua, Akashi Seiji kembar dengan Akashi Seiya yang lahir setelah Seiji.

Karma dan Nagisa kini berkuliah di Kampus Teiko, walaupun beberapa waktu belakangan ini mereka sering membantu sang papah di kantor. Sedangkan Seiji dan Seiya menginjak bangku SD. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat sibuk, di saat Seijuuro harus berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya ia malah telat bangun begitupun Tetsuya yang masih terlelap di kamar, mungkin karena aktifitas di malam hari mereka (^/^) hihihi~

"Seiji-nisan, ayah belum bangun. Bento kita bagaimana?" anak bersurai baby blue sama seperti Tetsuya dan Nagisa bertanya pada saudaranya kembarnya yang tampak lebih tenang.

"Kita minta para maid saja" ucap Seiji mengusulkan ide.

"Ehh~ tidak mauuu~" Seiya mulai merengek menginginkan masakan buatan sang ayah walau tak terlalu hebat namun rasanya berbeda dengan pada koki kediaman Akashi. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memasuki kamar mereka.

"Kalian belum bersiap? Nanti terlambat loh" ucap Nagisa melihat ke dua adiknya yang masih belum keluar untuk sarapan.

"Nagisa-nisan, ayah masih belum bangun. Bento-"

"Ahh~ karna itu ya, jangan khawatir hari ini Karma yang akan memasakan bento untuk kalian berdua" ucap Nagisa mulai mengelus kepala mereka.

"Ah emp, jangan bangunkan ayah. Kurasa ia sangat lelah karena selaman bertempur" ucap Karma memasuki ruangan dengan seringaian jailnya.

"Ka-Karma?" ucap Nagisa terkejut dengan penjelasan Karma pada adik-adiknya yang masih di bawah umur.

"Lelah?" ucap Seiji yang bersurai merah sama seperti Karma dan Seijuuro.

"Semalaman? Bertempur?" sambung Seiya memiringkan kepala sangat mirip dengan Tetsuya dulu.

"Ahhhhh~ ayo kita sarapan dan membuat bento sebelum terlambat" ucap Nagisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun sebelum sampai di ruang makan mereka terlibat percakapan singkat.

"Karma-nisan dan Nagisan-nisan tidakkah kalian terlalu mirip dengan ayah dan papah?" ucap Seiya membuka pertanyaan dengan pipi yang di gembungkan seraya mengambek.

"Ehhh~ mengapa kau bilang seperti itu Seiya" jawab Karma tidak menanggapi terlalu serius ucapan sang adik yang berusia 8 tahunan itu.

"Habis, Karma-nisan dan Nagisa-nisan pintar, melukis, masak dan bela diri maupun olah raga bisa seperti ayah dan papah" ucap Seiji menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci.

"Seorang Akashi memang di tuntut untuk sempurna bukan?" ucap Nagisa mengelus surai kedua adiknya lembut.

"Tapi kami-"

"Perjalanan kalian masih panjang wahai adik-adikku, Akashi Seiji Akashi Seiya" ucap Karma mulai membalikan tubuh seraya berhenti.

"Karma" ucap Nagisa melihat kedua adiknya yang tadinya tak bersemangat, kembali berseri-seri setelah mendengar perkataan dari kakak tertua mereka, Akashi Karma.

.

.

Pagi berganti siang dan siang berganti sore. Tetsuya yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sedari tadi menunggu keluarganya pulang. Seiji dan Seiyalah yang pulang paling awal dan diikuti oleh Karma, Nagisa dan Seijuuro bersamaan mungkin karena hari ini Karma dan Nagisa tengah membantu seijuuro di kantor.

Diruang tengah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, Karma, dan Seijuuro tengah bermain catur, Tetsuya yang membantu memotong rambut Nagisa sedang Seiji dan Seiya baru datang kembali setelah melepaskan seluruh seragam dan peralatan di kamar kembali dengan menggunakan pakaian biasa.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana bila kita main basket?" ucap Seijuuro mulai berdiri.

"Nozomi tokoro da, Sei-kun(seperti yang kau inginkan, sei-kun)" ucap Tetsuya yang sudah selesai memotong rambut Nagisa.

"Tapi aku akan berpasangan dengan Nagisa" ucap Seijuuro dengan seringaian.

"Heeehhh~ berarti aku dengan ayah bukan" ucap Karma mulai berdiri pula.

"Kalian berdua pakailah jaket bila ingin melihat ayah dan papah BERMAIN basket, eh maksudku BERTANDING basket" ucap Karma melihat Seiji dan Seiya juga ikut bersemangat.

"Hmp bukankah kau juga sangat bersemangat, Karma" ucap Seijuuro melangkah kelapangan luar. Membaca isi hati adalah kebiasaan buruk Seijuuro sedari dulu.

Pertandingan dua lawan dua pun dimulai

Seijuuro menyerang duluan bukan tergesa gesa seperti Aomine maupun Kagami, namun maju dengan langkah demi langkah, mendrible tanpa celah, sedangkan Nagisa dibelakang.

"Jangan meremehkanku, papah" ucap Karma mulai melangkah cepat menghalangi Seijuuro secepat Aomine. Tentu saja karena Aomine dan Kagami lah yang mengajari Nagisa dan Karma.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu, Karma. Karena itu aku melangkah dengan berhati-hati" ucap Seijuuro mulai one to one dengan Karma namun tak juga membuat Karma menyerah tanpa.

Tidak hanya Seijuuro saja yang mempu mengeluarkan gerakan angkle breaker Karmapun bisa, begitu juga Nagisa yang bisa meniru gerakan Tetsuya seperti Misditection dan beberapa gerakan lainnya membuat Seijuuro maupun Tetsuya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Karma dan Nagisa, sedangkan Seiji maupun Seiya selalu berdecak kagum setiap diantara mereka ada yang mengeluarkan gerakan diluar perkiraan. Namun tak di ragukan lagi, Seijuuro selalu menang, mereka menang beda hanya 1 angka dari Tetsuya.

"Sebagai hukumannya Tetsuya mulai hari ini di larang minum vanilla sake"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh Sei-kun hidoi" rengek Tetsuya mulai menarik ringan baju Seijuuro.

"Tetsuya sejak kapan kau bicara seperti Ryota"

"Sei-kun~"

"Iya iyaaa, aku tidak akan melarangmu hanya kurangi"

"Emp~"

"Sebaiknya kita mandi, sebelum masuk angin. Seiji juga Seiya kerjakan tugas sekolah papah tidak mau ada nilai yang kurang dari 100" ucap Seijuuro mulai melangkah masuk.

"Haiiii~" ucap semua berbaris memberi hormat seraya meledek.

"Kalian~" Seijuuro menyadari tingkah keluarganya yang meledek, sedikit kesal.

Entah karena kesal atau memang kelelahan sang kepala keluarga sudah mulai terlelap walau jam belum menunjukan pukul 9.

Malam angin dingin mulai teringkir oleh penghangat ruangan. Tetsuya mulai melangkah turun dari kasur.

"Mau kemana, Tetsuya?" suara bariton Seijuuro, dengan nada yang tidak ketara ngantuk sama sekali.

"Eh? Ah ha-us" ucap Tetsuya mulai mencari alasan.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah biar aku hilangkan rasa hausmu" ucap Seijuuro mulai membuka mata dan menyeringai seraya menggoda.

"Se-Sei-kun no baka(sei-kun yang bodoh)" ucap Tetsuya sedikit berlari keluar ruangan.

15 menit kemudian Tetsuya kembali, malam itu bintang bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Anginpun tak terlalu kencang, lalu saat Tetsuya kembali berbaring di dada Seijuuro tiba-tiba.

MATI LAMPU?

"Mati lampu?" Rumah kediaman Akashi tidak mungkin mati lampu, namun tanpa pikir panjang, Tetsuya bertindak lagi-lagi di luar perkiraan Seijuuro.

"Sei-kun, aku akan memanggi Seiji-kun dan Seiya-kun, bisakan-"

"Baiklah aku akan menghidupkan lamp-"

"Sei-kun! Karma-kun dan Nagisa-kun" ucap Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi, tidaklah berubah manisnya dengan yang dulu.

"Hah~ baiklah-baiklah"

Beberapa menit kemudian satu keluarga tidur di bed king size, dengan posisi yang di tengah adalah Seiji dan Seiya yang tengah tertidur lelap, lalu Seijuuro dan Tetsuya, yang paling ujung kiri ada Nagisa dan ujung kanan ada Karma. Dalam hitungan menit mereka semua sudah mulai terlelap.

"Karena berbohong, aku akan menghukummu nanti Tetsuya" dengan suara yang rendah seperti berbisik, namun cukup untuk di dengar Tetsuya, seperti suara ancaman.

"Eh~" Tetsuya mendengar ancaman Seijuuro sudah mulai keringat dingin, bisa bisa nanti ia begadang lagi (^/^)/

"Tapi untuk kali ini aku maafkan" ucap Seijuuro mulai terlelap kembali, kediaman Akashi tidak mungkin mati lampu.

 **Mengapa?**

Karena kediaman Akashi memiliki jenset sendiri, lalu mengapa bisa mati lampu seperti sekarang? Jawabanya adalah karena Tetsuya. (0.0)\  
Tetsuya membuat alasan haus untuk menemui maid dan menyuruhnya menurunkan listrik sampai tengah malam, mengumpulkan semua di ruangannya adalah ide sang Akashi Tetsuya dengan begitu ia memiliki alasan untuk mengadakan acara tidur bersama di kamarnya. Merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya. **(3,3)/ dongeng bangetttttt hehehe**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Ahhhh Akhirnya tamat juga (=/=) Hufttt~**

 **gommen nee~ minna yang udah nge review, favorite dan follow makasih banyak (^O^)/**

 **Nagisa dan Karma sebenarnya dari anime Ansatsu No Kyousitsu, tapi karena karakternya mirip Akashi ama Kuroko jadi di masukin deh**

 **Special thanks (^/\^)**

 **Izumi-H, MiracleOfGreen, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Prince'ss218, ShirShira, deagitap, kyoko hikari, meongmung,VanillaMint Dayo,KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya,moshyngatul,Aoi Haruka-hime**

 **Terimakasih sudah memfollow,review dan favorite =3**


End file.
